My Daughter's Best Friend
by experimentalgirl17
Summary: In this version of HM Miley did not lose her mother but her father. Susan Stweart is alive and nust deal with the actions of her mistake where she learns more about herself, Miley, and Lilly. Rated M for a reason. Contains adult sexual scenes and language and BDSM and incest. Don't waont to read that then pass this story by.
1. Chapter 1

In this version and story it was Miley's Father that died and not her mother. Other than that change all characters are the same. This story does contain mature themes, language, sexual situations with details, bondage/domination, and incest. Don't read if you are offended by the above. It does contain very mature sex scenes and language…just a warning

Our story picks up after the show ended with Lilly and Miley in college, Jackson also went to college in Tn., and Susan Stewart is now at home alone.

Susan Stewart sat at her vanity in her spacious bedroom inside her ranch home and stared at herself in the large mirror wondering how she allowed herself to make the huge mistake. In her forties, she was still a beautiful woman and only if you looked close could you see the small signs of her age; the slight crow's feet around her brown eyes and the barely noticeable laugh lines on the corners of her luscious mouth; things she hid expertly with a little make-up. Her body was still nice and firm with trips to the gym and showed very little of her age. She could and has been mistaken for often a lady in her low to mid-thirties.

Susan was a happy lady with a truly lovely, very famous, and extremely talented daughter of nineteen and a somewhat absent minded, goofy, but good hearted son of twenty-two and then there was Lilly. Miley's best friend since they were fourteen who was a permanent fixture in their house and even moved in with the family when her mother moved to Atlanta for her job. She loved Lilly as much as her own daughter and often thought of the girls as sisters. Susan knew that most of her material possessions came from Miley's career but she never took Miley's money or depended on it; all Miley gave her was from Miley's love. Susan had a great career as a head mistress at a very elite private school and took her position seriously and often chuckled at the nick name the students gave her, "The Dragon Lady". She not only earned that nick name due to her strict code of conduct and expectations of her teachers and students, but she earned their respect as well. While she was referred to by that name behind her back often when she had to discipline a student she was also very kind and gentle to those in need. It was nothing for her to get a call from a student in some type of need or trouble asking for advice and help, which she gave willingly. She did miss her husband Robby still after all these years and never wanted to fill that hole in her heart he left after he died years ago so she never really dated after he died, even when her children encouraged her to do so.

Susan sighed as she brushed her long brown hair and felt like crying once more over what she had done a little over three months ago and knew she could never forgive herself, but the worst part was she made that mistake more than once. She tried to fight it and the other things she did but she could not. Three months ago, Susan started a sexual affair with a twenty year old boy and the worst part was that boy was her daughter's boyfriend, Jesse. She of course did not mean for it to happen but it did.

Three months ago:

Susan Stewart just walked into her home early evening on a Friday night and was contemplating what to cook herself for dinner as she thought how lonely the summer was going to be. Miley and Lilly just finished their freshman year at college and would be in Europe all summer for Miley's tour and Jackson was off with Siena in the Virgin Islands, but Jackson never came home much anymore. Susan was deep in thought how lonesome she was going to be when she heard the doorbell ring. Smoothing out her navy blue skirt she walked to the door as her heels clicked on the hardwood floor and wondered who it could be.

"Jesse?" Susan asked in mild surprise. Jesse was Miley's very handsome boyfriend. "Ummm…wow this is a surprise. I thought you knew Miley would not be home for the summer." She said as she let the boy in.

Jesse smiled at her charmingly and walked in the house. "Yeah, I knew. I just got off tour a week ago and needed a break from it all so decided to take the summer off and figured I would come over and see how you were doing."

Susan smiled at the young man; she liked Jesse so much better than the arrogant Jake. She followed Jesse into the living room and sat down on one end of the couch and he on the other.

"I was about to cook dinner and you can join me if you want. Or we could go out." Susan said as she crossed her legs in a lady like fashion not noticing how her modest length skirt rode up her thighs to flash her dark blue thigh high stockings. Susan hated pantyhose and preferred thigh highs.

Jesse grinned, "Is Ms. Stewart asking me out on a date?" His eyes flashed to her shapely legs.

Susan blushed as she noticed where he was looking and pulled her skirt down. It was not uncommon for Jesse to flirt with her mildly and compliment her and she found it harmless and even very flattering.

"You are so bad, Jesse." She laughed, "While I would be flattered to have a young handsome man like you be my date for dinner; people would classify me as…what do people call it now days…a 'cougar'. And could you imagine the headlines in the entertainment magazines, 'Miley Stewart's mother steals her young stud'. Maybe I should cook for us. How about some scrimp stir-fry?" Susan stood up as Jesse laughed.

"Sounds good, Susan. I always enjoyed your cooking."

As Susan cooked the dinner her Jesse moved to the small table in the breakfast nook in the kitchen so they could talk easier. Jesse was entertaining Susan with stories of his recent tour and the places he has seen. Carrying two empty plates for the table, Susan turned around and let out a small gasp of surprise when she found Jesse right in front of her so close she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Here, let me help." Jesse said and looked into Susan's eyes in a way that made the older woman blush. Jesse took the plates out of Susan's hands but instead of turning and placing them on the table he reached behind her and placed them on the kitchen counter and then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Susan." Jesse commented.

This caused Susan to blush deeper, "Umm….thank you….ummm….we should eat maybe?" She replied in a husky voice. She was very flattered and she had to admit slightly turned on, after all Jesse was very attractive.

Jesse grinned at her and Susan saw lust in his eyes, "No, I have a better idea." He answered her and leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Ummph." Susan tried to push him away but Jesse was strong and soon his tongue was trying to make its way into her mouth as she struggled slightly. Susan felt her body respond in a way it should not have at the kiss. Her nipples grew taunt, her heart started beating faster, and she felt a slight tingling between her legs. She stopped struggling and parted her lips to allow Jesse's tongue to enter her mouth as she wrapped her arms around him. Jesse kissed her hard as his tongue explored the inside of the woman's mouth and Susan felt her body become more aroused at his dominant kissing as she let out a small whimper of pleasure.

It had been a long time since someone kissed her but soon her mind and conscience overcame her body's arousal and she broke the kiss, but Jesse was not deterred by that and moved his lips to her neck and started kissing her there. Susan let out a louder gasp of pleasure as Jesse moved his body closer to hers and pinned her against the kitchen counter.

"Ohhh…God…please…please, Jesse….we…we can't." Susan pleaded between gasps but she did nothing to push the boy away.

"Umm, why not?" Jesse asked as he continued to kiss her and then moved his mouth to Susan's right ear and gently nibbled on the lobe causing the woman to whimper once again in the pleasure of it.

"I…I am older than you…ohhh God…I…I am older enough to be your mother." Susan managed to say as Jesse continued his seduction.

"I don't care. You are so beautiful and sexy. I want you Susan." He said as he moved his lips back to her neck. Susan not pushing him away spurred him on and he thrust his pelvic to hers.

Susan could feel his hard penis though his jeans against the bottom of her stomach and she thrust back slightly, her body responding to his in acceptance even if her mind rejected him.

"Ohhh…please…it's just not right." Susan tried to plead her case.

"It's okay, Susan, I am over eighteen…we are both adults." Jesse replied and kissed her mouth again and once again Susan allowed his tongue to slip past her lips. She let out a loud gasp as Jesse's moved his right hand and expertly and rapidly unbuttoned the first three buttons on her white blouse and before she had time to think his hand slipped under her bra and his fingers touched her hard nipple.

"Ohhhh God." Susan gasped out as she wrapped her arms tighter around the younger man. She loved her nipples played with and the feeling aroused her even more and she felt her panties dampen from her wet sex. Jesse continued to play with her nipple as he started kissing her neck again making the older woman whimper and gasp repeatedly in pleasure.

"Uhhh…please…oh please…you are Miley's boyfriend…please stop." Susan protested weakly.

Jesse stopped kissing her neck and pulled his head up, "Funny how that was the third objection to us fucking and not the first." He grinned at her. Jesse moved his right hand off Susan's nipple, an action the woman's body regretted, and then brought it down to her thigh and lifted her skirt and rand his hand up to her panties and rubbed her sex through the cotton material. He then brought his mouth close to her ear once more.

"You are so wet, Susan." Jesse whispered, "I know it's been a very long time since you were fucked…way to long." Susan moaned in the pleasure of Jesse rubbing her and pressed herself to his hand. Her morals hated the way he used the word "fuck". Susan was a proper southern lady and did not allow swearing in her home, but she was also turned on by it.

Jesse was right; Susan had not had sex in years…many years. After her husband died she was so devastated she never wanted to date again, but after a long while she finally accepted a few dates from the many men who asked her out, mostly to keep her two children off her back about dating and moving on, and one she did have sex with when her physical urge overcame her heart, but that was years ago…many years ago. How Jesse knew? She thought, Miley must have told him she had not dated in many years and of course since he and Miley had been dating he noticed she never dated.

It was not that Susan was a frigid woman without sexual needs. When she was married to Robby she was very passionate and the husband and wife had lots of sex often initiated by Susan. She still got aroused, but that was what the few "toys" were for in her underwear drawer, which she used on herself about three or even four times a week to bring herself to orgasm. But now with Jesse kissing her, talking the way he was to her, and him rubbing her wet sex, Susan knew the toys were no true substitute for the real thing.

With a great deal of confidence now that Susan did not pull away from his caresses and kisses even if she protested verbally, Jesse removed his hand from in between her legs, brought it to his nose and sniffed deeply and then licked his fingers.

"You pussy smells and tastes good for an old lady." Jesse smirked. His comment on her sex made Susan blush hard but the way he talked to her and his dominance was exciting her more.

Jesse then took Susan's hand and guided it to his crotch and started kissing her again. When Susan started rubbing Jesse's penis through the jean material he once again slipped his hand under her bra and started fondling her nipple. Susan gasped loud at the pleasure of her nipple being rolled between Jesse's thumb and forefinger but also do to what she felt in her hand. The young man was very hard and very large. With her eyes closed Susan continued to rub the erection harder and was pleased when Jesse let out a small moan of pleasure. Susan felt his hand leave her nipple and his lips leave her mouth and she opened her eyes to see Jesse pull off his black tee-shirt and she stared at his naked chest as she continued to stroke his manhood.

Susan had seen Jesse topless before of course when he would come over swimming with Miley but now under these circumstances it was different. She inhaled sharply as she stared at his well-toned chest and abs then she leaned in and started kissing his chest, licking his nipples, and even bending lower to lick his hard, toned stomach. All thoughts of stopping what she knew was going to happen had left her mind as she let the strong desire and sexual craving of her body take over.

"Umm..Yeah, Susan, that feels good. I knew you would be so horny and needed a good fuck." Jesse said as Susan continued to lick and kiss him all over his chest and stomach. "I think you are going to like this even better."

With that said Jesse unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his grey boxer briefs. His fully erect penis sprang up from being released and hit Susan in her lower stomach. Susan looked down and made an audible sound as she sucked air into her lungs. When feeling him through his jeans, she could tell he was large but now seeing his penis free of clothing she saw Jesse was extremely well endowed. He was huge and if she had to guess, Susan would say about ten inches long and very thick. She had never seen a penis that large before; not that she had seen many in her life.

Jesse chuckled, he knew he had a large penis and girls often reacted that way to it and some even a little afraid as Susan seemed right now. He remembered Miley's reaction when they first had sex. She was not a virgin but she did scream and moan and even protested some he was to big when he first penetrated her. He was hoping her mother would be the same. Jesse was not an abuser of women and never hit a girl in his life and despite the fact he fucked around on Miley often when not with her, he always treated her with respect and was very romantic unless they were having sex. Jesse was a very masculine and dominant lover and he enjoyed being in control during sex, verbally degrading a girl when they had intercourse, and loved when they were loud. Miley was turned on by that and it seemed so was Susan.

"Touch it…stroke my dick, Susan. You know you want to." Jesse said and then ripped Susan's blouse off her causing her to whimper loudly and buttons flew every which way.

Susan, with her eyes still focused on Jesse's large penis, reached out slowly and started to stoke him in a slow even rhythm. She could not take her eyes off of it as Jesse reached around and un-hooked her bra and pulled the straps off her shoulders freeing her nice breasts. Susan was fascinated by the manhood she held in her hand and massaged. It was so large and thick that even her long delicate fingers had a hard time wrapping around it. She watched as her hand slid up the shaft to the pink mushroom head and then back down.

"Oh that's nice. That feels good, Susan." Jesse moaned out and then cupped her breasts in his hands and ran his thumbs over her nipples. "Nice tits for an old lady; still firm and not saggy." He commented and then bent down and took her left nipple in his mouth sucking it hard.

Susan let out a moan of pleasure as her hand continued to stoke the boy. She knew now she was going to have sex with him and all thoughts of stopping were gone as were thoughts of Jesse being so young and Miley's boyfriend. Her sexual desire overtook her common sense as Jesse continued to arouse her more and Susan felt the moistness of her panties; she was so wet that the crotch of her panties were actually soaked.

Jesse's mouth left her nipple and he kissed her up her neck to her ear, "Suck it, Susan. Put my big cock on your mouth. You know you want to." He whispered.

Susan, her hand still on Jesse's penis, pulled her head back a little and looked him in the eyes. "I…I…it's too big." She protested weakly.

Jesse pushed Susan down to her knees by her shoulders and although she did not struggle or fight it she was more than a little nervous to so what he wanted her to do. She wanted to very much, but it had been a very long time since she performed oral sex and she was worried she would not do it well and then there was the size of the young man's penis. She really did not know if she could fit it on her mouth. Once down on her knees his manhood was right at her mouth and she again reached up and started stoking it.

"I…I don't know if I can. It's been so long since I did anything like this." Susan said meekly.

Jesse chuckled at Susan's mild protest, "You will remember how to suck dick." And then he pulled her head closer to his crotch.

Susan parted her lips slightly and started kissing Jesse's penis and then licking it, running her tongue up the shaft to the head and back down again. The feel of it on her tongue was arousing to her and the barely noticeable musk smell made her clit tinkle with desire. Jesse moaned slightly and then pulled Susan's head back by her hair, not to hard but hard enough to make her let out a small whimper.

"I said suck it not lick it." Jesse commanded and then pushed her head back to his penis.

Susan opened her mouth wide and just as she thought it was a slight struggle to fit it in her but Jesse did not care as his penis stretched her mouth and just pushed her head harder to him making it go deeper into her mouth. Susan started to gasp and choke and pulled her mouth off him.

"Please…not so deep…please." Her voice held a hint of pleading to it as her eyes looked up at the boy.

Jesse took a handful of Susan's brown hair and twisted it around his hand. "Shut up and keep sucking. Use that mouth for something more useful than talking." He once again pushed her to him. Again Susan stretched her mouth wide started to suck him once more. Jesse pushed himself deeper into her mouth but slower this time.

"Umm…yeah that's it…deeper, take that whole cock in your slut mouth." Jesse moaned out as he continued to push himself down the older woman's throat.

Susan took it all in her mouth and throat but she struggled and gagged and soon her own saliva ran out of her mouth down her chin and she struggled to breath as Jesse forced her to deep throat him. She should not have liked how he called her a slut and should have protested his comment but it turned her on and while she was having a hard time taking the large penis down her throat and her mouth was stretched so wide her jaw started to ache she got excited how he was treating her. Soon Susan felt her nose against Jesse's pubic hairs as he was all the way in her mouth and throat and she was salivating so much her spit was now running down her chin to her chest. Jesse held her there as she gagged and choked then pulled her head back by her hair. Once his penis was out of her mouth, Susan gasped for breath as she coughed.

"Yeah, you remember how to suck cock." Jesse pulled her hair to make her look up at him. "Now keep sucking it and suck it good."

While Jesse did not release Susan's hair he did allow her to perform the sex act on him at her own pace this time and it was not long that Susan found a nice rhythm to her blowjob. While sucking him she used her tongue on the head of his penis when in her mouth and her hands on his shaft, now slick with her saliva. She continued to suck him and stroke him as Jesse moaned in pleasure and soon Susan felt him tense and she quickened her pace with her mouth and hands. While she never cared much for a man to ejaculate in her mouth she now felt a strong desire to feel Jesse come in her mouth. She wanted to feel it squirt on the back of her throat and taste him.

"Oh fuck…yeah that's it…oh god I'm going to cum…keep sucking, bitch, I want to spray the inside of your mouth." Jesse moaned out.

Susan started sucking and stroking faster and even took the boy's penis deep in her throat again causing her to gag once more, but she did not care, she wanted him to come on her mouth. Jesse let out a loud moan and started thrusting himself into her mouth hard. Susan then felt the boy tense up and he moaned and grunted louder as his orgasm hit and he came in her mouth; Jesse ejaculated a lot of his sex fluid into her mouth but Susan managed to swallow it all and enjoyed the feeling and taste of it. Once done she even licked his penis and took it back in her mouth to "clean" it and then stood up to face the boy.

"Damn, that was nice. Did not expect you to be such a cum hungry slut." Jesse laughed at her and his comment made Susan blush as she wiped her chin with a cloth dish towel. "Now let's see about that pussy of yours," The young man said and then ran his hand up her thigh and pulled Susan's panties down in one quick motion, "I bet we may have to dust it off since it's been a while since you were fucked." Jesse laughed again and slid a finger into Susan's sex.

Susan let out a moan and wrapped her arms tight around Jesse's body and buried her head on his shoulder as he fingered her hard with one then two fingers. She was extremely wet and aroused and the boys' fingers slid into her quickly.

"Ohhh…ohhh…uhhhh…please…please, Jesse, can we go into the bedroom…ohhh God…please." Susan panted out as Jesse thrust his fingers in her hard and rapidly.

Jesse unzipped Susan's skirt and it fell to her ankles, "Not yet. I am going to fuck you in here first and then we go to the bedroom. We got all night and I intend on wearing your neglected pussy out." Jesse told her as he pinched the woman's right nipple hard causing her to wince in pain.

Jesse moved Susan to the empty breakfast nook table, pushed her on her back, spread her nicely shaped legs wide, and then got on his knees with his face close to her sex. Jesse started fingering her once more and then placed his mouth on her clit causing Susan to moan loudly.

"Ohhhh…please…no…no, Jesse…please don't do that." Susan pleaded.

Susan enjoyed having oral sex preformed on her, but as with sex it had been a very long time and she was very nervous about it for two main reasons. Susan allowed herself a few guilty pleasures, one being her times she spent masturbating and the other was her monthly subscriptions to Cosmopolitan magazine. In the magazine Susan would read the articles and often they mentioned how young women these days shaved or kept their pubic area well-trimmed. Susan was not overly hairy in her private area but a nice trimming or wax would have been needed to match the magazine articles and most likely what Jesse was used to or liked. The other reason she was worried about Jesse giving her oral sex was something that embarrassed her more. While she was a stickler for her personal hygiene, Susan knew she was older and what if Jesse did not like the taste or odor of her sex? But once again her pleas went ignored as she felt Jesse move his fingers from inside her and replaced them with his tongue.

Susan enjoyed dominant lovers, true she only had sex with three people up to this point. The first being her high school sweet heart, the second was her husband of many years and the third was the man she dated for a very brief time almost ten years ago. While both her high school boyfriend and Robby were very masculine lovers and liked to be in control; the third man was more of the submissive type lover and Susan did not enjoy sex with him that one night very much; one reason she never dated him again. But neither her high school lover nor her husband were as dominant as Jesse was. If she would have told them to stop something during sex they would have, but the young man who now had his face between her legs giving her a great deal of sexual pleasure just ignored her and called her names she would normally consider very offensive and she enjoyed it; she enjoyed how he took control over her and even verbally abused her.

"Damn your pussy tastes good. I did not expect it to taste this good from an old bitch and its tight…you really needed this fucking." Jesse commented as Susan lay on her back on the table withering and moaning in pleasure as she played with her own nipples.

As Jesse once more placed two then three fingers into her very wet sex and his tongue back on her clit, Susan soon felt her orgasm building. Jesse was very good at what he was doing and as his finger curled up and pressed on the top of the inside of her and he moved them rapidly from side to side hitting Susan's G spot the older woman screamed in pleasure as she came. Her hips thrusting up into the boy's face and her back arched on the hard wood table and her face contorted with pleasure, Susan orgasm left her panting and breathless.

Jesse did not give the older woman much time to relax as he stood up and placed her legs around his waist and held them there and leaned his face up to Susan's and kissed her deep and passionate. Susan tasted herself on his lips and while she never enjoyed that in the past today she found herself licking and sucking Jesse's mouth. The boy was right and she had no reason to fear, she did not taste bad at all. Then the woman felt pressure on the outside of her sex and knew Jesse was going to penetrate her.

"Please…go slow, Jesse. You are to big…go slow please." Susan asked the boy in a weak pleading voice.

Jesse thrust his very large penis in Susan hard, causing the lady to scream out in pain and even pleasure. Even thought she was extremely wet he had to push hard to enter her due to his size and the fact she was tight. Jesse had no intention of going slow; he wanted to fuck her hard at least for the first time. He felt Susan place her hands on his thighs as she attempted to push him away.

"Uhhhh…ohhhh God…please…please it hurts. Please slower…uhhhh God, Jesse…please." Susan begged as she tried to slow the boy entering her.

Jesse grabbed her hand and pinned them to the sturdy hard wood table above her head. "Shhh…you'll get used to it after I stretch that pussy out some." He told her and pushed himself into her all the way causing Susan to scream again. Once inside of her he rotated his hips causing the older woman to moan and gasp loudly then Jesse started to thrust in and out of her harder and faster with each thrust.

He was right, soon the pain was replaced by a great deal of pleasure as he fucked Susan and she was moaning and screaming her pleasure loudly. Jesse liked loud girls during sex and he thought how much Susan sounded like Miley when they had sex. Susan had a master's degree in English Literature but as Jesse fucked her hard and fast she found her vocabulary very lacking and in between her loud moans of pleasure the only words that escaped her lips were "Oh God." As Jesse continued his thrust Susan screamed out in ecstasy as another orgasm overcame her, this one more powerful than the one before. After she came for the second time, Jesse pushed himself deep in her once more and stopped his thrusting as he started kissing her.

"Oh, Jesse…oh that felt so good. Oh God…that was wonderful." Susan said between Jesse's kisses and her panting.

"Just what you needed. Damn you scream like a cheap whore." Jesse chuckled and Susan blushed. "But we are not done yet. We got a lot more fucking to do."

With that said, Jesse grabbed Susan's legs and place them on his shoulders and started his hard thrusts in the woman once again. Susan started her very vocal moans of pleasure as Jesse fucked her and when Jesse placed his hand on her upper inner thighs, spread her legs even further apart, and then bent her legs so that her feet were up by the sides of her face, Susan once more felt the pain of his size mixed with the pleasure and tried again to push him away.

"P…p….p…pleeeease…oh my God, p….pleeeeease, to…to…to much….oh God…its…it's too much….please st…st…stoooop…its sooo deep…please." Susan screamed out but again Jesse ignored her.

Susan could feel the boy's penis hit her cervix with each trust and even though it hurt her slightly the pleasure it brought was incredible. Not once has her very limited number of sexual partners ever penetrated her so deep. She was screaming it was too much not for the pain his deep penetration brought her but for the great deal of pleasure she felt. Jesse kept thrusting into the woman hard as he help her legs above up by her head. He found the sight of her four inch heals she was still wearing next to her face extremely sexy. He was surprised when Susan screamed out yet another orgasm as he continued to fuck her harder and harder and soon he felt his own release building.

"Oh fuck, slut, I'm going to cum." Jesse groaned out.

Susan had just came a third time and was gasping and even making loud grunting sounds as Jesse continued to fuck her and with her fingers digging into the boys back she felt him start to tense.

"Please…n…n…not in me…please d…d…don't do it inside me." She grunted out between his hard thrusts. She was hoping Jesse would not ignore this plea since he was not wearing a condom and Susan had gave up using birth control many years ago. To her relief, Jesse pulled out of her and started stroking his penis hard over her body. Susan could not keep her eyes off of his large penis as the boy ejaculated all over her stomach and breasts. With her legs trembling, Susan lay on the hard table panting for air when Jesse pulled his now almost limp penis from her causing her to make a small grunting sound and then the boy stood over her and ran his fingers in his own sex fluid, scooping it up, then placing his fingers on her lips. Susan licked and sucked his come off his fingers greedily.

"Ummm…my come eating old whore." Jesse chuckled as he repeated the process. "Now let's go to the bedroom, but keep your shoes and stocking on. I like it."

Jesse helped Susan off the table, which had a small puddle of sex fluid on it from Susan's orgasms, and with soreness starting set in and on trembling legs she walked to the bedroom with Jesse behind her, his eyes never leaving her nice firm and shapely butt. Once in the bedroom Jesse allowed her to take off her heels but told her to keep her thigh highs on as they got into the large bed. Susan placed her head on the boy's chest and without thought her hand made its way down to his penis and she started stroking it without even thinking. Jesse rolled over and the couple started kissing deep and passionate as the boy fondled her nipples. After a long moment Susan broke the kiss and looked into Jesse's eyes.

"What….what do we tell Miley?" She asked softly.

Jesse laughed as he lay on his back. "Tell Miley? We don't tell her a damn thing. No you got my dick hard again so make yourself useful and suck it, but bring your ass up here. I want to taste that pussy again."

Susan looked down and saw Jesse was fully erect again and while she wanted to talk about what they had done and how it will affect her daughter her lust took over and she placed her mouth once again on the large penis while she straddled Jesse's chest and lowered her butt and sex to his waiting mouth. She sucked him into her mouth again and even took him deep into her throat as he licked and fingered her sex and clit. Jesse even placed his tongue inside her butt and while she protested weakly over the act she did find the rimming of her butt sexually exciting.

Jesse was true to his word when he said he was going to "wear her out". They had sex for hours and in almost every position Susan could think of. Her on top, her on her hands and knees while he penetrated her from behind, her on her back and once again Jesse spread her legs wide and bent them up to her head. He never came inside her but either came on her body, in her hair, on her face, or in her mouth and finally after the boy's sexual desire was slated, Susan's body was sore from the different positions, her sex was sore from being penetrated over and over, her jaw ached from the number of times he had her place him in her mouth, and she collapsed her tired sweat and cum covered body on his as the two fell asleep.

The next morning Susan woke before Jesse and the guilt of what she had done hit her with its full force. She got out of bed, put on her light blue sating robe, and walked downstairs crying slightly. She started cleaning the kitchen from the night before with every intention of telling Jesse it was a onetime thing. They could never let this happen again. As she was washing the table off with a dish cloth and soap to scrub her sex fluid off the table she suddenly felt Jesse push her face down on the table, lift the hem of her short robe and press himself against her sex.

""Please…don't, Jesse. I mean it. I am to sore for that and we can't do this again. I mean it this time." Susan said but there was none of her usual authority in her voice. A voice that was used to command and could have her students and even at times her teachers flinch in fear, but now it sounded weak and pathetic.

Jesse ignored her and once again penetrated her and this time it hurt more since she was very sore and her sex was not wet, but it only took a few moments before she started to get aroused once again and she felt herself getting wet as he trust in her hard. Susan came once more and as she lay face down on the table she allowed Jesse to continue to fuck her hard until he pulled out of her and came over her butt. Jesse patted her butt cheeks with his hand.

"Nice ass. I'll call you again and we can hook up more over the summer." Jesse told her, got dressed and left Susan still face down on the table. She was crying harder with guilt. Not only guilt that she had sex with Miley's boyfriend, a girl she would do anything for and who she loved a great deal, but with the guilt of how she loved what her and Jesse did. The sex was wonderful and she enjoyed how he treated her. His dominance and verbal abuse excited her more than she thought it could.

That was how the summer affair with her daughter's boyfriend started and as Susan brushed her long brown hair she wished she could take it all back…that and the other terrible things she did over the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Susan had every intention of ending her affair with Jesse. Over the next four days she called him constantly and sent him text messages that they needed to talk, but the boy did not answer his phone nor return her messages. While she was going to end the affair and tell Jesse they could never have sex again to her shame she he was who she thought about when she masturbated and Susan found herself using her vibrator on herself to orgasm more than she previously did. Two nights after her night with Jesse, Susan masturbated herself to orgasm four times while thinking of what the boy did to her and how he treated her.

Jesse finally called her back on the fifth day after their night together and agreed to meet with her. Susan asked him to meet her in her office at the school. School ended the previous week for the students, but the faculty and other school staff would be there for another week and Susan had paperwork and meetings with the staff for the next two weeks. She selected her office because she felt it would be safer and she felt a sense of power and authority sitting behind her desk. All that morning she played out the meeting gin her mind; she would sit behind her large desk, have Jesse sit in one of the two chairs in front of the desk, and then tell the boy what happened was a huge mistake and it would never happen again. Susan even selected an outfit for the day to give her more confidence. Normally with school out for the summer she would just have worn jeans and a casual blouse to finish up her administrative duties at the school, but she that day she chose to wear a navy blue pinstriped "power" suit outfit to add to her feeling of authority and confidence.

The meeting did not go as she had planned as Jesse sat on the large leather couch instead of the chair and before Susan knew what had happened she was sitting next to him kissing him passionately and then soon found herself on her knees before the boy with his large penis in her mouth. It was not long after that when the older woman ended up with her face buried in the leather seat of the couch and her hands gripping the cushions as Jesse took her from behind. He did not even remove her clothing, just pulled down her panties and fucked her, and when Susan protested that someone would hear her and they should go somewhere else; Jesse just placed her own wet panties in her mouth to muffle her moans and screams of ecstasy. After she had a powerful orgasm, Jesse pulled out of her and came on the back of her skirt, stood up, zipped up his shorts, and left her there telling her once again he would call her soon to "hook up" once more when he wanted to "fuck an old slut."

After that encounter Susan knew she could not resist the boy when she saw him so she decided she would just ignore him when he called her. She was ridden with the guilt of what she had done, but she knew she did not have the power to resist his seductions. It was not love she felt…far from it. Susan knew what it was to be in love and this was not it. She also knew Jesse did not love her, but just used her for sex. Then something unexpected happened that made Susan feel more confidence that she could ignore Jesse when and if he called her, Lilly came home for the summer reassuring Susan that she did not have a fight with Miley and the two girls were still as close as ever, but she just wanted a break from all the media and paparazzi. Susan was glad to see Lilly and knew hoped Jesse would leave her alone.

At first it seemed to work, it was almost a week and no calls from Jesse. Susan felt relieved but also strangely she felt a little jealous when she thought of the boy having sex with another girl instead of her and still she masturbated often with the thoughts of Jesse fucking her and verbally humiliating her until she brought herself to orgasm. Then nine days after the "ordeal" in her office Jesse called her and told her to meet him that night at a motel and gave her the address. Susan agreed but this time with every intent on truly ending their kinky sexual affair.

Susan met Jesse at the motel and when she commented on how cheap the motel was Jesse told her the cheap room was for a cheap whore and once again she fell prey to his dominant seduction. That was the first night he took her anally and she cried and begged him, telling him she had never done that but once more Jesse ignored her as he penetrated her butt. Even though he well lubricated himself and her, Jesse had to struggle to penetrate her as Susan lay with her face on the bed and her hands gripping the sheets tight as tears ran down her checks. It hurt a great deal and Jesse did go slow until he was all the way inside her, but after a while when she got accustomed to him she actually started to feel a strange and very pleasant sensation and she had an intense orgasm as he fucked her butt hard with three fingers thrusting into her wet sex.

The fourth time she was with Jesse was even worse as far as her morals were concerned, sexually it was ecstasy. Lilly went to visit her mother in Atlanta for the Fourth of July weekend and Jesse took advantage of the girl being gone to come to Susan's home. By this time Susan knew she could never deny the boy and agreed to the visit. She was surprised when Jesse showed up at her home with the drummer of his band, Mark. That was the night Susan knew without any doubt Jesse just wanted to use her for sex and had no true feelings for her besides lust as the older woman ended up having sex all night with both of the young men and if that was not the worst of it; they had sex the entire night and most of the next morning in Miley's bedroom! Susan lay in Miley's bed after they left, her body totally spent and sore after the things the boys did to her and had her do to them, sobbing that Jesse was right, she had become his whore.

Over the rest of the summer their affair continued and Susan even had sex two more times with Jesse and Mark together, the last time being three days before the boys left on the next tour their band was going to do and Jesse told her they needed a "proper goodbye" so she met then at the small house they rented together. Then Jesse left on his tour and Susan was very relieved.

Miley came home two weeks before her next school year was to start and Susan could not even look her in the eyes and barely talked to her own daughter. Miley seemed concerned and asked her many times over the weeks if she did anything to upset her mother, was her mother feeling well, and other questions about her mother's health and state of mind. But how could Susan tell her daughter what she had done? How could she tell her daughter she had a perverse affair over the summer with her own daughter's boy friend? Susan wanted to and she even tried a few times but she could never bring herself to do it. She knew if she did Miley would hate her forever.

So Susan sat in front of her mirror months later and hated the person she was. She had made up her mind to tell Miley the next time the girl came home. She would face the consequences and knew Miley would never forgive her, but she deserved that fate.

"Susan, you okay?"

Susan turned and smiled at the pretty face of Lilly. "Umm…yeah. I did not know the two of you were coming home this weekend? Is Miley downstairs?"

Lilly shook her blonde hair, "No, she went to New York to tape some talk show and I just did not feel like going."

"So just us for the weekend," Susan smiled and felt relieved she could postpone her confession a little longer. "So would you like to do anything special? A shopping trip maybe?"

Lilly grinned and moved to the television Susan had in her room and started connecting wires to the camera she held in her hands. "Oh I have a great idea what we are going to do." She said over her shoulder, "It starts with this video I have."

Susan sighed, Lilly was getting into filming and making videos and had the latest electronic gadgets. She was constantly showing everyone her videos and sometimes it got annoying.

"Lilly, maybe later okay, I am really not in the mood right now." Susan responded.

Lilly turned to her and smiled a mischievous smile. "Oh you are so going to want to see this one. I have watched it tons of times and just love it." Lilly walked over and sat on the bed holding a small remote control to the television. "Come sit next to me."

Susan shrugged and moved to the bed and sat down next to the blonde girl. "Alright, but if it's too long can we watch some now and the rest later?"

Lilly chuckled, "Oh we can fast forward though some of the stuff and get to the parts I really like." She pointed the remote to the television and pressed the play button.

Susan turned her eyes to the television and after a brief flash on the screen she recognized the scene as Miley's empty bedroom. Lilly had moved out of the bedroom about a year ago and into the guest house so both girls could have more privacy; Susan suspected with so they could be alone with their boyfriends.

"See I had this camera in Miley's room I had totally forgotten about. Miley and I were making silly videos to post on YouTube." Lilly commented. "It's motion activated so the batteries never ran low. I checked it when I noticed it one day when I came home over the summer and just checked it to delete some of the videos and stuff. Just imagine my surprise when I found this one." Lilly giggled.

Susan's eyes were fixed on the screen. She had an idea what was on the video but silently prayed she was wrong. She saw two figures enter the room and her idea was confirmed as one was her and the other Jesse. It was of the time she first had sex with Jesse and Mark.

"Oh here come the two stars." Lilly giggled again.

"Lilly, enough…stop it." Susan commanded as she kept her attention to the screen.

"Oh no, we have not even gotten to the good stuff yet. We have sound as well." Lilly told her with amusement in her voice. Then her voice changed from her sweet sometimes whiney sound to one more authoritative. "I highly suggest you watch it and shut up. I made copies."

Susan turned pale and swallowed hard and did what the younger girl told her. She did not have to watch it to know what was going to happen.

Jesse followed Susan into Miley's bedroom and once in the center of the room he grabbed her, spun her around, and started kissing her. Susan responded by wrapping her arms around the boy and kissing him back. After a few moments she broke the kiss and moved her head back.

"Not here, Jesse. Mark is in the other room and may hear plus this is Miley's room." Susan told the boy.

Jesse pulled her back to him, "It's okay, he knows I am fucking you and I just want a blowjob." With that he pulled down his tan shorts and underwear, took Susan's hand and placed it on his already erect penis. Susan massaged it for a while and started kissing the boy again. Then she got on her knees and placed him into her mouth.

"OK we will fast forward this part," Lilly's voice broke Susan from her trance. "Just some sucky, sucky, sucky, and then you gobbling his cum." Lilly once again giggled. "I swear I don't know how you got that big thing in your mouth. Jesse tried to fuck me once but he is not my type and unlike you I would never do anything with Miley's boyfriend, but damn after seeing that big cock I started to second guess my choice." Lilly laughed and Susan blushed.

As Lilly fast forward the scene changed to Susan now naked on her back on Miley's bed with Jesse's head between her legs. Susan held one of the pillows from the bed over her face to muffle her moans and screams of passion as Jesse use is mouth, tongue, and fingers on her clit, inside her sex, and butt. Susan was close to orgasm when she felt the delightful sensation of her nipples being fondled, teased, and even pinched. She loved her nipples played with and was about to come when something flashed in her mind. How could her nipples be fondled when Jesse had his tongue in her butt, fingers inside her sex, and fingers rubbing her clit rapidly. Susan removed the pillow from her face and saw a naked Mark standing over her, playing with her nipples and his erect penis inches from her face. Susan tried to push Jesse off of her and her sounds of protesting, shock, even a hint of anger came from the television speakers.

"Shhh…you know you want to. Suck Mark's cock while I eat your pussy until you come." Jesse told her as he continued to fondle her clit.

Susan pleaded no but she was close to orgasm even still and she turned her head and looked at Mark's penis. It was not even close to be as large as Jesse's being of average length, but it was very well shaped and Susan even thought it was "beautiful perfect". Closing her eyes, the older woman opened her mouth to accept the other boy's penis. She let out a muffled orgasm as she sucked Mark and when her orgasm ended Jesse moved away from her and stood on the other side on the bed.

"Mark, you want to fuck this slut's old pussy? It actually pretty tight and she loves a good hard fucking. I want her to suck my cock again. Just don't cum inside her, but she does like to eat cum so shoot it in her mouth." Jesse told his friend with a chuckled. Mark moved between her legs, spread them and entered her hard as Jesse grabbed her head and pulled her close to his penis.

"Damn, Susan. Did not think you had this in you. Let's fast forward some more to my favorite part." Lilly laughed.

"Lilly, enough! I demand you stop this!" Susan said with a tone of authority.

Lilly laughed, "I don't think you are in a position to demand anything from me, whore. So shut the fuck up and watch this last part with me and then I will tell you what I demand from you!" Lilly told the older woman.

Susan slumped her shoulders in defeat and turned her gaze back to the television. The screen fast forward past scenes of Susan sucking both boys, both boys penetrating her sex and butt, more orgasms from all three, Susan swallowing their sex fluids, and then Lilly stopped the fast forward and the screen slowed down to play mode.

Susan lay with her head on Jesse's chest completely exhausted and extremely sexually satisfied. She had some of the best orgasms she ever had with the two boys fucking her. Her body was slick with sweat and her hair matted in places with their cum. The two boys had used her sexually in almost every way possible calling her humiliating names and making her do embarrassing sexual acts, stuff Susan did very willingly no matter how vulgar or kinky. Her body was sore and spent. Mark was lying next to her pressing himself against her and stroking her inner thighs.

"Umm…I think we can fuck this bitch one more time." Mark suggested.

"Yeah, but let's finish her with something special." Jess added. "Ride my cock, Susan."

Even though she was sore Susan knew protesting would not do any good so she positioned herself over the boy's large penis and winced in pain as she lowered herself on top of him. She started to rotate her hips and felt herself getting aroused once more as Jesse grabbed her butt checks and spread them apart.

"Mark, fuck her ass while I fuck her pussy." Jesse told the other boy.

They double penetrated Susan. Both boys thrusting hard and fast into her causing the older woman to orgasm intensely and as she lay on top of Jesse exhausted, Mark came first. He did not pull out of her butt but came inside her and Susan felt his warm cum squirting deep into her. Mark pulled out of her and Jesse pushed her off of him and positioned himself over her and came on her face. Susan accepted his orgasm over her face gladly and then sucked him clean and then Mark placed his soiled penis on her lips and Susan greedily took him in her mouth. The television went blank when Lilly pressed the stop button on the remote.

There was a little over a minute of pure silence in the room as Susan hung her held down in shame and Lilly watched her closely. Finally Susan looked up into Lilly's green eyes.

"What…what do you want?" She asked the girl.

Lilly offered Susan a kind smile and ran her fingers through the older woman's hair in a soothing gesture. "Well as I see it I have three choices. One I show it to Miley, but gosh…I mean I don't want to be the one to break Miley's heart and show her that her mother is such a slut so I don't know about that one. I mean she is my best friend and I love her a great deal." Lilly paused and tapped her chin with her finger as if deep in thought. "Maybe I should show her. She would never forgive me if she knew that I knew her mother was fucking her boyfriend…and others. Now choice number two is I secretly release and post the video on the internet. Miley would find out of course but she would never know it came from me." Lilly giggled, "Imagine the headlines on CNN Entertainment, 'Miley Stewart's Mother's Sex Tape…With Miley's Boyfriend'…wow such a scandal that would be. Everyone would of course feel so sorry for Miley that her mother was such a whore and she would get tons of support, but still there is the broken heart I would have to deal with when she came to me looking for comfort and I hate to see Miley hurt like that."

"I…I can give you money. I have some but I will tell you now, Lilly, you will never get a dime of Miley's money!" Susan told the girl.

Lilly slapped Susan hard across her face and grabbed a handful of the older woman's hair and pulled her head back. Susan let out a small cry of pain as her cheek burned and whimpered as Lilly pulled her hair.

"How dare you! How fucking dare you even suggest I would take even a penny of Miley's money, bitch!" Lilly slapped Susan other cheek.

"Please…please Lilly your hurting me…please tell me what you want…please." Susan begged as Lilly pulled her hair harder and tears came to Susan's eyes.

Lilly let go of Susan's hair and stood up and moved to stand right in front of the older woman only inches from her. Susan stared up at the younger pretty girl who was smiling at her and gasped in shock as Lilly removed her tee-shirt and then bra to release her very well shaped breasts with rosy pink nipples.

"Option three," Lilly said as she tossed her bra on the bed, "You get to be my whore like you were Jesse's. You are so beautiful and I have actually wanted to fuck you for a long time. You will let me fuck you, don't resist anything I do to you or have you do to me, and who knows you may even enjoy it." Lilly spread her legs and sat down to straddle the older shocked woman.

"Lilly! No…I…we…no! That is so wrong….so perverse…we can't….I won't….I will not do that." Susan protested.

Lilly placed her hand inside of Susan's satin robe, placed the woman's left nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and rolled it back and forth causing it to harden. Susan did not try and stop the girl from touching her, the sensation actually felt nice but she did not protest the touch not because of the pleasure but because she was still in mild shock at the situation.

"Well that is your choice then. I guess I should go with option two then and post the video online and send copies to several entertainment magazines. That would be best I think." Lilly commented as if to herself as she continued to fondle the older woman's nipple.

Susan slowly brought her head up to look Lilly in the eyes and as her gaze went past the blonde girl's breast she noticed Lilly's pink nipples were hard from arousal. Susan had almost convinced herself she was going to tell Miley what she did, but this; to have that video released and posted online and even sold in adult stores would destroy Miley emotionally. What choice did she have but to give into Lilly's blackmail. Susan swallowed hard and looked Lilly in the eyes.

"Okay…just the one time." She said softly.

Lilly giggled with glee and gave the woman's nipple a pinch. "Oh no, Susan, you are going to be fuck toy for as long as I want. When I want to fuck you, you will not deny me...you will not deny me any sexual pleasure I want from regardless of what it is or I make you do. I own your ass now, whore."


	3. Chapter 3

Susan Stewart looked at Lilly Truscott, her blue eyes opened wide in shock at what the girl had just told her; she had no idea Lilly was a lesbian or maybe bi-sexual since she did date Oliver. Susan had time to briefly think what she had gotten herself into with her tryst with Jesse before Lilly stood up and took off her jeans. As she stood in front of the older woman, Susan could not help but look at her standing there in just her panties. Lilly was always the athletic one between her and Miley, Susan had to admit Miley was rather a klutz when it came to sports, but as she looked over the young blonde girl she never noticed in the past how tone Lilly was. Her legs were very well shaped, her breasts were not overly large but perky and firm with rose colored nipples and her stomach seemed to have just the right firmness to show a hint of her abdominal muscles while still looking feminine. Lilly had a nice even color tan to her body; even her breasts. Lilly removed her panties and Susan blushed as she noticed the girl was void of any pubic hair and did have a bikini tan line on that part of her body.

"Lilly, we can't do this. I won't do this. It's just so wrong for two girls to do this." Susan told the girl as Lilly stepped out of her panties.

Lilly laughed as she stood in front of the older woman. "Oh I see, it's wrong for us to fuck but its ok for you to be a total whore to two boys who are young enough to be your sons and one is even your own daughter's boyfriend." Lilly moved to the bed and laid down on it and pushed Susan with her foot. "Don't start getting high morals now, Susan. Stand up and take off your robe."

Susan let out an audible sigh and did as the girl asked. She dropped her satin robe and stood in front of Lilly in just her panties. She blushed again at the way Lilly looked at her and brought her hands to cover her breasts.

"Ut uh, Susan, place your hands by your side." Lilly told her. "Nice tits and I love the brown nipples." The young girl commented when Susan lowered her hands. Lilly held up her right hand and made a twirling motion with her index finger, "Turn around and remove your panties but do it slow and bend over when you do it and stay bent over."

Susan felt completed humiliated as she did as the girl instructed. She turned around, placed her fingers in the waist band of her panties, and peeled them off slowly as she bent down until her hands and panties were at her ankles.

"I always thought you had a nice ass, although we are going to have to do something about that mess around your pussy. I like girls be shaved. " Susan heard Lilly comment, "I bet woman your age…hell even younger…just hate how nice your body is and how much younger you look and how pretty you are."

"I…I…I am not that pretty. Your mother is a lot prettier than me." Susan told Lilly as she was bent over. She was hoping to compliment Lilly in hope that the girl would change the subject and maybe, just maybe, stop what she wanted to do. Get her talking about something else and then Susan could talk some sense into Lilly.

"I am sure she would appreciate that and yes my mom is pretty but so uptight. I mean heck she would never fuck a boy half her age not to mention two of them at the same time. She can be a bitch, maybe that is where I get it from, but she is not a whore like you are."

That was it for Susan, she had enough of Lilly's name calling and degrading her and her temper flared up. After all, Lilly was like a daughter to her and she was or should be the one in charge. Susan stood up and turned around and saw the blonde girl had positioned herself on the bed so she was on her side, her held propped up by her left hand, her right leg bent and flat on the bed with her foot resting under her butt, and her left foot flat in the bed and her knee bent up. Susan then saw Lilly was slowly running her finger of her right hand up and down her sex; not penetrating it but just slowly stroking the outer part. The older lady quickly turned her head and closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Awww you don't like my pussy, Susan." Lilly chuckled in a pouty voice. "You will soon or at least you had better pretend you like it."

"This is enough! I demand you stop this right now, Lillian Truscott!" Susan yelled in her authoritative voice. "Plus you won't do a thing with that video. You know it would crush Miley and you would never want to see her hurt." Susan had gained her confidence once again.

Lilly shot off the bed and grabbed a handful of Susan's hair so quickly the older woman did not have time to react. The girl pulled Susan's hair hard and forced her to her knees and with tear filled eyes Susan looked up at Lilly and saw the anger in the girl's face and lost all confidence she had summoned up. Susan let out a loud whimper of pain and shock as Lilly slapped her once again across the face much harder than the last time. And her cheek burned in pain.

"You fucking bitch!" Lilly screamed at her and slapped her other cheek and pulled Susan hair harder. "You want to test me, fine, we play your game!" Lilly pushed Susan's head down to the floor, placed her foot on the struggling woman's head, and looked around the room. Finding what she wanted, Lilly bent down and grabbed Susan's arms and brought them high up behind her back. Then Lilly used the satin belt of Susan's robe and tied the older woman's arms behind her and when done she used her own bra to tie the woman's legs together.

Susan lay on the ground struggling and whimpering as tears ran down her face; her upper arms aching being tied so far up her back. She did try to struggle but Lilly was just too strong; much stronger than Susan would have thought. She looked up at the girl standing over her.

"Okay…please, Lilly, please I believe you. I'll do it…I'll do what you want. Please untie me it hurts." Susan begged.

Lilly placed her foot once more on Susan's head and pressed the woman's face to the floor. "Oh no you started this game so we will finish it. I wanted a nice time with you this weekend but you ruined it and now I have to get mean and let you know I was not bluffing and we have to do it the hard way." Lilly lifted her foot and then walked from the room.

Susan lay on the floor whimpering as she waited for the girl to return and she did not have to wait long. She looked over her shoulder when she heard Lilly enter her bedroom. In the younger girl's hands was her cell phone in one and a black athletic nylon bag in the other. When Lilly got next to the bed she tossed her phone and the bag on the mattress, unzipped the bag, and started rummaging through it. Finding what she was looking for, Lilly pulled from the bag a small red ball with straps attached to it. With the ball gag in her hand she reached down and pulled Susan's head up by her hair.

"Open that whore mouth, bitch!" Lilly commanded.

Susan, who was really scared now, opened her mouth and Lilly roughly placed the ball into her and then buckled the black straps of the gag behind her head. Susan let out muffled pleas as the ball stretched her mouth wide open and caused her jaw to hurt. Once the gag was securely in place Lilly picked up her phone, pressed a few buttons including the speaker phone option. She held the phone up for Susan to hear.

"TMZ, how may I help you?" A male voice said over the phone.

"Yes, I would like to speak to someone regarding a very interesting video that applies to Miley Stewart, her mother, and her boyfriend." Lilly said into the phone.

"Of course, hold please while I transfer you." The male voice responded.

Susan started struggling on the floor against her bonds and tried to scream for Lilly to hang up, but her voice was muffled through the gag and saliva ran down the sides of her mouth.

"TMZ reporter, Frank Willis, how may I help you?" The phone chimed in.

"One sec." Lilly said on the phone and pressed the mute button and looked at Susan, "Did you want to say something, dear?" She asked the struggling woman in a kind voice.

Susan nodded her head rapidly and Lilly reached down and unstrapped the gag and removed the ball from Susan's mouth causing the older woman to gasp in breath and cough. After her small coughing fit Susan looked up at Lilly with tear filled eyes.

"Okay I believe you. I will do anything you want…anything. Please just hang up." She said in a defeated voice.

Lilly smiled evilly, "I thought you would see it my way. I never bluff, Susan, you had better remember that." Lilly pressed the mute button on her phone and held it up, "I am sorry I was just messing around," then she ended the call. Lilly looked back at Susan, "I am still going to have to punish you for your disobedience."

"Punish? What…what do you mean?" Susan asked in a scared voice.

"You need to learn that when I tell you something you are to do it without question or complaint, Susan. I was hoping we could get by at least the first night without you misbehaving and work on your training the rest of the weekend and later, but that seemed too much to ask for." Lilly sat back down on the bed and once again rummaged through the black bag and it was not long before she pulled out a large black hard leather paddle.

"This should do nicely to start." Lilly said as she caressed the handle of the paddle seductively. "You need to learn to respect and obey me; slut, and soon I think you will learn to enjoy how the paddle can feel on your ass cheeks, but not today. Today you will learn just a small taste of how cruel I can be when you disobey me. Just feel lucky I am in a good mood."

A still naked Lilly got off the bed and untied Susan's hands and feet. Then she pulled the whimpering woman by her hair around to the foot of the bed.

"Stand up and place your hands on bed and spread your legs." Lilly commanded and Susan obeyed.

Once the older woman was in position, Lilly walked back to the bed and pulled out two black silk ropes from her bag and walked back to Susan. Lilly then tied Susan's hands to the wooden bed frame and grabbed her paddle off the bed.

"Stick your ass out." Lilly ordered.

Susan, terrified of what was going to happen, did as Lilly told her and then let out a loud whelp of pain as the girl brought the paddle down on her right butt cheek. It burned and Susan started crying again from the pain and humiliation. Lilly did not say a word as she paddled the woman ten times on her right butt cheek and then ten on the left. Susan thought at first maybe Lilly would just "playfully" spank her and not cause any real pain, but she was wrong as Lilly smacked her butt with a great deal of force each time. By the times she was done, Susan was sobbing in burning, throbbing pain spread all over her butt. Lilly then untied her, told her not to move, placed all her items back in the bag, tossed to bag to the floor, and once more lay down on the bed.

"I showed you how I can make you cry out in pain, and trust me that was nothing to what I am capable of, now let me show you how I can give you pleasure." Lilly said smirking and then patted the bed next to her body. "Come here, whore, it's time to have fun. Your crying and begging made me even hornier."

Susan sniffled and wiped her eyes as she looked at Lilly, who spread her legs, and she saw how wet Lilly's sex had become. She nodded and slowly made her way to the blonde girl, her butt extremely red and hurting from the paddling.


	4. Chapter 4

Susan lay down on the bed next to Lilly and gave a whelp of pain as the girl grabbed her sore butt and pulled her closer. Lilly smiled and brought her mouth to the older woman's ad her hands ran up and down her back stroking her seductively. As Lilly kissed her, Susan lay on the bed unresponsive and her actions caused Lilly to grab her red butt and squeeze hard making the older woman yelp once again in pain. Lilly pulled her head back as she looked Susan in the eyes.

"I highly suggest you at least act like you are enjoying yourself, Susan, before you really piss me off. That spanking is nothing compared to what I am capable of." Lilly told her sternly.

Susan nodded, "I…I am sorry, Lilly. I will. I promise."

"Don't be afraid of me, Susan. When I spanked you, you deserved it for not obeying me. You will learn to obey me just as you will learn to please me and be pleased by the things I will do to you. While I get aroused by your whimpers and begging and even crying I do so differently than when I have to hurt you in way you do not enjoy. I don't like to punish, Susan, but it had to be done to correct your mistakes." Lilly said in a kind voice as she stroked the older woman's brown hair.

The truth was, Susan was afraid of the younger blonde girl now. Not just over the back mail tape she had and what she could do with it, but also afraid of her physically. Lilly had proved to her she could be horribly mean and the spanking the girl gave her hurt terribly and Susan did not want to find out what Lilly had meant by, "what I am capable of".

Lilly leaned in again and kissed Susan one more and this time the older woman was more responsive and parted her lips to allow the blonde girls tongue to enter her mouth. Susan thought Lilly's kiss as nice and very sensual and different than the kisses Jesse gave her. Oh his kisses were wonderful, but rough and hard, while Lilly's was soft and sexier Susan thought, but even if the kiss felt nice to the woman they were still wrong. Susan flinched a little when she felt Lilly's fingers gently touch her breasts and then start to fondle her nipples and a slight moan escaped her lips. Susan's nipples were always a high erogenous area for her; it was like she had an invisible string with one end attached to her nipples and the other to her clit and when her nipples were toyed with the string would pull on her clit and make it tingle with pleasure. Even if she tried to fight it and knew what she was doing was wrong in so many ways, her body started to betray her and her nipples grew taunt and her sex started to moisten slightly as Lilly kissed and fondle her. When Lilly removed her mouth from Susan's and placed it on her left breast and sucked and licked and flicked her tongue over the woman's nipple, more moans of pleasure escaped Susan's mouth and she even bit her lower lip to quiet the sounds of her unwanted arousal but when Lilly bite her nipple playfully Susan moaned loudly in pleasure and wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pressed her hips to Lilly's.

"See it's not so bad, Susan." Lilly giggled as she looked up at Susan, "Normally I would require you to make me come first, but since this is your first time I will make you come first." Lilly told her as she continued to play with Susan's nipples.

"I…I…I don't think I will, Lilly. Please don't be mad if I can't. I just am not into girls like you." Susan whimpered out.

Lilly just smiled at the woman and sensually traced her fingers of her right hand down Susan's breasts and stomach and then parted the older ladies legs. Once Susan's legs were spread Lilly began gently stroking her inner thighs with a lite, feather touch and Susan closed her eyes as she felt the pleasing caress. Lilly continued to use her mouth on Susan's nipples as she teased the woman with her caresses on her thighs and Susan let out a sudden uncontrolled moan as Lilly's finger penetrated her sex, which was actually wet at this point. Lilly twirled her finger inside Susan and then pulled it out, brought it to her own mouth, and licked the finger.

"Umm, your pussy got a little wet, Susan." Lilly told her in playful voice, "You taste good to for an old whore." She teased and then placed her finger back inside the older woman.

Susan blushed at the comment and how her body responded against her will to Lilly's expert attention. Her nipples grew painfully taunt and her sex was getting wetter as Lilly slipped a second finger inside her. She did not say a word but closed her eyes as Lilly toyed with her. Susan wanted to cry at how her body betrayed her; this was just wrong. She was not supposed to be enjoying what the young blonde was doing to her. A thought flashed in Susan's mind as Lilly moved her mouth off her breasts and started kissing her way down her stomach and then positioning herself so her head was between Susan's spread thighs; had Lilly done something similar with Miley? The young girl could have easily black mailed Miley into having sex with her in her daughter's Hannah Montana days. The thought was driven from her mind as the older woman moaned loudly in unwanted pleasure as Lilly placed her mouth on her clit.

As Lilly used her fingers, mouth, and tongue on her clit and sex, Susan's hands were at her sides gripping the bed sheets tight in pleasure. While she had a limited amount of lovers Susan had come to the conclusion there were three types of receiving oral sex. Her first boyfriend and the one night stand she had years ago fell into category one; people who really did not know what they were doing in that area and Susan would let them give her oral sex for a while and then tell them that was nice but she wanted to be penetrated now. The second was her husband, it felt very good and sometimes she would orgasm during, but most of the time she would let him give her oral sex for a while until she was so aroused she would ask him to penetrate her. The third was Jesse; he knew what he was doing and would make her orgasm every time as he used his mouth and fingers on her sex; but Lilly added a new category to Susan's mental list. The only word Susan could think to describe Lilly's oral sex skill was "incredible". The way the blonde girl used her hands inside her, finding her G-spot so quickly and how she moved her now three fingers inside her, the way her mouth and tongue teased and kissed her clit, everything the girl did to her was just incredible and it was not long before Susan felt her orgasm building.

"Ohhh….Lilly…I…I'm going to come!" Susan shouted out and gripped the sheets tighter in her fists.

Encouraged by the woman's reaction, Lilly focused her three fingers on Susan's G-spot and then placed her tongue in the woman's butt and made circular motions inside Susan. This act was all she could bare and Susan's body exploded in orgasm. As she screamed out her orgasm, Lilly continued to expertly finger and tongue Susan and before her body could relax in post orgasmic bliss Susan felt herself explode again as she came a second time.

"Oh stop; please stop…Lilly no more please." Susan begged as she lay on the bed panting and trying to catch her breath as Lilly moved her tongue from her butt back to the woman's clit.

Lilly removed her mouth and fingers from Susan's sex, which was slick with her sex fluid, looked up at the older woman, and grinned at Susan's reaction to her orgasm. Ashamed that she actually had an orgasm, Susan had covered her face with her hands.

"Well you even surprised me with how fast you came although I should have expected it from such a whore." Lilly said as she moved her naked body to cover the older woman's. "Now kiss me and lick your pussy off my face."

Lilly brought her mouth down over Susan's and kissed her and then pulled back a little to allow the woman to lick her lips and chin. When she was satisfied, the young blonde girl rolled off Susan and lay next to her with her legs spread.

"Now you do me. Make me come." Lilly ordered as she grabbed Susan by the hair and forced the woman down between her spread legs.

"I…I don't know how. I've never done that before." Susan protested in a weak whimpering voice.

"Just do to me what I did to you." Lilly encouraged her.

Susan lowered her head to Lilly's sex and ran her tongue over the girl's wet sex. She was surprised at that Lilly tasted different than she did. Not at all unpleasant, but a little tangy, musky, clean taste. Other than that there was really not much taste or scent to the girl. As Susan preformed her oral act on Lilly, the girl would give her verbal directions and tell her what felt good, where to place her tongue and hands and fingers and to look up at her. Susan could tell by Lilly's reaction that she was not doing a very good job and after some time Lilly grabbed a handful of the older woman's hair and pulled her head back hard; so hard it brought tears to Susan's eyes.

"Fuck! You are pathetic! I felt like I was getting an examine from my gynecologist. Your fucking hands and mouth were all over the place. You can't even follow simple instructions!" Lilly yelled at her and pulled Susan's hair even harder.

"I…I am sorry. Please, you're hurting me. Please Lilly." Susan pleaded.

"Useless whore! I am going to have to train you on how to eat pussy I see." Lilly scolded and pushed Susan off the bed with her right foot.

Susan fell to the floor with a thump and Lilly got off the bed and walked over to her black bag and pulled out a small purple vibrator with small nubs on the tip. She then lay back on the bed with her butt right on the edge and spread her legs wide apart and lifted them to expose her butt.

"Since you don't know how to lick pussy let's see how well you do at licking ass. Until you learn how to make me come with your mouth the only thing you will place your tongue on is my ass." Lilly said.

Susan looked at Lilly's exposed sex and other small tight hole and swallowed hard. "No…please, Lilly. Please not there." She begged.

Lilly laughed, "Oh you hypocritical, slut. Its ok for you to get your asshole licked and fucked but you shy away from doing it to others." Lilly's voice changed from amusement to anger, "Now get your fucking tongue in my ass!"

Even though Lilly had given her a wonderful orgasm, Susan was still frightened of the young blonde and did as she was told. She crawled to the bed and lowered her head back down between Lilly's legs, but this time instead of licking Lilly's sex she timidly placed her tongue on the edge of the girl's small hole and gave it a tentative lick. Susan then felt Lilly's hand on the back of her head and she was pushed harder against Lilly's butt.

"I didn't say to rim me, bitch! Get that tongue deep in my ass!" Lilly yelled.

Susan closed her eyes and stuck her tongue into Lilly's butt and again she was surprised at the taste or lack of. It tasted slightly musky but that was all. Susan opened her eyes when she heard a buzzing sound and saw Lilly was using the vibrator on her own clit and she could smell the blonde girl's sex more prominently. Susan was embarrassed that she actually liked the smell, it smelled earthy and sensual. She also was getting turned on again by seeing Lilly use the sex toy on herself and how the blonde's stomach muscles would give small little jerks in her pleasure and the moans Lilly was making. With Lilly once again giving her verbal directions on how to use her tongue in the girl's butt, Susan kept her eyes focused on Lilly as she tongued the blonde. Lilly would tell her to go deeper, to twirl her tongue, to pull it out and lick around the edges and then go deeper again. It was not long before Susan saw Lilly's stomach tighten and then heard the girl gasp and moan as she started to orgasm. Susan pushed her tongue even deeper into Lilly's but and made twirling motions with it, something she noticed Lilly really enjoyed, and kept her eyes on the young blonde's face. Susan found Lilly's facial expression when she came very exciting the way the younger girl closed her eyes tight and how her face contorted with the look of ecstasy. Susan felt she finally felt she got a little power over the dominant Lilly, but that feeling did not last long when Lilly's orgasm ended and the girl grabbed Susan's hair and pulled her back hard.

"That's enough! You seem to enjoy licking my ass like a good whore would." Lilly told her as she let go of the woman's hair and got off the bed. "Lie on the bed on your stomach and put your ass up. We are going out to eat but you need an extra little accessory added before you get dressed."

Susan frowned but did as Lilly told her. She got back on the bed, lay on her stomach and put her butt in the air. When she turned her head to watch Lilly closely, she saw the girl was once more searching for something in her black nylon bag. Susan saw Lilly pull out a small bottle of some type of liquid and then a pink anal plug; while she never had one used on her Susan was not that naive and knew what the item was. Lilly got back on the bed behind Susan and gave the older woman's butt a hard smack with her bare hand.

"Up higher, whore." Lilly commanded her, "And spread your ass apart for me."

Susan lifted her butt higher and turned her head back to look at Lilly, "Please, Lilly…please not there…don't do this please." She whined.

"Shut up!" Lilly smacked the woman's butt harder. "Place your hands on your ass and spread it wide for me. I know how much you like getting your ass fucked…Jesse and Mark wore it out in that video." Lilly chuckled.

"No…please…I…I didn't have a choice with them…please Lilly." Susan continued to beg the girl.

In truth, Susan was beginning to enjoy anal sex with Jesse even if he was very well endowed and the initial penetration hurt her, but after a few moments the feeling turned to a strange but very pleasing feeling and it aroused her a great deal. But now with her butt high in the air and Lilly telling her to spread herself apart and expose herself in that way made her feel humiliated.

"Susan, do as I say or that little spanking I gave your earlier will feel like a kiss on the ass compared to other things and ways I am capable of doing to hurt and punish you." Lilly told her in a sharp voice.

Susan let out a whining whimper and placed her hands on her butt cheeks and spread herself wide apart in a vulgar way. She flinched a little when she felt the lubricant drip on her butt crack and then gave small grunting, whimpering sounds as Lilly spread the lubricant inside her butt with two fingers. It actually felt pleasant when Lilly slowly thrust her fingers inside her and once more Susan was ashamed that she was getting sexually aroused; something she knew Lilly noticed when she heard the girl laugh at her.

"Oh my God, you are a whore! Your pussy is getting wet again with my fingers in your ass." Lilly teased her and then withdrew her fingers and inserted the anal plug into the older woman's butt.

Susan whimpered louder as she felt the sex toy enter her, spreading her anus wider and wider as the mushroom base of the plug went into her and the toy was inserted completely in her. When done, Lilly patted her butt and giggled.

"There…now let's see what kind of clothes you have to wear for dinner." Lilly told her and got off the bed. "Don't you move, slut, I will pick something out for you."

Susan stayed in place as Lilly walked to her closet and started searching for something for the older woman to wear. While Lilly was looking in her closet, Susan's butt got adjusted to the plug and it started to make her even more aroused and to her shame she wanted Lilly to make her orgasm once more.

"Damn, Susan, we need to take you shopping." Lilly's words broke Susan from her thoughts of the blonde girl preforming oral sex on her again. "You need some 'fuck me' clothes; all this shit is too conservative. If you are going to be my whore you need to look the part."

Lilly looked disappointed as she took a pleated black skirt, a red blouse, and a pair of three inch black heels from the closet. She laid the heels on the floor next to the bed, placed the blouse on the bed, and while holding the skirt in her hands sat down on the bed next to Susan, who was still on her hands and knees and giving and occasional whimper at the feeling of the anal plug inside her. Lilly grabbed the hem of the skirt and ripped the small slit to make it larger.

"There…that is a little better. Tomorrow we will go shopping for some new clothes for you to wear; I know the perfect stores for you." Lilly said and then reached over and patted Susan's butt and then grinning gave the anal plug a push causing the older woman to moan out.

"Damn you are wet again. I knew you were an ass slut." Lilly giggled and got off the bed. "Now get dressed. Panties but no bra or stockings." She ordered Susan as she walked to the bedroom door.

"Lilly, I can't go out with this…this thing inside me. I just can't!" Susan whined her complaint.

Lilly stopped and turned around and looked at Susan, who now turned over on the bed to lie on her side. "You will go out with that in your slut ass and do al I tell you to do this weekend. We have just skimmed the surface of the things I am going to do to you this weekend and the things you are going to do for me. You will not remove that plug until I tell you or remove it from you. I told you, Susan, you are now my whore and will do what I tell you to do. I can make it pleasurable for you or I can make it painful for you. That choice is yours…the only choice you have."

"Why are you doing this to me? You are Miley's best friend and I loved you like my own daughter. How can you do this to me with all the things I…we…have done for you?" Susan began to cry.

Lilly walked back to the bed and sat down and started running her fingers though the older woman's hair. "Yes I am Miley's best friend and I love her a great deal and I love you as well and I am very appreciative of all you have done for me, Susan. Don't think I am not." Lilly sighed, "Let me explain what is going to happen from now on so you will understand why I am doing this. See, Susan, I knew you were fucking Jesse before I saw the tape. Well not Jesse at first, but someone, and I followed you the night you went and met him at that cheap hotel and then I saw it was Jesse as the two of you went into the room. I have watched and studied you for the last couple of years. See I always wanted to fuck you ever since I was about sixteen and I admit you were the occasional fantasy of my masturbation times. But as I studied you I noticed how publicly you were always the one in control in your life except when it came to me and Miley and even Jackson. You let us get away with things at times and were actually very submissive to us. Then when I got lucky and saw that tape I saw how submissive you were sexually and the nasty things you liked done to you while you were getting fucked. I saw how turned on you got when Jesse and Mark treated you like a whore. That was when I saw my chance.

"You see Susan, I am a dominant person and I love to be dominant in sex and I like to dominant my sexual partner in a lot of different ways. I like to control what I do the them sexually and even non-sexually. I have had other girls and even some boys as play things, I much prefer girls since submissive boys actually turn me off, but I am looking for a girl…in your case a woman, to be my submissive…my slave so to speak. You are going to be my toy, my play thing, my pet, my fuck toy for whenever I want. But it is going to go further than that. I am going to train you to please me not just sexually but in other ways. You will dress as I tell you, eat what I tell you, you will not fuck anyone else unless it's with my permission, you will not even make yourself cum unless I tell you to do so, I will teach you certain protocol of how you address me or present yourself to me, and you will learn to obey me in all areas of your life. Now that training is going to take time and mistakes will be punished and that punishment will involve pain at times, but soon you will learn what I require and it will be second nature to you." Lilly smiled at Susan as the young girl's hands moved from her head to the older woman's breasts and she gently stoked her nipples.

A slight moan escaped Susan's lips uncontrollably at the touch in her nipples, "But…but what if I don't want that. I can't want that or do that, Lilly. It's just not right…it's so wrong what you did to me…making me do now. It's…it's…it's almost like rape, Lilly." Susan protested.

Lilly chuckled, "No, you consented to what I did to you…true with a little encouragement, but you allowed me to because deep down you wanted me to. You wanted to give up your control to me just as you did with Jesse. Plus you enjoyed it when I made you cum. You could have stopped me if you really wanted to and you know it. Umm…we will give it about a month. By then we both will figure out if this is what we want and you can tell me then 'yes' or 'no'. We have a lot to explore, Susan, and I have so much to teach you about this type of relationship. There will be 'hard limits'…things you will never do for me or me to you. We will explore all that in time, but for now you are right. You don't have a choice as to what I will do to you."

"What…what about Miley, Lilly. Does she know…have…have you done these things to her. Please…please tell me you have not blackmailed her being Hannah…" Susan did not get a chance to finish and gave a cry of pain as Lilly slapped her across the face hard.

"Shut up! How dare you! First rule you will learn to obey. Never…never mention my relationship with Miley! NEVER!" Lilly slapped Susan again hard. "Do you honestly think Miley and I would be best friends if I 'made her' be a whore like her mother is? God for someone who is so smart, you are a stupid cunt! Miley trusted me with her Hannah secret a long time ago and I never betrayed that trust nor have I ever used that against her! I love Miley and you will never discuss my relationship with her again! You will learn not to piss me off, Susan. I am not a sadist and while I enjoy certain things and doing things to my sexual partner and some do involve pain, I don't like to punish but I can and will when required. I can be a sadistic bitch when I have to be; you had better keep that in mind." Lilly got off the bed quickly and walked to the door where she paused, "Now get dressed, whore, and I changed my mind. No panties…white trash sluts don't wear panties!"

As Lilly left the room, Susan wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly got off the bed. The toy in her butt did not hurt and actually gave her a small amount of pleasure, but it was uncomfortable when she moved and walked. She started to get dressed and thought of all Lilly told her. She would play Lilly's game for a month. After all, how hard could it be for one month? Lilly was away at school during the week and Susan knew she would not come home every weekend. As Susan buttoned her blouse, she told herself she would do as the mean young blonde girl told her for the weekend and obey Lilly so she would not hurt her anymore and maybe after a few more times and that would be it. After a month she would tell Lilly she was not going to do it anymore and that would be the end of Lilly's sick, perverted game. Susan zipped up her ripped skirt and decided after Lilly was done with her in a month, she would tell Miley everything. Miley needed to know how sick her best friend was, how her boyfriend cheated on her, and hoping she would forgive Susan; Susan knew Miley needed to know how much of a whore her mother had been.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note – again, this story will include some extreme BDSM scenes and some that will be vulgar and humiliation. Don't read if not interested.

After Susan got dressed in the clothes Lilly has laid out for her and applied fresh makeup and brushed and styled her hair she sat on the bed and waited for the blonde girl to come "collect" her as Lilly called it. Lilly came into the room also dressed and freshened up, wearing a red strapless sundress with white pokadots. Susan took a moment to admire how beautiful the young woman had grown up to become. Once a cute tomboy, Lilly had grown into a very pretty young woman.

"Let's go, whore." Lilly told Susan.

Susan got off the bed with a frown, "Lilly, can you not call me that anymore please?" She asked in a tentative voice.

Lilly grinned at her, "No. Until you prove and earn otherwise you will be addressed as whore. With me you don't have a name yet."

Susan sighed and followed Lilly out of the bedroom. At the front door Lilly paused as Susan stood behind her, and tapped her foot on the ground with inpatients. After a few moments the girl turned to Susan.

"You will always open doors for me, whore. All doors. Understood?" Lilly told Susan.

Susan nodded and walked passed Lilly and as she was about to place her hand on the door she felt herself being pulled back hard by her hair.

"When I ask you a question I expect and answer, whore." Lilly said sharply.

"Awww…okay…yes, Lilly." Susan whimpered out, but Lilly pulled her hair harder.

"No, from now one you will address me as Miss Lilly or Ma'am. Later when you have earned the right you will address me a Mistress Lilly. Understood?"

"Yes…yes Miss Lilly." Susan answered.

"Very good, whore; you will learn what I require in time. You drive." Lilly said and let of Susan hair.

Susan opened the door for Lilly and the two women went out for dinner. Susan was a smart lady and she opened the car door for Lilly as they got in the car and then when they got to the restaurant she got out of the car she walked around and opened the door for the younger girl again. She did not want to be hurt anymore and she was still afraid of what Lilly would do to her both physically and with the video. Lilly had told Susan to drive to a casual chain restaurant for dinner and when the waitress came to take their order Lilly ordered for Susan. Both girls ate a light dinner salad because Lilly told Susan they did not want to be too full with the plans Lilly had for Susan the rest of the night. Susan ate her dinner and shifted uncomfortably all though the meal as pressure was put on the anal plug still inside her, but the feeling of it in her butt aroused her and her sex became very wet and her clit tingled with excitement. Besides Lilly addressing her as "whore" throughout the meal and Susan replying "yes Ma'am or "yes Miss", the conversation was normal. Lilly asked how Susan's job was going and Lilly told Susan of school and how she and Miley were doing, etc. Normal dinner conversation, that while Lilly did most of the talking since Susan was still in a state of mild shock about that was happening to her, she did manage a few small laughs and giggles as Lilly told her some amusing stories of things that happened to her and Miley at school. After Dinner, Susan drove them home and once in the house Lilly told her to take off all her clothes and run a warm bath for herself and it was time to "take care of that mess around your pussy". Susan nodded and with a "yes Miss Lilly", she did as the girl instructed.

That night Lilly used Susan as she said she would' as her fuck toy and it continued for the rest of the weekend. The younger girl dominated the older woman in every way possible, so Susan thought but was later to find out Lilly had just begun her role as Susan's Mistress. Susan was penetrated in her sex, mouth, and butt by Lilly's strap on dildo, numerous sex toys used on her in every way, and Saturday night Lilly even handcuffed a whimpering and begging Susan to the bed with her arms above her head and her legs spread wide with her feet bound to the headboard behind her head. Lilly took her time, what felt and most likely was hours before using various sex toys on Susan's sex, clit, and butt until the woman was actually crying and begging Lilly to let her have an orgasm. Every time Lilly wanted to orgasm she had Susan stick her tongue in the younger girl's butt and used a vibrator to bring herself to orgasm. Lilly would place herself on all fours on the bed, have Susan rim her butt until she came, lay on the bed and Susan would lick her that way, or the blonde dominant girl would lay Susan on her back on the bed and straddle her face and make her lick her butt in that position. Lilly never allowed Susan to lick her sex all weekend telling the older woman she would train her how to "eat pussy" the next weekend. One time Lilly even placed a type of gag in Susan's mouth that had a hard rubber balloon on the end to be inserted in the woman's mouth, which Lilly pumped up to where it stretched Susan's jaw painfully, and the end protruding from the older woman's mouth was an eight inch dildo that Lilly "rode" to orgasm.

Lilly completely humiliated Susan all weekend physically and verbally and sexually, but she also gave the older submissive woman wonderful orgasms. Lilly also did not allow Susan to wear any clothes while around the house and when she went about normal chores Lilly gave her, such as cleaning or cooking, she was to do so naked and with the anal plug inserted in her. Sometimes when she passed a mirror, Susan would look at her now hairless private area and blush but thought it did look sexy. Lilly would take Susan sexually whenever she wanted to in various ways; one time when Susan was washing Lilly's clothes, the younger girl came up behind her, bent her over the washing machine, and fucked her butt with a strap on while she fingered Susan's sex until the older woman screamed out another orgasm.

Susan discovered some differences about sex with Lilly over Jesse, besides the obvious of Lilly being a girl, but Jesse would love to see Susan have an orgasm when they had sex. He told her it was sexy and the way she screamed and moaned was a huge turn on to him. But Lilly was in so much control; she would tease and pleasurably torment Susan until the older woman would beg to orgasm only to be denied by the girl. Lilly told Susan she was to come only with her permission. The times Susan could not hold back her release and would come without permission resulted in her being punished by the cruel girl. Either a hard spanking with a paddle or even told to kneel on the floor, hold her hands out palm up, and Lilly would smack her palms with a foot and a half long bamboo rod.

When not having sex, Lilly trained Susan in some areas the younger girl wanted of the older woman such as positions she was to assume with one simple command word from Lilly. When Lilly gave her the order "Present", Susan was to stand in front of Lilly, place her hands on her head, spread her feet shoulder length apart, stick out her chest, and let the girl "inspect her". At the command of "Expose", Susan was to stand in front of Lilly, turn around, bend over as far as she could, place her hands on her butt cheeks and spread them wide apart for the younger girl. There were a few others Susan had to learn like when Lilly told her "Stay", Susan was to in whatever position she was in at the moment and not move, at the word "kneel", Susan was to drop on her knees, place her hands on her knees, and kneel before her Mistress, and others such as "Follow" or "Come", where Susan was to stand a foot behind Lilly and slightly off to the right and follow the girl when she walked. One time Susan muttered under her breath that Lilly was training her like a dog and the blonde girl laughed and told her, "exactly, you are my bitch and my pet now shut up. A good submissive is seen not heard unless spoken to." And again any mistakes Susan made resulted in her getting punished.

Saturday afternoon, Lilly did take the woman shopping as she promised. First they went to normal stores where Lilly would have Susan try on different less outfits that consisted or short skirts, sexy lingerie, sexy tops, two very short and skin tight mini dresses, and even some corsets for the woman to wear. The outfits were not cheap or cheap looking but nice sexy clothes for Susan to wear. When satisfied with Susan's new outfits, Lilly took her to a fetish shop and had Susan try on two fetish outfits for her to wear. One being more like a harness than actual clothes. It was a one piece outfit made of soft black leather straps, some buckles, and metal D rings that Susan had to step into and pull up, then place her arms in the arm holes, and then buckle the straps below her chest and just above her sex below her belly button. The D rings circled her breasts so her nipples stuck out between them and a D ring over her sex that left access to inside her and it left her butt exposed. To add it Lilly had her try on a pair of latex and leather six inch heeled boots. The soft tight latex tops of the boots went all the way up to Susan's crotch and she struggled to get them on until Lilly suggested she "role" the latex up her legs which did make it easier. Once the complete outfit was on, Lilly giggled in delight as she made a humiliated Susan walk around the store to model the outfit for her and then Lilly pouted like a little girl when the sales clerk, his eyes roaming up and down Susan's body the entire time, told her that they had to use the private dressing room area for modeling. The other outfit was just like a one piece skimpy bathing suit that was made out of shinny latex. The suit had zippers over the breasts to release them and a zipper in the crotch area to expose Susan's sex and butt when unzipped. Lilly told the woman the outfits will be only worn when Lilly told her to wear them. Susan rolled her eyes and thought when the hell would she ever wear such deviate clothes.

Lilly left to go back to college Sunday mid-morning after she had bent Susan over the breakfast nook table and penetrated her sex with her strap on and allowed the older woman one more orgasm. Before she left she instructed Susan that for the rest of the week the woman was to insert anal beads into herself before she left for work and not remove them until she got home. When Lilly left, Susan slowly walked to her bedroom, lay on the bed naked, her entire body sore from being used by Lilly all weekend, and cried herself to sleep. She cried how humiliated she felt, how Lilly used her over and over, how Lilly hurt her, and also Susan cried in shame about how her body responded to the cruel younger girl's use of her. When Lilly allowed it, Susan had numerous orgasms and she even had begged Lilly to make her come when the blonde girl would tease her without mercy. Susan had been in control of herself and her surroundings for most of her life and to completely surrender herself to Lilly as she did made her feel so alive but she was ashamed and humiliated how Lilly made her feel physically and emotionally. Susan knew the perversions Lilly made her do and she did to Lilly were just wrong, but how come she enjoyed it so, she asked herself a million times as she cried herself to sleep.

Lilly walked into the common room of her dorms a little after 2pm. It was only a two hour drive from home to school and she had made good time, speeding some. She was exhausted and had a test she needed to study for the next day, but her mind was on a nice warm shower and a nap first. As she walked into the common room she glanced around and saw a couple of girls chatting and watching television and then smiled wide as she saw Miley curled up on the couch reading a book. Lilly took a moment to admire her best friend. Miley had her long curly brown hair piled up on her head, was wearing a school mascot tee shirt, and white jean cut off shorts with her long tan legs tucked under her very cute butt. Lilly giggled when she saw her friend bite her bottom lip in frustration as she read.

"I told you that you should have taken English Lit. with me freshman year." Lilly commented as she walked to the couch and sat down.

Miley looked up and grinned at her blonde friend. "I don't know how you got an A on your paper for this book. It's stupid."

Lilly laughed, "I liked it."

"Yeah, the storyline is interesting but gesh, how it's written sucks." Miley sighed and closed the book and placed it on her lap. "I can't figure out if Faulkner was a literary genius or just plan crazy."

Lilly laughed again, "I admit _**Absalom, Absalom **_is a hard read but I still liked it. How was your weekend in New York?"

"Boring since you weren't there and the interview was the same ole, same ole. 'Miley, when is your next tour? Miley how is school? Miley how is the relationship with Jesse?' Stupid stuff. Show airs Monday afternoon so we can watch it. How was your weekend?"

"Yeah we can watch it. I like seeing you on television. My weekend was fine but exhausting. I am going to the room, taking a hot shower, napping for a couple of hours, and then have to study for my psych test tomorrow."

Miley wrinkled her nose, something Lilly thought was extremely cute, "Why on earth did you want to major in psychology?"

Lilly laughed, "To better understand what dark secrets lay under the human mind."

Miley joined Lilly's laughter, "Oh God, that's all I need."

Lilly got off the couch and made her way to the stairs that led to their room and Miley got up and followed. The two girls had a one of the larger rooms normally reserved for upperclassman but due to Miley's celebrity status this room was conveniently found for them. Other than that Miley really did not receive special treatment on campus. The school had had many celebrities and other famous people attend in the past and Lilly could name four other famous people attending the school currently so Miley's status really didn't mean anything on campus. Both Miley and Lilly liked it that way and paparazzi were not allowed past the entrance gate so it gave Miley and the others s great deal of privacy. The room was clean very clean and neat, something Miley made sure of, and had two beds, two dressers, its own full bathroom, and two closets and one was even a large spacious walk in.

When Miley closed the door behind them she went about picking up Lilly's clothes without complaint as the blonde girl stripped and let them fall to the floor. When in just her bra and panties Miley threw herself in Lilly's arms and kissed the girl on her lips with passion. Lilly returned the kiss with equal passion and after a moment gently pushed Miley away and smiled at her.

"I really did miss you this weekend, Lilly." Miley grinned. "I hate being without you. I love you so much."


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly smiled at Miley, "I love you too Miley and I missed you over the weekend as well."

"Oh, Tracy called. She is having a party this weekend and wants to know if we can make it." Miley told Lilly.

Lilly sighed, "No. I don't think so. I have other plans this weekend."

Miley pouted like a child, "Please, Lilly. We have not been to one of her parties in ages. I would really like to go."

Lilly shook her head, "I said no. I have other plans. Stuff that needs to be done."

Miley frowned, "Soooooo…tell me then. How was it? Do you think she will work out better than the other two girls?"

Lilly sat on the edge of the bed and Miley dropped down and sat in the floor and cuddled up against Lilly's bare tan legs and started to gently run her fingers over the blonde girl's legs in a seductive manner.

"She was fine…needs a lot of work and training and seriously needs to learn how to sexually please a girl. Men I think she has down pat, but she had never been with another girl before so that needs work. Yeah, I think this one may just work out." Lilly replied.

Miley clapped her hands together like a child and let out a little squeal of delight. "So when do I get to meet her? Is she pretty? What's her name?" Miley asked curiously and then went back to caressing Lilly's legs this time running her fingers all the way to the other girl's inner thighs.

Lilly sighed, "Slow down, Miley, yes you will meet her when she is better trained and yes I think you will find her very pretty. Her looks favor you actually." Lilly paused when she felt Miley's fingers brush up against her panties very close to her sex and she looked down at the very pretty face of Miley. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

Miley looked up at Lilly and grinned, "I'm horny…please Lilly. Please fuck me." Miley pleaded.

"You are always horny. I swear you could be gang banged by five men for hours and still want more. I told you I was tired and need a shower and have a lot I need to do today and fucking you is not one of them." Lilly said in a slight disappointing tone.

Miley giggled, "Just five…I think I would prefer nine or ten. But please, Lilly, I spent all weekend alone while you were training a new sub and getting all kinds of sex. I'm horny." Miley added with a pout and then tried to slip her fingers under Lilly's panties only to have the blonde girl grab her hand and push it away.

"I said no, Miley." Lilly said sternly and got off the bed and started to walk to the bathroom.

"It's not fair!" Miley said harshly. "You got to fuck another slut all weekend. It's my turn now." Miley's tone sounded of anger.

Lilly stopped and turned around and started at Miley who was still on the floor and had a pouty look on her face. "You want to get fucked?" Miley nodded. "Okay I'll fuck you. Take off your clothes and get on the bed on all fours."

Miley grinned and did as Lilly told her to. When she was naked and on the bed on her hands and knees she turned her head and saw Lilly walking out of the walk in closet with a harness with a dildo attached to it. Miley frowned a little.

"Not that one, Lilly, please. It's too big. Please use the little one." Miley whined.

Lilly grinned as she stepped into the strap on and attached it to her and then she held the large fifteen inch and very thick dildo in her hand. "Oh you can take it, you always have. You know you like it big like a good whore. You take Jesse's big cock in your slut pussy and ass all the time."

Miley frowned, "Yes…but that one is bigger than him…please Lilly." She whined.

Lilly walked to the bed and kneeled down in front of Miley and grabbed a handful of the girl's long thick brown hair. "Shut up, whore, and suck it like a good slut."

Miley's mouth was half open when Lilly pulled her hair hard and Lilly pushed the large fake penis in her mouth. Miley had to stretch her mouth wide to take the large thing in her and it was not long before she was choking and gasping for air as Lilly rammed the dildo in and out of her mouth hard. Tears came to Miley's eyes as Lilly basically fucked her mouth and she gagged several times and then tried to push Lilly back when the blonde pinched her nose and she could not breathe. But Lilly ignored her muffled cries and please and continued to thrust the large object into Miley's mouth hard. After a few more moments Lilly pulled back and Miley gasped for air as she coughed and a lot of her own saliva ran out of her mouth and down her chin. She whimpered as Lilly pulled her head up hard by her hair.

"My little bitch wants to get fucked?" Lilly asked as she twisted her hips back and forth slapping Miley's face with the dildo.

"Yes…please, Lilly." Miley begged.

Lilly grinned and moved off the bed, got behind Miley, and then pulled the girls arms behind her back hard causing Miley to let out a whelp of pain as her head dropped to the bed. Lilly then handcuffed Miley's hands behind her back and started running her hand up and down Miley's wet sex causing Miley to moan in pleasure.

"Wow, you are horny. Your pussy is so wet." Lilly teased Miley and then placed a finger inside the other girl.

"Ohhhh….yes…please, Lilly, please fuck me. I'll come fast I promise." Miley pleaded as Lilly fingered her.

Lilly grinned and placed the dildo against Miley causing Miley's head to jerk up and her eyes grew wide.

"No…not there, oh God Lilly not there with that one…please." Miley begged as she felt the dildo press against her butt.

Lilly bent over so her head was down next to Miley's, "Oh I thought my little slut wanted to get fucked." She teased.

"I…I do...please not there first…please let me cum and then you can do it there…just lube it first. It's so big." Miley whined.

Lilly once again grabbed Miley's long hair and pulled the girl's head back and then stuffed her panties in Miley's mouth. "That's so no one can hear you scream out, whore! Plus you like the tastes of my dirty panties don't you? I bet you can taste my pussy and ass on them."

Lilly let go of the whimpering girl's hair and Miley's head fell back down on the bed. Lilly then straightened back up, grabbed Miley's butt cheeks and spread her butt apart wide. Lilly then sucked her mouth and gathered a great deal of saliva and let her spit drop into Miley's spread butthole.

"Oh no lube today, Miley, your whore ass has been so wore out over the years I bet it could easily take two of these big fake cocks." Lilly taunted as Miley whimpered and gave muffled pleas.

Lilly then pressed the large dildo to Miley's butt and gave a small thrust so the fake penis just barely entered the other girl. Miley gave a muffled scream and tried to get away by inching up on the bed, but Lilly grabbed her arms and pulled her hard back to her causing Miley even more pain. Normally Miley enjoyed anal sex very much and has even had orgasms at times with just her butt penetrated, but with no lubricant and the size of the dildo it was going to be very painful and she knew she would not receive and pleasure form what Lilly was going to do to her.

"Oh no, Miley, you wanted to get fucked so you are going to get fucked." Lilly pushed just a little more of the dildo inside Miley. "You have gotten very spoiled over the last year, Miley, and I am to blame. I allowed you more leeway over the year thinking you could handle it and still know your place." Lilly pushed a little more and Miley let out a muffled cry of pain as tears started to run down her face. "But I was wrong. You have forgotten who the Mistress was but today that is going to change. We are going back to the way it was…the way I should have kept."

Miley's scream of pain was muffled by her panty gag as Lilly have a hard thrust of her hips and the fake penis went into her butt halfway. It hurt a great deal with a burning pain and she started crying as Lilly pushed the dildo deeper into her as her hands grabbed the bed sheets and gripped them tight in her fists. Despite Miley's sobbing in pain and muffled pleas of mercy, Lilly kept thrusting in her hard. She would pull almost all the way out and then push the dildo painfully back into Miley and with each slow hard thrust Lilly would tell Miley how she was going to be treated once again. Lilly told Miley no more was she to call her by her name but once again always address her as Mistress, how she was to once again start using the protocols Lilly had long ago taught her to use. Being naked at all times when alone in their room, kneeling with her head bowed in front of her Mistress at all times, not speaking unless she was given permission, and others that Miley knew all too well when Lilly had trained her. After a while Lilly stopped speaking and started thrusting in Miley hard, deep, and fast as the submissive girl continued to cry in her pain. Miley did not know how long the anal abuse lasted but her butt burned in terribly agony and Lilly had worked up a sweat and finally the her blonde Mistress stopped, pulled out of her, got off the bed, and removed the panties from Miley's mouth.

"Stop your crying, slut, and lick and suck the dildo clean." Lilly ordered and stuck the dildo once more in Miley's face.

"Yes…yes, Mistress." Miley sniffled and sucked the dildo into her mouth.

"Glad to see you didn't forget everything I taught you. You should see your whore asshole," Lilly laughed. "It's so gaping wide I bet I could put both my arms in your nasty hole."

Miley just whimpered as she continued to suck the dildo clean and when Lilly thought she had enough she pulled it out, removed the strap on tossing it to the floor, and removed her bra and panties as she walked to the bathroom door. When she got to the door she turned and looked at the still crying Miley on the bed and smiled wickedly.

"Don't just lay there, lazy bitch, pick up your toy and wash it off. You had also better fix up your little 'bad girl' room since that is where you will be sleeping for the rest of the week. Also you are going to Tracy's Party but you are going to be wearing a chastity belt. I am going to call her and let her know to expect you. At the party you will obey Tracy as if she was me and wear the belt at all times. You don't get to cum at the party and your nasty cunt will not be touched but anyone there can use your ass and mouth how they see fit. As a matter of fact consider yourself in chastity starting now until I tell you otherwise. You seem to have forgotten how much of a cruel bitch I can be, Miley. Don't force me to remind you." Lilly then walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Miley, still crying from the brutal anal penetration, slowly got off the bed as her butt still hurt and did as her Mistress has instructed her to do. After she cleaned the dildo with sanitary gel she made her way to the walk in closet and made herself a sleeping area on the floor inside the closet. This was where Lilly had her sleep when she had been bad and needed to be punished. Miley sat on the floor and winced in pain and started crying again. This time not from the pain but crying tears of how she disappointed Lilly so much and how she will not be able to share the same bed with the girl she loved so deeply.

Susan Stewart walked into her home Wednesday early evening after work and went to her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes before she settled down for the night and cooked her dinner. It had been three days since her weekend with Lilly and Susan was surprised and relieved Lilly had not called her to give her some type disgusting thing to do to herself; she truly was relieved but a part of her was a little disappointed the blonde girl had not called her at least to say hello. Susan had even tried to do what Lilly told her to do with the anal beads on Monday but after about two hours she removed them while at work. They did not hurt at all and only felt a little uncomfortable; no she removed them because they turned her on and made her very aroused. She would sit at her desk and twist and turn her butt in her chair to feel them inside her better and even one time she had to stop herself from touching her clit when she was doing some paperwork and without thought her hand made its way under her skirt as if it had a mind of its own. It was after a meeting with two of her teachers that Susan removed them. She could not concentrate on the meeting and only half heard what the teachers were complaining about as she sat there in wet panties thinking of the things Lilly had done to her or made her do and those thoughts excited her even more. That night when she got home she wanted to masturbate to orgasm but Lilly had confiscated her vibrator and even her electric tooth brush; Lily told her she did not want Susan to get any ideas and she herself had used an electric toothbrush on her clit by the time she was fourteen many a times to make herself come. Since then Susan decided not to use the beads anymore after all how was Lilly going to know she didn't anyway.

Susan sat on her bed and removed her modest heels and rubbed her sore feet. It had been a rough day and she lost her temper at one of her former student's parents in a meeting that afternoon. She had expelled a girl and boy for drinking on campus and having sex in the boy's locker room after school Monday and the boy's parents were upset; telling Susan that kids will be kids and expulsion was a little harsh. She had never lost her temper with a parent or student in her entire career, but with what she did with Jesse and to Miley and what Lilly was doing to her and how her body was responding against her will to Lilly's domination weighed heavily on her mind and she was feeling the stress of everything. All she wanted to do tonight was eat a small dinner, take a warm bath, and go to bed.

"Good evening, whore." A voice startled Susan from her thoughts and she looked to the bedroom door and saw Lilly standing there and by the way she was dressed, Susan knew Lilly was not dropping in for a social call.

The younger blonde girl was dressed in a skin tight black leather cat suit that covered her all the way up to the collar of her neck. On her feet she wore what Susan thought must have been seven inch heeled black leather boots and her dirty blonde hair was placed in a single pony tail that ran down her back. On her hands she wore long shiny latex gloves. Susan looked over Lilly in her Mistress attire and thought the outfit sure made her look sexy the way the leather fit her like a second skin.

"Have you already forgotten your rules, whore?" Lilly asked the older woman.

Susan got off the bed and then dropped down to her knees in the middle of the floor and bowed her head, "No, Miss Lilly, you startled me. I am sorry." She replied in a dead pan voice.

"Awww, you don't seem too happy to see me. I thought I would surprise you tonight and check up on you." Lilly told her as she walked to the kneeling woman.

Susan did not respond; she knew it was a rhetorical statement and an answer was not wanted. When Lilly reached down and started running her fingers through her hair, Susan closed her eyes and winced in expectation of the pain to come when Lilly would pull her hair hard, but instead the blonde girl continued to caress the woman's hair seductively. Lilly removed her hand and sat on the bed and crossed her legs in a ladylike manner and smiled at Susan.

"Strip and then present." Lilly commanded.

Susan knew that simple command was for her to take off all her clothes so she stood and removed her clothes for the blonde girl. When naked Susan went into her other position Lilly had taught her and stood in front of the blonde Mistress, placed her hands on her head, spread her legs shoulder length apart and stuck out her chest.

"Very good." Lilly commented as she looked Susan over, "Good I see you went and got a wax job on your pussy as I suggested. So far so good." Lilly commented and reached up and ran her hands over Susan's breasts. "Now expose."

Susan blushed but obeyed. She hated this position and found it vulgar and humiliating but she obeyed and for some reason she felt slightly proud Lilly seemed pleased with her so far. As Susan turned around she suddenly got scared and screamed to herself, "The anal beads! Oh god she is going to see I don't have them in." Susan bent over as far as she could, spread her legs apart, and then placed her hands on her butt cheeks and spread herself wide apart for Lilly and closed her eyes and anticipating the younger girl's anger.

Susan grunted as Lilly placed a latex covered finger in her butt and twisted it around several times, "Ummm…now at first I thought I needed my eyes checked when I did not see any beads up your ass but I don't seem to feel any up there either. I truly hope you have not disobeyed me. Maybe you already removed them when you got home? You may answer." Lilly taunted.

"N…n…no, Ma'am." Susan whimpered out. "I…I am sorry but I could not do it…it was not right and I tried…I swear I tried but…but I just couldn't…" Susan was interrupted by a hard smack on her butt.

"Shut the fuck up, whore, and back on your fucking knees!" Lilly screamed at her and Susan could hear the pure anger in her voice and that frightened her and she hurried back to her kneeling position. She bowed her head and heard Lilly get off the bed and start pacing back and forth and Susan started to softly cry at the thought of how Lilly may hurt her.

"Fucking subs don't know respect anymore…damn sluts think they can get away with anything." Lilly muttered under her breath as she paced the floor.

Lilly paced for a few more seconds and then stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself. She had to punish Susan; there was no way around that, but she knew she could not do so in such anger. For her age, Lilly was a very experienced Mistress and had learned a great deal under the tutelage of another more experienced dominant and she knew not to punish a submissive when truly angry. She had done that Sunday to Miley. Granted Miley is a complete different case than her mother and had been Lilly's submissive for many years and knew what to expect and how to behave after all these years, but Miley was also very mischievous. Sometimes Lilly found that part of Miley very adorable but other times Lilly knew Miley was testing her even after this long and Lilly could never let true affection for Miley be seen; even if Miley knew what it was. Lilly loved Miley a great deal and while their relationship may seem sick or perverted to many a people they both consented to it a long time ago and both girls got extreme satisfaction out of it. But the way Lilly abused Miley Sunday was done in pure anger and Lilly knew better. In her shower after, the blonde girl even cried as she thought what she had done. It was not the worse or most painful punishment she had given Miley, but the fact she did so in such anger made her feel remorse. True Miley would never know how guilty Lilly felt about it, as her Mistress Lilly knew she could never show weakness to her submissive especially one of Miley's character. Besides being mischievous, Miley had some other deeper issues that Lilly had to keep a tight leash on or the girl would end up ruining her image and possible career or get seriously hurt or even worse end up dead. Lilly looked at the sniveling older woman on the floor and sighed; she would have to punish her there was no way around that. Lilly truly did not like to punish but knew it had to be done and this time more harshly than just a paddling on the butt. Lilly sighed again, "Okay, Susan, time to meet the extreme sadistic bitch Lilly." The blonde girl said in her own head and walked to Susan.


	7. Chapter 7

Lilly walked to Susan and once more grabbed a handful of the older woman's hair and pulled her head up. A terrified Susan's eyes pleaded with Lilly to have mercy, but mercy was on thing the younger blonde was not going to show. Susan closed her eyes waiting for the slap on her face, but instead she gave a small cry of pain when Lilly placed her foot on her thigh and dug the heel of her boot into her skin.

"I gave you simple instructions to obey, but yet you could not even manage that you stupid cunt." Lilly scolded Susan and with the word "cunt" she twisted her foot digging her heel deeper into the woman's thigh.

"P…p…please, Lilly…I tried..I swear I tried…please." Susan pleaded and at those words did receive a slap on her face.

"Shut up! Don't talk unless I tell you! And you had better address me in the appropriate manner or your punishment will be even worse." Lilly screamed and dug her heel deeper and Susan began to cry harder. "I did not ask you to try; I told you to do it. I know it was not pain that made you take them out and not use them again. Your whore ass has had larger things up there and you enjoyed that. And I know how pleasant anal beads can feel myself. So tell me, why did you remove them? You may answer."

"C…cause..cause…oh Miss Lilly…I am so embarrassed but they turned me on and…and I could not focus on my job." Susan confessed. In her pain, fear, and duress she felt very vulnerable and was confessing her true feelings against her will. Her thigh throbbed din pain as Lilly held her heel against her.

Lilly laughed at Susan, "So the whore liked it a little too much. Stupid bitch, that was the purpose." Lilly said as she let go of Susan hair and walked to the bed and sat down. "Did I ever tell you about the times I used to go visit my grandparents when I was little before they died?" Lilly asked Susan.

"No, Ma'am." Susan replied with her head still bowed. She looked at her thigh where Lilly had stepped on it and saw blood where the heel of Lilly's boot had slightly punctured the skin.

"They lived in Oregon in a very rural area and it was fun. I would climb trees, fish, play in the woods, and stuff like that. One time I was about eight or nine and I was playing in the woods near the house and it got late but I was having too much fun and time got away from me and my grandparents got worried and came looking for me. Took then hours to find me and my grandfather was super pissed. Well he made me go and pick a switch off of one of the tress in his back yard and oh boy did he wear my ass out with it. It hurt a lot much more than being spanked with a paddle or belt. Kind of felt like a whip on my ass." Lilly paused and smiled at Susan. "Go outside and fetch me a switch, whore."

Susan swallowed hard as she looked up at Lilly. "Y…yes, Ma'am." She replied and got off the floor and started to get dressed again.

"I did not say get dressed, stupid cunt." Lilly told her calmly.

"B…b…but sometimes there are paparazzi out there hoping to get some photos of Miley at home or by the pool in her bikini…what…what if they see me?" Susan asked in a scared childlike voice.

"Well then they will get better photos than of Miley in a bikini won't they. No go." Lilly ordered.

Susan sniffled and did as Lilly told her to.

After Susan left the room Lilly relaxed a moment and took off her gloves. She loved the way the cat suit made her look but damn it was hot. "Damn I can be a cold bitch and arrogant as well." Lilly giggled to herself. Lilly lay back on the bed and thought of how she had gotten to be the person she was. She was a virgin before Miley seduced her at age fifteen; well Miley did not have to do much seducing but she did start it Lilly thought. It just seemed natural that she and Miley would one day end up having sex as close as they were. Lilly knew Miley was not a virgin but she had no idea about some of the things Miley had done until much later. To Lilly, Miley was the only person she wanted to be with but she had no clue Miley was seeing other people as well mostly random hookups from her concerts that Lilly was unable to attend and Miley was without Lola. After several months after Lilly and Miley started having sex on a very regular basis, Miley could not ever seem to get enough, both girls noticed Lilly always seemed to take the more dominant role and Miley the submissive during their love making but it was Miley who was more daring about trying new things and more open about discussing sexual fantasies and things she wanted to try or actually do. One day at school while eating lunch, Miley asked Lilly if she thought Oliver was cute and Lilly told her yes in a dorky kind of way and Miley told Lilly she wanted Oliver to join her and Lilly in a threesome that afternoon. At first Lilly was against it but Miley kept on begging and pleading and Lilly finally gave in provided Miley allow Lilly to do something to her she had been fantasizing about. Miley asked what it was and Lilly told her she wanted to spank Miley but do to so as Miley dressed as Hannah and for Oliver to watch. Miley giggled and agreed.

That afternoon Lilly and Miley took Oliver to Miley's room and did as they planned. Miley even went as far as to make her spanking a game and dressed up as Hannah and wore a red plaid short skirt and dressed as a school girl and role played a complete scene of her being the naughty school girl sent to the principle. Lilly loved the game and when she spanked Miley's naked butt she got so aroused over the power and hearing Miley whimper and beg and plead "no more". Then the two girls turned their attention to a very sexually excited Oliver. Miley taught Lilly how to give a blow job and do other things with the boy to please him and she even shocked her blonde lover when she begged Oliver to "fuck her ass."

Oliver soon became a regular in Lilly and Miley's sex life and of course the boy never complained. Spanking Miley also became an almost routine for Lilly; the spankings turned both girls on a great deal. The three explored sexually and at times Lilly and Oliver would make Miley dress as Hannah and her as Lola and have Miley model her Hannah outfits for them and then "punish" her with spankings for being a stuck up diva and other role play games. Lilly even allowed Oliver to penetrate her anally and enjoyed it. To Lilly that was the beginning of her and Miley's dominant/submissive relationship but it was not until months later the two girls discovered a true BDSM lifestyle.

They were both sixteen and Miley was preforming in San Francisco when she noticed a woman in the audience and wanted her badly, but Lilly was there also. Miley had a habit even before she started her relationship with Lilly of picking random people from the audience to have sex with and that continued even after Lilly became her girlfriend. Miley loved Lilly of that she had no doubt but she could not control her sexual urges and she never needed or wanted to pick out a random person to have sex with when Lilly was with her when she was performing until that night. Something about the older redhead in the audience aroused her and she wanted the woman badly. During one of her costume changes she approached Lilly on the idea of having the woman join her and to her surprise her blonde girlfriend agreed without complaint. Maybe it was the sexual excitement the two girls always felt when Miley preformed; whatever it was Lilly was all for it after seeing the redhead. Miley did her standard "trick" of slipping the woman, who appeared to be in her early thirties, a note when she went into the audience to greet her fans.

Later that night the woman, her name was Renee, showed up at Miley's room and the three girls had sex with Miley and Lilly dressed as Hannah and Lola of course. The woman seemed to recognize in Miley her submissiveness and after a short discussion her and Lilly tied Miley to the bed and used her and humiliated her verbally and physically and Miley enjoyed it very much, but so did Lilly. Lilly enjoyed the things they did to Miley and had Miley do to her and Renee. Both Lilly and Renee even did things to hurt Miley; spankings, face slapping her, using a leather belt on her stomach and breasts while bound to the bed. At first Lilly was scared for Miley but she saw how careful Renee was and noticed how the redhead knew just when to stop and when to continue and she even stopped Lilly one time when she felt Miley was being hurt too much. Lilly also noticed how Miley seemed to enjoy the pain and how it turned the girl on and even as she cried and sobbed from being hurt she begged for more.

Later as Renee got dressed to leave and Miley lay exhausted in the bed, Renee asked to speak to Lilly privately. Renee told Lilly that she was a professional Dominatrix and noticed how Miley liked to submit to them sexually and how Lilly enjoyed the dominant role.

"Lola, I think Hannah is a masochist. She enjoys the pain a great deal." Renee told Lilly.

Lilly gave Renee a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain in a few moments or hell even in a few hours, but to be brief. I think you and Hannah are in a semi dominant and submissive relationship without even noticing it. I have years of experience in being a Dominatrix and have seen and done it all and I am telling you this to warn you. You love Hannah and she obviously loves you I can tell, but unless you learn to give her what she wants and control her she is going to go looking for it elsewhere and there are a great deal of true sadists in the BDSM lifestyle who would love to get a chance to seriously hurt a girl like Hannah." Renee explained.

Lilly got scared and she knew Renee was right. It had been a little over a year since her and Miley started their relationship and since then Miley was asking for so much more sexually. "What…what can I do?" She asked.

Renee leaned in and kissed Lilly passionately. "Umm…damn tonight was fun." She shook her head and smiled, "Sorry got lost in your eyes for a moment. Well I also noticed how you like to be in charge and will not be dominated. I tried remember. You would not let me do the things to you we did to Hannah and you got pissed when I called you a slut." Renee laughed. "I think with the love you two seem to have and the roles you to have in your relationship and your aggressive and natural dominance you would make a great dominant Mistress for Hannah and other people." Renee pulled a card from her purse and handed it to Lilly, "Here is my business card, call me, and I can help you a great deal. I can train you to be a Mistress to her."

Lilly thanked the woman and kissed her good night and slipped the card in her purse. She then joined a now sleeping Miley in the bed and decided the woman was wrong, she just wanted more chances to have sex with the famous Hannah Montana.

It was not until almost a year later when Lilly decided to call Renee. Her and Miley's relationship got more and more that of a Mistress and her submissive and Lilly even spent hours online researching the BDSM lifestyle. Both girls found they enjoyed having other people, both girls and boys, join them in their sexual life and Lilly was finding it harder to control Miley as much as she tried. Lilly became worried Miley would do something to ruin her image as the wholesome Hannah Montana or end up as Renee had told her and get hurt badly. Miley began to enjoy receiving pain almost to the extreme and Lilly found out she could not give her girlfriend what she wanted. It was not until Miley did two things that Lilly decided to call Renee. The timing seemed perfect as Miley left to film her movie and Lilly started her training as a Mistress.

Over the almost year Miley was filming her movie, Lilly mad frequent visits to see Renee and the redhead Dominatrix did as she promised; she trained Lilly to me a Mistress. Lilly found the training was not as simple as she thought =, sometimes very enjoyable sexually, but at times did not know if she could be as mean or cruel as Renee seemed to be when in "Mistress Mode". Renee used other submissive girls and boys and even allowed Lilly to observe her during her paid Dominatrix service when she met with clients. When Lilly showed any signs of weakness, Renee assured her with a girl like Miley she had to be a very strict disciplinarian and also a mistress who could be sadistic when needed. When it was just the two girls alone, Renee was very pleasant and had a great sense of humor and Lilly came to like the lady very much and even suggested anytime she wanted to dominant Miley aka Hannah she was more than welcome to join them. Renee thanked Lilly but told her while she had a wonderful time that night she was really not into such young girls and only joined them that evening because well after all it was the very sexy Hannah Montana and Lola. Lilly learned a great deal from Renee and was going to put into practice what her mentor taught her.

When Miley came back from her filming she came home to a new Lilly. She came home to a Mistress who could control her and did not hesitate in punishing her in painful and cruel ways without any remorse. The first thing Lilly did on the night Miley came home was interrogate the girl with physical pain to find out how many people Miley had been with sexually while away filming her movie. Miley, sobbing from pain and begging Lilly to stop, made her confession. Lilly was a little surprised by the number even if seven of the men were at one time in a gang bang. Lilly then punished Miley harshly for her indiscretions over the next week. The punishment involved not only a great deal of pain but also mind games that Miley found out she detested more. After the week Lilly made Miley wear a chastity belt for 30 days at all times.

Miley loved Lilly a great deal before she left but when she came back she had gained a new respect and even slight fear of the blonde's temper and seemed to love her even more. From that point in her life on, Miley never cheated on Lilly again, never had sex with someone else unless Lilly gave her permission, and even though her addiction still made her crave sex all the times, Miley never gave in to her need for a "fix" unless Lily allowed her to. Her new re-discovered Mistress Lilly had changed into someone Miley needed and wanted; she became Miley's Mistress and the only part of Miley's life Lilly did not control was her professional life. Other than the choices Miley had to make as Hannah and later as herself in her career Lilly controlled everything else. When Lilly went to college and Miley decided to go to Paris to star in the movie, Lilly let her go. It was Miley who decided she could not bear to be without Lilly in her life and came rushing home to her Mistress and the girl she loved.

Lilly was brought out of her thoughts When Susan entered the room; dropped on her knees in front of her, and held out the switch. Lilly took the wood switch from the woman's hand and studied it carefully. It was from a love branch which was good, about a yard long, and as thick as her fore finger. Lilly then swung the switch back and forth making "swishing" sounds. Lilly held the two ends and bent the switch and liked the flexibility of it, more like a whip than a thicker stick would be.

"Good job, whore." Lilly told Susan who kept her head down in fear, "Now stand up and get at the foot of the bed, place yours hands on the bed, bend over and spread your legs."

Susan started crying once again at the thought of what was going to happened to her but did as Lilly asked. She knew the mean blonde girl was going to hurt her badly, but she also knew if she did not do what Lilly asked it would be worse. Susan believed Lilly when the girl told her she did not bluff.

Lilly walked behind Susan holding an object in one hand and the switch in the other. "Open your mouth." She commanded and Susan did so.

Lilly inserted a small hard leather bar into Susan's mouth and then buckled some leather straps around Susan's head. Susan grew up on a farm and had rode horses before she could walk and she knew what the object was; a mouth bit like one would put on horses but this one was made for people. Lilly then bound Susan's hands to the bed frame tight and leaned in close to the older woman's ear.

"Bite down on the bit; it really does help a little." She whispered and stepped back and to the side.

Susan bit down on the leather bot in her mouth and waited for the first smack on her butt and it came swiftly and hard. She screamed out as the switch landed on her butt cheek and then another and another and another. Lilly was not teasing her or taunting her as she did with the paddling but just kept bringing the switch down on her butt cheeks and the back of her upper legs. The pain was unbearable and Susan screamed and gave muffled pleas for Lilly to stop, but the blonde girl ignore her and kept using the awful switch on her. Susan's never felt such pain in her life and her struggles to get away were stopped by her bounds on her hands attacked to the bed.

Lilly used the switch without mercy on the older woman and even the first smack on Susan's butt left a red whelp and it was not long before Susan's butt and back of her legs were covered in welts and some even broke the skin and blood ran down form her butt. Nothing serious Lilly knew but just superficial lacerations on the skin. Still Lilly continued to use the switch on the sobbing woman and she knew with experience Susan's butt and legs would soon bruise a dark brown. Honestly Lilly was surprised Susan allowed her to do these things to her after their first weekend together; it seemed her and Miley were more alike than just in looks. Both mother and daughter had very submissive tendencies and got aroused by being dominated and humiliated, but unlike Miley Susan did not appear to have her daughter's masochistic nature. If Lilly was doing this to her girlfriend/slave, Miley would be crying as her mother was but her pleas would not be to stop; she would be begging Lilly for more. After several more switches Lilly dropped her instrument of torture and Susan collapsed herself face first on the bed sobbing. Lilly untied her hands and then pulled Susan upright by the hair and removed the bit form her mouth.

"To the bathroom, whore, we have to out something on your ass and legs to prevent an infection." Lilly told her and walked to Susan's master bathroom.

Still sobbing, Susan slowly followed Lilly and every step she took caused her pain. She touched her sore butt softly and looked at her hand and saw the blood and started crying harder. Once in the bathroom Lilly had her lay on her stomach on the floor and then cruel younger girl went through her medicine cabinet. Susan did not even look at Lilly, but placed her face on the cotton bath mat and cried. It was not until She felt Lilly's foot spreading her butt checks apart, causing the older woman even more pain by the touch, that Susan turned her head and looked up. She saw Lilly standing over her holding a bottle in her hand and a towel and then she let out a loud grunt in pain as Lilly stepped on her butt with her boot and drove the heel of that boot into her butt hard and deep.

"So you won't squirm too much." Lilly taunted her.

The young blonde girl then poured the contents of the bottle onto Susan's butt and back of her legs and the woman screamed out again as the liquid stung her lacerated and welted legs and butt and she could smell the rubbing alcohol. Lilly poured the entire bottle on Susan and then when done she roughly wiped the sobbing woman's butt and legs and then removed her heel from her butt.

"Next time I tell you to do something I expect you to do it, understood?"

"Y…y…yes, Ma'am." Susan replied softly though her tears.

"The rest of the week you will use a butt plug in your ass at work. I will leave one for you. Don't even think about no doing it, I have no problem visiting you at work and checking up on you and if I find you don't have it in you tonight will be nothing compared to what I will do to you."

Lilly lifted her right foot and brought the sole and heel of her right foot on Susan's welted, bleeding, and now bruised butt causing the older woman to cry out again in pain.

"I warned you not to test me whore." Lilly said and twisted her foot hard. "you may want to take a bath and clean yourself. I will be here Friday night at seven. We will go to dinner and you will wear the red mini dress, your red thigh highs with the seam in the back, and your red shoes. I want your hair up and you looking nice by the time I get here. Wear just your diamond stud earrings and I will provide the necklace for you. I left you some books on the kitchen table and a list of some websites that will show techniques on how to sexually please a female. I expect you to study them and this weekend we will be putting what you learned to practice. Questions?"

"No…no, Miss Lilly."

Without another word, Lilly twisted her foot one more time, removed it from the older woman's backside, and left Susan crying on her bathroom floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Miley Stewart sat in the back of the rented BMW limousine early Friday evening as the driver chauffeured her to Tracy's party. She could have driven herself and would have preferred to, but as Lilly told her any paparazzi waiting off campus would know her car and follow her with the chance to get some pictures of the famous pop star, so she used a very discreet service that other celebrities use. Miley was wearing a simple yellow sundress and she shifted uncomfortably in the back seat due to the chastity belt she wore and she was extremely aroused; but she was always in a constant state of arousal. Next to her was a pink nylon gym bag that contained her fetish outfit that she would change into once she got to Tracy's party. Miley was excited to be going to the party even if very disappointed Lilly was not going to be there and frustrated she would not be allowed to orgasm, but she was still glad she was going. She liked Tracy very much and had not seen the girl in a long time. The beautiful brown haired girl tried to keep her mind off her discomfort and thought of her life and Lilly.

Miley had a lot of aspects in her life under control, she did very well in college and decided to major in business so she could help manage her own professional career and be able to understand things that her business manager and accountant told her; she had lots of friends at school who were not awed by her celebrity status and treated her as just one of the girls on campus and she liked that; but as with any nineteen soon to be twenty year old girl, Miley still had a lot to figure out in life. Although she had a lot to learn there were four things in her life she was very sure of. The first was the fact she was a famous and talented pop star and performer, the second was she was madly and hopelessly in love with Lilly Truscott; but it was the last two that caused some concern for her girlfriend/mistress and on occasion even herself. Miley was a sex addict and an extreme masochist. Two things both her and Lilly knew and things Lilly as her Mistress help her keep under control or tried to; there were times even her love and obedience to her girlfriend/mistress could not contain Miley's addictions.

Years ago people would simply called Miley a nymphomaniac, but today if she saw any therapist she would be diagnosed as a complete sex addict. Miley started her sexual exploration when she was twelve after reading a scene in an erotic novel about a girl masturbating herself to orgasm. The scene was very detailed and explicit on what the girl did to herself and Miley decided to mimic the written words and brought herself to her first orgasm. She loved it and soon Miley was masturbating herself to orgasm at least four or five times a day and that soon turned into a craving or an addiction for her. She needed it, craved it and would feed her "addiction" every chance she got. At school she would ask the teacher for permission to go to the bathroom and masturbate in one of the stalls, when attending movies with her friends or family Miley would excuse herself and go to the bathroom and masturbate in the more spacious handicap stall; anywhere she could and every chance she could do it Miley would get herself off. It was not long before she started inserting phallic items inside herself to bring her to orgasm and even experimenting with inserting a finger in her own butt as she came. She even got curious and spied on her brother Jackson as he masturbated in his room late at night and Miley would watch him and then go to her room and please herself thinking of a man's penis inside her.

When she was thirteen Miley lost her virginity as Hannah Montana to the twenty two year old drummer of her band and the two had a short sexual affair that lasted several months until she was fourteen. Miley could not get enough sex with him; she constantly craved sex with Frankie. It was with Frankie that Miley willingly experienced her first gang bang as the center of attention as Hannah. It was with five boys ranging from ages nineteen to twenty two and she loved it. She loved how they "forced" her to suck them, pulling her head from one erect penis to the next and forcing themselves down her throat, she loved how they penetrated her sex and butt separately and then at the same time, and she loved how they squirted their sex fluids all over her body, hair, face, and in her mouth. It was during that sexual incident Miley knew she was a submissive person sexually. She was aroused the most during sex when told or "forced" to do even the most perverted sexual acts. She hated being the person in charge sexually. Most people would consider the boys she was with that night and Frankie as perverts and pedophiles, but it was different in the world of celebrities. Miley was treated more like an adult at age thirteen than other girls at age eighteen. While she did not drink or do drugs, Miley knew at age thirteen and as Hannah she could walk into any night club in Los Angeles or New York and be served an alcoholic drink in a private suite. It was just how it was in their world so she never saw anything indecent or perverted in having sexual relations with older boys. When Frankie left the band to pursue his career with a heavy metal band, Miley started looking for another outlet for her sexual needs and it came from an unexpected source and exposed Miley to the world of bi-sexuality.

Miley was fourteen and one night she was preforming in Dallas Texas when she noticed an extremely attractive older woman seemingly in her mid-twenties in the front row attending her concert with a young girl of about thirteen or fourteen. The older woman kept "eye fucking" Hannah, which was the only way Miley could explain it. The way the woman looked at her even got Miley flustered during a few of her songs. When Miley preformed in front of a live audience it seemed to strongly increase her already uncontrollable sexual cravings and she was very curious about sex with another girl as it was, so during one of her songs when she would get closer to the audience and shake her fans hands, high five them, and touch them; Miley slipped a note into the pretty woman's hand. She had written the note during one of her costume changes. The note was very simple and few words; it just gave the name of the hotel she was staying at, her room number and a time to meet her.

That night after her mother had gone to her room to bed, Miley waited impatiently for her "guest" to arrive. She was of course still dressed as Hannah and wearing only her skimpy silk robe. Miley thought about getting herself off before the woman arrived; if she was actually going to arrive, but decided the sex would be better if she waited. It seemed like forever before she heard a knock on her hotel suite's door and she looked at the clock and noticed it was only ten minutes after the appointed time on her note. Miley rushed to the door, told her body guard that the woman was an old friend of the family from Tennessee and she was invited, and then let the woman in. The woman, Miley later found out her name was Janice, apologized for being late and told Miley she had to take her niece home after the concert. They sat down in the large foyer of the suite and chatted for a while and Miley blushed at how the woman looked at her and was extremely turned on. It was not too long before the two ended up in the large king size bed and Janice introduced Miley aka Hannah to the pleasures of same sex "fucking" and Janice taught Miley a great deal about how to please another woman in that night.

It was not long after that night that picking random girls or boys or men and woman out of the audience for a night of sexual pleasure became a routine for Miley and sometimes she would choose more than one lucky fan or parent to spend the night with her. Miley never had remorse or regret about what she did. The she decided to seduce Lilly.

Miley was surprised how easy Lilly gave in to her seduction and even more pleasantly surprised that after Lilly felt more comfortable sexually the blonde girl took a dominant role to their sexual relationship and soon the two girls explored a great deal together including inviting Oliver to join them. When Lilly told Miley she wanted to spank her, Miley was all for it. Lilly never knew but Miley had many a nights when she allowed people to spank her and she loved it. The pain and humiliation of the spankings turned her on a great deal as did the verbal abuse form her lovers and Lilly seemed to fit right in and enjoyed doing those things to Miley.

It was not long before Miley realized she was in love with Lilly. Up until Lilly all of her other lovers and one night stands were just sex and nothing more, but Lilly was different and Miley fell in love and fell hard. But even Lilly's love and her love for Lilly could not control her addiction for sex. It was nothing lacking in sexual talent from Lilly or lack of sex at all. Lilly was an awesome lover and the two girls had sex constantly, but it was Miley. She was an addict and like any addict she would do anything to get her fix. When Lilly was not with her at her concerts, Miley would do as she did before and hook up with a fan or two and she even allowed herself to be gang banged a few more times. She felt guilty about cheating on Lilly but she could not help it she needed her drug as any junkie does.

Then Miley decided to bring Lilly into her game when she saw Renee in the audience on night and again she was surprised how readily Lilly agreed. It was that night Miley discovered she was a masochist as both Lilly and Renee dominated her. When they spanked her, humiliated her, made her do sexually humiliating things to them and them to her Miley loved it, but it was when Renee tied her to the bed on her back and the redhead and Lilly used leather belts on her stomach, thighs, and breasts until Miley was crying from the pain but begging for more that she knew then that pain got her off.

After that night Lilly and Miley played more with pain and domination and experimented a great deal with the BDSM lifestyle and soon Miley was calling Lilly Mistress. Both girls did research online separately and together about the lifestyle and they learned about hard limits, safe words, bondage, submission and domination. Even with the online research both girls were still very inexperienced and Miley found out Lilly was only willing to go so far in her domination and in giving her the pain she craved and that was what it was a craving. Miley wanted more and more pain. She wanted Lilly to use floggers, crops, whips, and other painful items on her until she could take no more; but Lilly never took her to that extreme. The blonde girl in her love and caring for Miley would stop when she felt she was hurting Miley too much. That failure in Lilly made Miley seek her satisfaction elsewhere.

Miley started searching online BDSM personal websites and with a fake ID she met several Mistress online and then in person and they gave Miley what she wanted. It was with them that Miley discovered just how much of a masochist she was; she soon learned if the dominants respected her hard limits she would not use her safe word and with them she discovered subspace and the wonderful drug like high that subspace brought her and the terrible crash when she came down. Miley never told Lilly of these other woman and she felt guilt about it but again she could not control her need. It was not long before Lilly discovered Miley was cheating on her and Miley discovered not all dominants were safe to play with.

Miley met a Mistress online and agreed to meet her. While chatting online with the woman, Miley feeling giddy with expectation even told the Mistress that id she wore a blonde wig she could pass for Hannah Montana. The Mistress really liked that idea and instructed Miley to bring the wig. Normally when Miley met someone online they would agree to meet in a public place and chat before they went someplace to "play", but this time with her need for sex so strong she was not careful as usual and met the woman at her house. The Mistress lived about two and a half hours away and Miley drove to meet her with her fetish submissive clothes and blonde wig in a small suit case. Once at the home the woman told Miley to change and put on the wig and then led Miley to the basement and limits were discussed and the "play time" began. Miley was very impressed with the dungeon set up the woman had in her basement with some bondage furniture, racks of floggers, whips, handcuffs and other restraints, and even a suspension hook hanging from the ceiling. At first everything started as normal with the woman verbal abusing Miley, some spanking, and hair pulling; normal stuff Miley enjoyed. Then the woman bound Miley's hands and attached them to the suspension hook and raised Miley off the ground so her feet did not touch the ground. This was Miley's first time being suspended and her arms were pulled above her head and her muscles ached and she loved it. Next the woman attached a spreader bar to her legs and then used various painful objects on her; nipple clamps, clothes pin on her clit and around her sex, flogger, a rattan cane, and then a whip. Miley was in sexual bliss as the woman dominated her and it was not long before she slipped into her subspace.

A good dominant would stop when the submissive went into subspace for the safety of the sub. The submissive loses all sense of her own wellbeing and due to the bodies release of endorphins and other natural chemicals the submissive's tolerance to pain increases drastically. But this sadist did not care about Miley's wellbeing. She continued to abuse Miley over and over. Miley used her safe word over and over in her drugged state but to no avail. Soon the woman stopped and released Miley's hands from her bounds and Miley fell to the ground hard as her body collapsed in exhaustion. Miley lay on the floor whimpering and sobbing and felt another pair of hands on her body and when she opened her eyes she saw a man above her. The man started to grope and explore Miley's sex and butt with his fingers as Miley pleaded with him to stop. Miley, still in her blonde wig, saw flashed of light and looked over and saw the woman taking pictures. She begged them to stop but they ignored her pleas and then the man forced his erect penis in her mouth while the Mistress penetrated Miley's sex with a strap on. The two sexually abused her for hours and when they were done with her the man placed Miley in her car and drove her to a parking lot of a closed coffee shop as the Mistress followed in her own car. They left a naked Miley curled up in the passenger seat of her own car sobbing in pain and bleeding on her back and butt and thighs from the various floggers, cane and whips used on her.

Struggling from pain and exhaustion, Miley managed to get her clothes on and tried to drive herself home but she could not even start her car in the mild shock and crashing form her ruined subspace. She did not know what to do. Calling her mother was out of the question, she could not call one of the car services she used as Hannah because any driver would love a chance at selling information and even pictures of Hannah Montana after she had been raped and abused. Miley finally called the only person that she knew could help. She called Lilly.

Lilly of course came and picked her up and when the blonde girl saw what had happened to Miley, the marks on her body, the blood, and tears her anger was overshadowed by her concern. She wanted to take Miley to the ER but Miley talked her into just taking her home. Miley told Lilly what had happened including the pictures of her dressed as Hannah. Lilly cleaned Miley up and bandaged her wound, glad to see she did not think any needed stitches, and put the girl to bed. Miley kept apologizing to Lilly what she had done and before she fell asleep told her Mistress that she would accept any punishment Lilly felt she deserved.

Lilly knew as her Mistress she should punish Miley for her indiscretion, but Lilly was very inexperienced in her role as Mistress. She was hurt emotional and angry but also worried about the girl she loved. Lilly had scolded Miley over what she had done and told the girl she was stupid for dressing as Hannah. What if the woman would have noticed Miley was not just role playing as the pop star and saw she really was Hannah Montana; that would ruin the girl. But how could Lilly punish Miley after she saw the girl hurt? Lilly was confused and decided Miley had been punished enough and learned her lesson and also how do you punish someone who gets off on pain as Miley did? Miley may have learned her lesson as far as meeting random people off the internet, but her sexual cravings were not curbed at all and with Lilly not punishing her besides not talking to her for a few weeks, the pretty submissive girl still sought outlets for her sexual desires that included Lilly and others. Miley had a few other one night stands with various people Lilly did not know about until they both attended a party at Tracy's home as Hannah and Lola a week before Miley was to go off and film her movie role.

Lilly and Tracy really had never got along but Miley liked the rich socialite girl and even found her attractive. At the party Tracy pulled Miley to the side while Lilly was talking to another celebrity and told Miley she wanted to talk to her alone and led the pop star into a private room. Miley was surprised in two ways that night. The first was when they entered the room she discovered Tracy was also into the BDSM lifestyle. The room had some bondage props and chains and restraints on the walls and soon Tracy had Miley chained to one of the walls naked with her back pressed hard against the wall and an anal plug in her butt. Tracy used a flogger on Miley's breasts, stomach, thighs, and even her wet sex. At first Tracy flogged the other girl gently and then harder to test how much Miley could take and when she heard "Hannah" begging for more she gave the girl harder blows. After a few more moments Tracy took off her clothes and stood in front of Miley naked and that was the second surprise Miley got that night. Miley's eyes roamed over Tracy's nice body and then grew wide when she saw a nice eight inch erect penis between the girl's legs. Tracy was a pre-op transsexual. That aroused Miley more and she begged Tracy to let her suck her penis and then fuck her, but Tracy told "Hannah" they had better make this quick before they were missed at the party but there would be plenty of other times for them to take advantage of their mutual fetishes with BDSM at another time. Tracy then lifted Miley's left leg and penetrated her wet sex and started fucking the other girl who moaned loudly in pleasure. Miley was brought to orgasm first and when Tracy came she pulled out of Miley and squirted her come all over "Hannah's" naked stomach, ran her hands in her own sex fluids, tasted her own cum, and then had Miley lick the rest off her hands which the girl did eagerly. Tracy then unbound Miley from the wall and told her to get on her knees and lick her penis clean. It was while Miley was on her knees with Tracy's now softening penis in her mouth that Lilly walked in.

Lilly had been looking for Miley and after asking several people who told her which direction Tracy and Hannah had gone that Lilly found the room. She just stood there with a blank look on her face as Miley jumped up and grabbed her clothes and covered her naked body telling "Lola" over and over how sorry she was. Tracy had not idea of course Hannah and Lola were lovers until then and even muttered that Lola apparently needed to learn how to handle a girl like Hannah. Miley was worried Lilly would lose her temper and beat Tracy up, but her blonde girlfriend/weak Mistress just turned and fled the party with tears in her eyes.

Miley left to go film her move a week later without any word from Lilly. Lilly ignored her phone calls and text messages and refused to talk to her girlfriend. A saddened Miley left not knowing if she and Lilly were still girlfriends or Mistress and submissive, but that sadness did not stop her sex addiction. While on the set of her movie and at the different locations she still found people to hook up with such as the older handsome actor who played her character's mentor in the film, camera men, female interns, and she once again participated in a gang bang at a swingers club while filming in Rome. After eight months Miley returned home and discovered Mistress in Lilly and that discovery shocked her and she learned the true meaning of discipline.

Miley had no idea the training Lilly had done at the experienced tutorage of Renee nor did she know until much later that after Lilly completed her Mistress training the first person she went to visit in her new confidence was Tracy. Lilly's intention was to tell Tracy Miley was off limits unless she allowed Miley to be played with by the other girl. They argued for a while and Lilly slapped Tracy across the face and was prepared to physically fight the other girl but Tracy not only back down but Lilly noticed a change in her emotional state. It went from anger to arousal. Lilly discovered that night Tracy was a "switch" in the BDSM lifestyle; she liked to dominate and be dominated as well. Lilly also discovered the socialite girl's other secret. When Lilly saw Tracy last she was so emotional distraught she did not notice the girl was a transsexual but she soon found out that night. Tracy had a short list of people she allowed to dominate her and after that night with the things Lilly did to her and made her do Tracy told Lilly that the blonde girl was on top of that list and anytime she wanted to repeat the night to call her. They two had a long conversation the next day and Lilly found she actually liked Tracy and they became fast friends and Tracy promised she would never lay a hand on Miley sexually unless she had Lilly's permission.

Miley was home for two days and on a Friday morning she got a text message from Lilly ordering her to be at her house at five in the early evening and it did not matter what clothes she wore cause per the text she would not be in them long anyway since Lilly's mother was going to be out of town all weekend. Miley was giddy with excitement for once again Lilly forgave her for her indiscretion with Tracy but a part of her was disappointed Lilly did forgive her; Miley knew she needed to be punished but the girl she loved just did not seem to have it in her. What Miley got was a shock of her young life.

When she got to Lilly's and walked in the house the normally very neat home was a complete mess; dirty dishes piled up in the sink, grease spots on the tile kitchen floor, the living areas of the home looks as if someone had ransacked the place and Lilly's room was a complete mess. The young blonde girl had emptied all her drawers and closets of clothes and scattered them about her room mixing the dirty and clean. Miley found Lilly waiting for her in the living room dressed in a black leather cat suit with a zipper that ran up the front from her crotch to the neck and leather black boots with six inch spiked heels. The first thing Lilly did in her new found confidence was have Miley strip and clean the kitchen so submissive girl could cook them dinner.

Miley always hated housework and cooking but she did as Lilly told her and while she washed dishes and mopped the floor' Lilly would ask her, "How many people did you fuck while making the movie?" How many cocks did a whore like you suck?" "How many guys did you allow to fuck you in your whore ass?" and other questions of that nature all the while calling Miley a whore or slut. The verbal humiliation was different than what Miley enjoyed or used to form Lilly. When Lilly or others called her names or verbally degraded her during sex it turned the young girl on, but this was not the same; Lilly sounded as if she was completely disgusted with Miley and soon the pop star was in tears as Lilly continued her taunts. While Miley was making the salad for their dinner, her Mistress came up behind her, bent her over the counter, and sexually abused her with a cucumber in her sex and a carrot in her un-lubricated butt and soon Miley was begging for Lilly to stop all her abuse; But Lilly continued for a several minutes and then when done told Miley to cut up the carrot and cucumber and to use them on her own salad.

After a light dinner Lilly had Miley clean the rest of the house and when she thought she was done Lilly would tell her it was not to her satisfaction and the blonde girl would ransack the home or her room again and make Miley start all over and all the while still verbally taunting Miley with her cruel name calling. It was not until well after three in the morning before Lilly was satisfied and led an exhausted Miley to her room and bound the girl to her bed and started experimenting to find out what type of pain would not arouse her submissive girlfriend. It was not easy but Lilly discovered there was pain Miley did not enjoy; having the bottom of her feet caned and the palms of her hand beaten, and even a trick Lilly learned from Renee when she saw the red head Dominatrix punish one of her girls; Lilly spread uncooked rice on the kitchen floor and made Miley kneel on until the grains dug into her skin and Miley was in tears begging to move but Lilly denied her relief until Miley's knees started to bled even told Miley to place her hand flat on the floor and when Miley did so Lilly pressed her spike heel of her right boot into the hand and twisted causing Miley to scream out in pain. The sadistic abuse went on like that the entire weekend without Lilly showing any signs of mercy.

The only sexual contact Miley had with Lilly was when the blonde girl would have Miley orally please her until she was brought to orgasm and on Saturday night Lilly invited Oliver over for a few hours and forced Miley to watch the young boy and girl have sex. Miley found that terrible and discovered she could get jealous. It was different than when Miley and Lilly would have a third person join them and both girls got sexual pleasure; watching the girl she loved sucking Oliver, Swallowing his come, letting him penetrate her sex and butt drove Miley crazy with jealousy but by Saturday night after the terrible mental and physical abuse she suffered at the hands of her Mistress she knew not to complain or object.

When Sunday Morning came, Lilly released her weekend captive but only after placed her in a chastity belt she had purchased online. At first Miley thought it was some type of joke but it was not a novelty item and even had a small pad lock to it and Lilly kept the key. Lilly told Miley she was to wear it for thirty days at least but if she did not learn that it was now up to Lilly when Miley had an orgasm, who she had sex with, and when she had sex, Lilly would keep her in it longer. Lilly also instructed Miley of other rules and protocols she was to follow. Miley left Lilly completed defeated and hurting. Her knees were raw of skin from the many times she had to kneel in the rice, her hands aching and swollen from the palms being beaten and Lilly stepping on them with her terrible spike heels, and her feet so swollen and bruised from the canings that she had to hobble out the door and could not where anything but loose sneakers for three days. Lilly had not only reinvented herself to a complete Mistress for Miley who could be cruel and sadistic when needed but she also reinvented Miley to be her total submissive.

Lilly controlled all aspects of Miley's life but her career, something Miley offered to her Mistress but Lilly declined. Lilly allowed Miley to have an occasional boyfriend more for appearance sack and the first was Jake. Jake was a unique case for he was rather submissive himself and a closet cross dresser. Not just wearing girl's panties under his clothes but the boy really got off in full female dress and makeup and wigs and it was not long after Miley found out that she and Lilly decided to have their fun with the sissy boy. Jake preferred to get fucked anally than have sex with Miley and wanted his girlfriend to dominate him sexually while dressed as a girl. Miley was not a dominant and found the idea a turn off even though she tried a few times so she brought in Lilly to help. She and Lilly would force Jake to dress; they would pick out his clothes, do his makeup for him, and completely dress the boy until he actually made a rather cute "girl". The two girls would then play with their new toy for the night. It was not long before Lilly and Miley would dress Jake and have the boy "entertain" other men who got off on having sex with a cross dresser but soon that got boring to Miley and Lilly and Miley used the excuse of Jake "cheating" on her to break up with him. Of course Jake was not going to tell anyone that Miley was Hannah Montana even when he threatened to thanks to some photos and a video of him sexually servicing two men while dressed in a cute blue evening gown Lilly made. Then there was Jessie.

Miley could not deny she was physically attracted to Jessie and Lilly again gave her permission the date the boy for her Hannah image. There had been rumors about Hannah being the lesbian lover of Lola so Lilly gave her consent. Miley and Jessie really did not have a great deal of sex but when they did Miley enjoyed it and enjoyed the size of Jessie's penis and a few times even tried to get Lilly to join them but for some reason Lilly was not attracted to Jessie. Due to their different schedules the couple really did not see much of one another but that was fine with Miley, she mush preferred her Mistress Lilly to anyone else anyway.

When Lilly went off to college and Miley wanted to make her movie, Lilly gave her permission since it was Miley's career but Miley could not stand to be apart from the girl she loved so she decided to put her career on hold and join Lilly at school. When she came back to Lilly Miley decided she wanted to be more than just a sub/girlfriend to the pretty blonde girl; and take their relationship to the next level; she wanted to become Lilly's complete and devoted slave. Being a slave as opposed to being Lilly's submissive would be something different for both girls and Lilly and Miley had a long heart to heart discussion on the changes from submissive to slave would involve and after a while both girls agreed.

The change from sub to slave for Miley was not that different for the most part. As Lilly's slave she gave up all her hard limits but for the most part Lilly still respected them since both girls had so much in common on likes and dis-likes sexually. There were a few times Lilly did things to Miley that used to be a hard limit for the brown haired girl; like the time her Mistress for some reason got into her head she wanted to try water sports. Lilly had Miley drink water all day long and refused to let the girl go to the bathroom and Miley actually peed her pants several times; lucky it was a Saturday and both girls stayed in the dorm room except when they went out for lunch and Miley peed her pants on the way to the restaurant in Lilly's car. Miley had a small panic attack when she peed herself since she knew once she got out of the car the paparazzi would begin taking their pictures, but Lilly told her to quickly tweet on her Twitter account that she spilled a soft drink in her lap and Miley tweeted "Oh darn, spilled a drink and looks like I peed myself lol." Before they got out of the car and the damage control was done. Lilly verbally abused Miley for not being able to control her bladder and forced the girl to sit though the meal in urine soaked jean shorts and panties. Miley was highly humiliated but found the ordeal arousing as well being so embarrassed as Lilly laughed at her. Later that night when alone in their room Lilly put rubber sheets on the bed, bound Miley with her hands above her head, legs spread wide bound to a spreader bar so they were up in the air exposing the girl, and Lilly began her sexual torment of her slave with various sexual toys. Miley begged to orgasm and then to go to the bathroom but Lilly made her pee in the bed and then made her orgasm. The Mistress did this several times before she unbound the girl and took her to the bathroom and washed her clean. Afterwards Lilly agreed the humiliation of it was fun and a turn on but nothing she really wanted to do again.

The other time Lilly did something to Miley that used to be a hard limit before the girl became the Mistress's complete slave was when Lilly branded Miley. Fire play and branding was a hard limit for Miley and something Lilly was not into either, but as a slave Miley gave up her rights and limits and her Mistress decided she wanted to mark Miley as hers permanently. Lilly made the arrangement to use Tracy's secluded play house that was equipped with a full dungeon, bound Miley to a wooden post, and strapped her head tight to the post so she could not move. Miley had no idea what was going on and thought she was just going to have a heavy domination session with her mistress and was very excited and aroused until Lilly whispered in her ear that it was truly going to hurt the girl. Miley began to panic a little as Lilly bound her slaves hair on top of her head, shaved the small hairs off the back of her neck and then Miley screamed in agony as the red hot brand was placed on the nape of her neck. The pain was terrible and Miley urinated herself, almost threw up due to the pain and smell of burning flesh, and almost passed out. When done Lilly took care of her slave and held her as Miley cried in her arms. The next day Miley looked in the mirror and saw Lilly had branded her with the initials "LT" to show she owned the girl. The scar was ugly and puffy but days later when the scar started to heal Miley was proud to have Lilly's initials permanently branded on her flesh to show she was completely owned and devoted to her pretty blonde Mistress and who she considered the love of her life.

Miley took her role as Lilly's slave very serious and would do anything for her Mistress regardless of how degrading, perverted, or obscene the act was. If Lilly told her to strip nude and masturbate in front of her thousands of fans at a concert Miley would do just that or if her Mistress told her to have sex with anyone regardless of how that person looked or how many as Lilly's slave Miley would do so; not that Lilly would ever do such things, but as a devoted slave to her Mistress's whims and desires Miley would obey anything and it was a relationship Miley not only wanted and desired but got a great deal of satisfaction from sexually to emotionally.

It was during the spring semester of college that both girls decided that it was time to being another girl into their relationship on a permanent basis as a "sister" submissive or slave for Miley. It was actually Miley's idea to do so and even though Lilly seemed reluctant at first, the blonde dominant soon agreed and became very excited on the prospect. They had "tested" two other girls at first and neither worked out. The first was a pretty red head from school who was just experimenting sexually and discovered that a dominant/submissive relationship was not for her or at least not one as hard core as Lilley and Miley were. The next girl was someone they had known for several years and while she was very into that type of relationship it was more sexual for her and she was more of a "weekend player" than someone who wanted a full time BDSM or D/s relationship. Lilly and Miley's plan was to meet someone interested in a full time role as a submissive, buy a house off campus, and the three would live there and Lilly would be the Mistress of two girls, but so far that was more difficult to find but Lilly told Miley the girl she was "training" now may just work out and Miley was excited to meet her.

"We are here, Miss Stewart." The driver informed Miley and she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Thank you, Frank; I will be staying the weekend so please pick me up Sunday around eleven in the morning." Miley replied then smiled at the driver looking at her through the rear view mirror, "And, Frank, you have been driving me for several years now when are you going to call me Miley?"

Frank did not respond but just chuckled. He liked driving Miley. She was sweet and kind and as opposed to most of his clients she treated him with respect plus she tipped very well and was very nice to look at.

Miley looked out the window as they drive through the front gate of Tracy's secluded home. Tracy called this place her "little cabin of debauchery" and while debauchery happened here it was far from little. The house was built just for the purpose of Tracy's private parties and had a number of rooms that ranged from sleeping rooms for overnight guests to private play rooms themed for almost any occasion and even had a fully equipped dungeon in the basement. The home was fully staffed with cooks, maids, house servants and security and every staff member was involved in BDSM and or sexual play. Some where other submissive men and woman and others were dominant. If a guest wanted to have sex with a staff member and the staff member consented then they could. Tracy made sure her parties were the best and provided her guests with almost any entertainment they could desire. There were some rules of course for safety reasons and Tracy even had a doctor and several nurses on staff just in case someone got hurt. Tracy's parties were extremely discreet and the guests consisted of some of the world's most famous models and celebrities as well as very prominent businessmen and women. No cell phones, cameras, or video recording devices were allowed on the property and anyone who tried to bring in such devices was asked to leave by the security personal. Miley had been coming to these parties for several years and never once had there been any incidents against Tracy's rules and everyone was extremely discreet.

As the limo pulled up to the front entrance, Miley checked her makeup and hair on her compact mirror then when the limo stopped she gathered her overnight makeup bag and small suit case that contained several fetish outfits she was to wear the weekend and got out of the car. She also held in her hand a sealed envelope that contained a letter from Lilly to Tracy. Miley had dared not open it but she was very curious as to what the letter read. A large young Caucasian man opened her door but did not help her with her bags. Miley was not attending a Hollywood event where she would be fawned over, but she was attending a weekend party where she was a submissive and not a famous pop star so she would be treated as such. Miley smiled at the handsome man and was met by a pretty young brunette girl at the door who would escort her to Tracy. Miley smiled at the girl and thought she was just adorable. She was dressed in a very revealing French Maid outfit. The girl was very petite standing only about five foot two and very thin and her breasts were very small but as she turned Miley's eyes roamed her backside and thought the girl had a nice small butt. She introduced herself as Amber and led Miley to Tracy.


	9. Chapter 9

Miley was led though the large house without a word from the very cute, small brunette girl; Tracy's servants were accustomed to all sorts of celebrities and people of power that they were not awestruck by Miley's status. When they got to a pair of heavy light brown oak doors, which were very elaborate and inlaid with carvings of an ancient Greek throne room theme, the girl opened one side and stepped aside to allow Miley to enter first.

The room was basically a throne room for Tracy. Miley had been here a number of times in the past and was not struck with its beauty as most new visitors were or as she had been the first time she entered the room. The floors were made of a polished dark crimson and white marble, the marble walls were decorated with tapestries of scenes denoting varies Greek myths from Achilles slaying Hector at the walls of Troy to Perseus slaying the Gorgon Medusa and there were statures of Greek gods and goddess and ancient Greek heroes tastefully placed in the room. Miley walked the dark navy blue carpet pathway to the far end of the room with her escort behind her. Miley noticed how the girl always kept about one foot distance behind her and slightly to the right and smiled at how well Tracy trained her servants in etiquette and protocol. Miley smiled wider as she saw Tracy sitting on her "throne" at the far end of the room and then grinned as she noticed something else.

Tracy sat on a very large carved marble throne with a padded siting area for comfort. The chair was inlaid with olive branches in 14k gold and on Tracy's right and left stood two very large black men who stood still and quiet as one of the alabaster statured the decorated the room. The men were dressed only in very tight white linen shorts that did not hide much of anything. Both men were extremely muscular and as Miley could tell from the skimpy transparent shorts also very well endowed, but that was not what caused Miley to grin. Tracy sat on her chair and between her legs was a very effeminate looking young man giving the Mistress of the house oral sex.

As Miley and the girl Amber approached Tracy the Mistress of the house tapped the boy on the shoulder, "That is enough, Stephen. Go wait in the corner." She said and the boy removed his mouth from the young woman's penis, got up, and walked to the corner and Miley noted his erect penis.

Amber and Miley stopped before Tracy and the small brunette gave a deep, graceful curtsey, "Mistress Tracy, may I present Miley Stewart." She announced the guest.

Miley dropped to the floor and kneeled with her head bowed. While Normal protocol would require Miley to show Tracy due respect as a Mistress, she was not required to kneel to anyone but Lilly, but per Lilly's instructions this weekend she belonged to Tracy and was to treat the other girl as her Mistress and obey her in all ways.

Tracy smiled at the small girl, "Thank you, Amber, no please take Stephen to your room and finish him off for me. He was doing such a nice job and needs to be rewarded."

Amber curtsied again and grinned as she walked to the boy and then frowned as Tracy added, "Just oral though; no fucking." When the couple left the room Tracy turned her attention to Miley who was still kneeling with her head down and smiled.

"You may rise." She commanded as she got to her feet and walked to Miley.

Miley stood up and gave a slight blush as she noticed Tracy's penis was still erect and gave a slight moan of pleasure as Tracy's penis pressed against her as the other girl hugged and kissed her cheeks.

"Oh so wonderful to see you again, Miley!" Tracy exclaimed with joy and then gave a slight pout. "A shame Lilly could not be here but I have such wonderful things planed for you this weekend." Tracy gave the pretty submissive girl a devious smile, "A shame you won't be able to orgasm." She added.

"Yes, Mistress." Miley replied softly. She knew it was going to be a weekend full of sexual deviancy for her and hated the fact she was not going to be able to have an orgasm. Miley knew with the thing that would be done to her she would be painful aching and even crying just to be able to come.

"Mistress, Mistress Lilly has a letter for you." Miley said as she held out the envelope.

Tracy took the envelope from the girl, opened it, and then read it with a smile on her lips. "It reads that you will belong to me this weekend and you are to obey me in every way and I am to report your behavior back to Lilly. Also reads your chastity belt must remain on all weekend."

Tracy turned and walked back to her chair and sat down and then once again focused her attention on Miley. "Strip. I want to see it." Tracy commanded.

Without hesitation Miley removed her clothes. She was not embarrassed to be naked in front of Tracy or the two bodyguards, Miley had been naked in front of groups of strangers before. Tracy made a motion with her had commanding Miley to turn around and the girl did so slowly until she was once more facing the dominant girl.

"Nice. I am glad to see that the belt leaves that cute ass of yours exposed. Now go bend over the table." Tracy commanded.

Miley nodded and walked to a table that was padded on top and had two belts that would strap a person's hands over the far end of the table and a collar on the top to hold a person's head in place. After she bent over, Miley heard Tracy's heels clicking on the floor as the other girl walked to her and without any warning or words Miley felt a lubricated finger going into her butt and she let out a gasp of surprise.

"Ummm…I always did love your ass so much, my little whore." Tracy said as she placed a second finger inside Miley and started to rotate them.

Miley moaned in the pleasure of having her butt fingered and she felt her sex start to moisten and her clit start to get hard as Tracy fingered her. Miley let out a small grunt as Tracy remover her fingers and then a moan of both pleasure and slight pain as the other girl replaced her fingers with her penis and started thrusting into Miley's butt hard and fast. Soon the little pain was replaced by the odd pleasant sensation of having her butt penetrated and Miley was moaning in the pleasure of the anal sex. Tracy did not say a word as she trust harder and deeper into the other girl and with the previous arousal of the oral sex from the boy Stephan, Tracy soon was close to orgasm. She pulled out of Miley, made the girl turn around and get on her knees before her, and grabbed a handful of Miley's beautiful long brown hair.

"Suck it, slut. Taste your ass as I come in your mouth." Tracy commanded as she pushed Miley's face to her crotch.

Miley willingly opened her mouth and took the penis into her and started sucking the dominant Tracy. It was not long before she felt Tracy tense and then the other girl explode her orgasm in her mouth and Miley greedily swallowed Tracy's sex fluid. After she was satisfied, Tracy pulled her penis from Miley's mouth and patted the girl on the top of her head.

"Nice job, slut. Now back on your feet and get dressed."

Miley nodded, wiped the corner of her mouth to clean the small amount of Tracy's orgasm from her lips, licked her fingers, and then did as she was told. Once dressed again Miley resumed her position of kneeling before her weekend Mistress with her head down looking at the floor.

"Trevor, would you and Marcus be so kind as to escort Miley to her room for the weekend? Make sure she is comfortable since she will not be leaving the room until the party starts tomorrow night and have Amber bring her something to eat."

"Yes, Miss." Trevor replied as he and the other large black man named Marcus stepped forward. Miley got up, picked up her bags, and followed the two men to her room. She winced a little from the brief but hard anal sex she had just received as she walked.

"Oh and by the way, Trevor. If you and Marcus feel the need to use the little whore once you get to the room, please feel free to. She may give you both blow jobs and you may fuck her ass but the belt stays on and her whore pussy is not to be touched. Miley is not allowed to come this weekend.

Trevor gave a lustful smile at Miley as his eyes roamed her body. "Yes, Miss Tracy. I think we will make the whore very comfortable."

Miley's eyes grew wide at the comment and her eyes flashed from Trevor's crotch to Marcus's and back several times. With the tight clothes the men were wearing, Miley could tell they were both very well endowed. Tracy, Trevor, and Marcus laughed as the two men led Miley from the room.

As Miley was on her way to Tracy's secluded home, Her Mistress just arrived at Susan's home. Lilly planned that her and Susan would go out to an early dinner and then she would begin training Susan on how to sexually please another female. It was not that Susan actually lacked the skill. True she needed to improve and learn a few things, but for Lilly it was more the humiliation of Susan and teaching the older woman who was the Mistress and in charge. Lilly loved to humiliate Susan as she did all submissive people she was with; it was something that aroused Lilly very much.

Lilly was in some ways surprised at the similarities in Susan and Miley. They were both submissive women and it was Susan's submissiveness that came as a surprise to Lilly. She knew she was taking a huge risk the first night she blackmailed Susan with the video and actually just thought she would have the one night of sex with Susan and then the older woman would put an end to it all and tell Miley what happened. Lilly was never afraid of what Miley's reaction would have been; Miley was her devoted slave and even if she would have been upset with Lilly having sex with her mother, Miley would never leave her. But then when Susan "allowed" Lilly to continue to do the thing she did to the woman; Lilly discovered Susan was a true submissive. That did come as a surprise to Lilly since in all the long years she knew the woman Susan had always been authoritative and in control whether it was her personal life or business life, but after the intense punishment Lilly gave her the previous weekend Lilly knew Susan was going to be hers and she was like her daughter; a submissive. Susan may have protested and begged Lilly no many times but Lilly noticed how the woman's body responded to her domination and how Susan would have powerful orgasms under Lilly's dominant control. Susan wanted Lilly to dominant her, to control her, to so the things she did to her even if she pleaded and protested for the younger girl to stop.

There were some areas of difference between mother and daughter as well. Miley was to put it simply a "pain slut". She got off on the pain and the more intense it was the more Miley wanted more whereas Susan was not. The "switching" Lilly gave Susan as punishment made Lilly take note of that. Susan cried and begged for Lilly to stop but if it was Miley being switched like that the girl would have cried and pleaded but if Lilly stopped she would have begged for more. Lilly was not a sadist and if Susan did not enjoy the intense pain like her daughter then Lilly was not going to involve the older woman in hard core pain sessions as she does with Miley; when the time came Lilly would discuss hard limits with the older woman and respect them. There were some things Lilly was going to do with Susan that would cause the woman pain in their "play time" however, such as the use of nipple clamps, clothes pins on her body, the use of her riding crop on the woman, etc. but nothing as hard core as she did to Miley.

The one problem Lilly foresaw was when she "introduced" Miley to her new submissive. That was something that was going to be difficult to handle after all Susan and Miley are mother and daughter. Lilly knew what she was planning was perverted and completely against what society dictates as normal behavior, but the thought and image of seeing the mother and daughter together sexually was a huge turn on for her and she wanted both women to be her submissive play things for the long term. Lilly loved Miley a great deal and she also loved Susan in a way and that love would grow to be like how she loved Miley. It was not Miley's reaction she was concerned about. Miley would do whatever her Mistress told her. Over the years of their relationship, Miley had willingly grown to be almost one hundred percent dependent on Lilly. Lilly controlled what Miley ate, what clothes she wore, when she bathed, when she studied for school, and who she was with sexually. The only aspect of Miley's life Lilly did not control was her professional career and Miley would have given that to Lilly if her blonde Mistress desired it. There was one thing Miley did that Lilly used to get angry about and tell her pretty brunette girlfriend/submissive not to do, but Miley ignored it and even told Lilly she would always do it regardless of what punishment Lilly gave her. Every month Miley deposited a large amount of money into Lilly's bank account and over the years Lilly got used it and the two girls never discussed it anymore. Lilly was not with Miley for the money and while she did spend some of the money Miley gave her, most she just left untouched and planned on one day giving back to the girl she loved so much. No it was not Miley's reaction that was a concern for Lilly in her plan, but Susan's. She knew the risk she was taking but if it all worked out the way she wanted then all three women would be very happy together and it would be well worth the risk.

As Lilly drove to Susan's home the older woman was sitting at the kitchen table actually fidgeting with impatience for the younger girl to arrive. Susan hated to admit to herself she enjoyed the perverse sexual things Lilly did to her but she did; she enjoyed them a great deal and never experienced such sexual arousal or powerful orgasm in her life than she did under Lilly's control. The older woman also enjoyed the fact that Lilly controlled her. For her entire adult life, Susan was always in control of herself but she never felt that was the real her but know that Lilly was doing the things she did to her, Susan felt more like this was how she was supposed to be. She knew it was perverted and even the majority of people would call it sick and disgusting and she herself even felt that way at times, she could not help it. She enjoyed Lilly dominating her a great deal. She did not like the cruel Lilly who punished her and hurt her though and she vowed to herself to do her best to obey the younger woman and even did as Lilly instructed her and placed the anal beads in her every day that week and while it took some getting used to after a few days she came to enjoy the pleasure it gave her and would come home from work with her panties wet from her arousal and actually physically aching to have an orgasm but she did as Lilly told her and refrained from pleasing herself. She was actually very excited sexually this late afternoon not only form the beads being in her but also at the thought that she finally would be able to place her mouth on the younger girls' sex and not just lick and tongue the girl's butt. Susan had come to enjoy rimming and tonguing Lilly's butt, but she also had a string desire to taste the younger girl's sex and please Lilly in that manner.

Susan had no idea how long Lilly would continue to use her the way she did and thought soon the younger girl would get tired of her and move on to someone younger and that thought actually saddened Susan as well as made her feel relived in a way. The feeling of relief was due to her concern if Miley found out about the relationship between her mother and best friend and Susan knew if things continued they would have to tell Miley. She hated hiding things from her daughter and soon all the things Susan did would have to come to light; she would have to tell Miley about Jesse and Lilly even if she knew that would ruin not only her relationship wither daughter bit also that of Lilly's and Miley's.

Susan was brought out of her sad thoughts by a knock on the back door that entered the kitchen and she knew it was Lilly. She got up from the chair and knelt on the floor with her hands behind her back and head down as she had been instructed to do every time Lilly entered the room. Susan would not answer the door or call out; she knew Lilly would let herself in and the knock was just alert her that the younger girl had arrived. Susan heard the click of Lilly's heels on the tile floor and soon saw Lilly's black high heels next to her knees.

"Nice to see the whore is learning her place." Lilly said and Susan blushed at being called a whore. It embarrassed her but also aroused her to be treated and called that name.

"Thank you, Miss Lilly." Susan responded but did not look up. She knew not to look at the girl unless told to.

She then gave a small whimper as Lilly pulled grabbed a handful of her brown hair and pulled her head up. Her whimper of pain turned into one of pleasure as Lilly bent down and kissed her lips passionately and Susan parted her lips to allow Lilly's tongue to enter her mouth. Soon, much too soon for Susan, Lilly broke the kiss and let go of Susan hair. Susan saw Lilly was dressed in a modest but tight black skirt and a red blouse, her blonde hair was down and styled with curls, and makeup done to perfection. Susan thought the younger girl looked breathtaking.

"Now let's go pick out your clothes for dinner shall we?" Lilly smiled at Susan.

"Yes, Miss Lilly." Susan replied and started to get to her feet.

"No, no, whore." The younger girl said in a cheerful voice. "You crawl on your hands and knees like a good little pet." Lilly patted the older woman's head with affection.

Susan got back to her knees and crawled behind Lilly. It was humiliating but she smiled to herself at the fact Lilly seemed in a very pleasant mood today.

Once in Susan's room Lilly had her strip from her work clothes, inspected her and seemed pleased that she had the anal beads inside her, and then had Susan kneel on the floor while she went through her closet to pick out something for the older woman to wear. To Susan's surprise Lilly actually choose her something somewhat conservative and nice for the evening. She picked out a nice black cocktail dress and told Susan to fix her hair up, put on black thigh highs, but no panties and she left the room and told Susan to hurry and she would wait in the kitchen.

After Susan got dressed, did her hair as Lilly instructed, and fixed her makeup she went down stairs and found the younger girl siting at the kitchen table holding what looked like a pair of black bikini cut panties. Lilly had Susan slowly turn so she could inspect her, told her she looked very lovely, and then handed Susan the panties and told her to put them on. Susan took the underwear and noticed they were normal panties but they had something sewed in them that pressed against her clit. After she put them on Lilly grinned as she held up a small remote control.

"The panties are special. They come with two extra features. The first is for pleasure," Lilly pressed a button on the remote and the object pressed against Susan's clit started to vibrate rapidly and the older woman let out a moan of pleasure at the feeling on her clit. "The other is pain." Lilly commented and pressed another button and Susan almost fell to her knees as an electric shock went into her clit.

"What you get depends on how well you behave at dinner." Lilly chuckled as Susan whimpered and nodded her head. "Now the whore needs one more accessory." Lilly said and stood up. She then placed a small black leather collar around Susan's neck with the word "Slut" engraved on it.

"Miss…Miss Lilly, please…please don't make me wear collar out…please." Susan protested in her shame and then this time she did fall to her knees as the painful electric shock went into her clit.

"I told you I can give you pain or pleasure. The choice is yours, whore." Lilly told her, "And don't you dare cry and ruin your makeup."

Susan got back to her feet and took a deep breath, "Yes, Miss." Was all she said and followed Lilly out the door and to the car.

Dinner was actually pleasant for Susan, true she felt embarrassed when people looked closely at her collar and turned their head away quickly in disgust, but Lilly seemed cheerful and the two had a pleasant conversation. Several times Lilly did press the buttons on the remote more for her own amusement than anything else and even if the electric shock was painful the other button gave Susan a great deal of pleasure and by the time dinner was over and the two were on the way home, Susan's panties felt drenched with her sex fluid and she was aching to not only have an orgasm but also craving to taste her Mistress's wet and please the younger girl orally.

"Oh good she is here." Susan heard Lilly comment and looked up as they drove past the gate and down the driveway.

Susan looked up and saw a red sports car in the driveway and then sitting on the front porch was a pretty brunette girl filing her nails. She was confused and shocked but did not say a word as they drove closer. When they parked the car Susan suddenly recognized the girl on her front porch and took a deep breath in surprise. It was the onetime rival of Miley, Mikayla! She looked at Lilly and the blonde girl laughed at her.

"You did not expect me to allow you to test your pussy eating skills on me did you?" Lilly said as she placed the car in park. "You have yet to earn that privilege."


	10. Chapter 10

Susan Stewart sat in the car dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open as she stared at her "Mistress" after Lilly told her another girl would be involved in their sexual game and that other girl was Mikayla. True Mikayla was without question very pretty and sexy, but to have someone else join them was something Susan was not only prepared for but did not know if she could go through with what Lilly seemed to have planned for them that night. It was not just having another girl join them but that girl being a onetime heated rival of Miley's.

"B…b…but, Lilly, I…I can't…we can't do this. We just can't. What about Miley…she hates Mikayla." Susan stammered in a weak voice.

Lilly laughed with true humor and irony at Susan's protest. Calming down and after taking a deep breath Lilly replied to her older sex toy, "Oh so let us see…ummm…it's ok for you to get fucked by two men…well actually for you it was like getting fucked two boys and one is your own daughter's boyfriend, but another girl is something you can't do?"

Susan blushed and looked at stared at her feet as Lilly reached over and ran her fingers through the older woman's hair seductively and then Susan gave a yelp of pain as Lilly grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled hard jerking her head up.

"Don't get all moral now you fucking slut!" Lilly said harshly and pulled the older woman's hair harder. "You will do as I tell you and remember your place with me. You are my fuck toy and will do as I tell you." Lilly let go of Susan's hair, "Now let's go greet our guest and remember to play nice or that little switching I gave you last week will be feel like a nice ass massage compared to what I will do to you if you even think about embarrassing me in front of Mikayla." Lilly then grinned at Susan, "Plus you will enjoy it a great deal."

Muttering "yes Mistress", Susan got out of the car, walked around to the driver side, and opened the door for her young Mistress. Susan waited for Lilly to get out of the car, get a black duffel bag from the trunk, and then followed her obediently to the front porch of her home with her head down and staring at her feet as they walked. Once on the porch she looked up at Mikayla as she heard Lilly greet the young, pretty brunette with a hug and soft kiss on the lips.

"It is so nice that you could join us for the weekend, Mikayla." Lilly said as she pulled away from the other girl. "I believe you met Susan."

Mikayla looked at Susan and simply replied, "Yes".

Lilly grinned and turned to the older woman, "Good. Whore; go fix us something to drink while Mikayla and I have a little chat. I prefer a cola and Mikayla will have water with ice. We will be in the living room."

"Yes Ma'am." Susan replied and walked past the other girls into the house and Lilly and Mikayla followed after her.

As Susan was fixing the drinks she thought briefly about Mikayla. True the brunette girl was beautiful; ever since she started her perverted affair as Lilly's submissive Susan started noticing other females in a different light; she now saw them in a sexual way and would notice girls and think of them sexually. But this was Mikayla who used to give her own daughter so much grief until the girls singing career ended. Mikayla never made it big as a pop star but surprising every one the girl became a very talented actress staring in a popular sitcom and even branching out to movies. Mikayla was close to becoming an "A" list actress and the only thing holding her back was her reluctance to commit to more adult roles. That was another thing that surprised Susan with seeing Mikayla at her home and the purpose of the other girl's visit. Mikayla played innocent roles in her movies and television show and when offered the more adult oriented roles she declined them so seeing her and knowing what was going to happen or at least knowing some of the things that were going to happen that night, Mikayla being involved in her and Lilly's sexual games was somewhat of a shock to Susan.

While Susan went into the kitchen to prepare the drinks, Lilly led Mikayla into the spacious living room, pointed to the floor where Mikayla placed her red pull behind suitcase, and motioned for the other girl to sit on the couch and Lilly sat next very close next to her. Once seated Lilly ran her hand up Mikayla's leg under the other girl's conservative black skirt and started caressing the brunette's upper thigh. Mikayla let out a small moan of pleasure and smiled at Lilly.

"I must admit, Lilly, seeing Susan was a complete shock. I expected to spend the night with you and Miley not you and Miley's mother." Mikayla giggled.

"Is that a problem?" Lilly asked still caressing the other girl's thigh.

"Oh no not at all, darling, I think Susan is very pretty and extremely sexy," Mikayla paused and again smiled at Lilly, "But one must ask…and I assume she does not, but does she know about you and Miley or does Miley know about this?"

Lilly giggled, "Of course not and you are not to mention it to Susan tonight nor if you see Miley her either. Understood?" She added sternly.

"Yes, ma'am, of course." Mikayla answered meekly.

What Susan also did not know about Mikayla was that the brunette girl was one of the two girls Lilly and Miley considered bringing into their relationship as a second submissive to Lilly. The three girls experimented with each other for about three weeks and Mikayla realized while she thought the three weeks were the best sexual times she ever had she was not ready nor did she ever think she would be ready for a committed BDSM relationship. Mikayla considered herself a "weekend player" in the world of BDSM. While she enjoyed being sexually submissive it was not the type of permanent relationship she thought she would like to have so without any hard feelings between her and Miley and Lilly, Mikayla declined their offer to join them in a more permanent relationship. There was not bad blood between the three girls and Mikayla often joined Lilly and Miley in their games after that and at Tracy's parties.

"Good." Lilly replied as she removed her hand from under Mikayla's skirt. "I trust you brought what I asked you to bring?"

"Yes, Miss Lilly." Mikayla answered knowing when it was time to slip into her role as a submissive to Lilly.

Lilly roughly pushed Mikayla off the couch and the girl fell to the floor with a thud, "Now my sexy little slut stand and strip." Lilly ordered.

Mikayla grinned at Lilly, tossed her long thick black hair back seductively with a shake of her head, and started to remove her clothes. She did not do a cheesy strip tease knowing Lilly did not like that, but instead removed her clothes quickly but seductively. When finished she stood completely naked in front of the blonde Mistress with her hands at her sides. Lilly leered at Mikayla's body.

Lilly always thought Mikayla was a very lovely girl who could change quickly from an innocent girl next door to a seductive succubus in the blink of an eye; a talent she used well in her acting career. Lilly knew if she was not so in love with Miley she would have made a play for Mikayla years ago and was glad the stunning brunette enjoyed "playing" with both her an Miley. Mikayla was a good submissive when she wanted to be and into some very kinky sex but not much pain. Lilly knew Mikayla's limits so there was no need to discuss what she could and could not do.

"I see you let your pussy hairs grow back, dear." Lilly commented at Mikayla's well-groomed private area.

"Yes, Mistress Lilly." She replied with a slight blush. She knew Lilly preferred that area clean of any hair on her subs but then again Mikayla was not Lilly's submissive, just an occasional play partner.

Lilly smiled and tapped the area next to her on the couch with her right hand. "Come and sit while we wait for our drinks."

Mikayla smiled and sat down next to Lilly. When she sat down the blonde girl put her arm around her and then rested the other on her naked thigh. Mikayla let out a small moan of pleasure as Lilly brushed her hand against the other girl's sex.

"Why my dear you are already so wet." Lilly commented and leaned in to kiss the other girl.

Susan walked into the room carrying a small tray with the drinks resting on it just as Lilly and Mikayla started kissing passionately. The older woman stopped and felt a mix of emotion. The first was something she did not expect; jealousy. She was actually jealous of Mikayla being naked on her couch kissing the young girl who had become her "lover. She also felt arousal watching the two girls. Lilly was a very pretty girl of that there was no doubt to anyone, but Mikayla was just lovely. There was no other word to describe the young brunette girl in Susan's vocabulary. Susan was ignored as she stood and watched the two other girls.

Mikayla was letting out loud moans of pleasure as Lilly now had a finger inside the girls wet sex and her mouth sucking and gently biting Mikayla's dark nipples. Mikayla had her head thrown back in pleasure as her moans increased as Lilly inserted a second finger into her. Susan just stared at the expression on Mikayla's face and thought the brunette girl was a vision of beauty and sexy in her passion. After a few more moments Lilly stopped and looked at Susan.

"Don't just stand there, whore. Put the drinks down and take off your clothes." Lilly then turned her head to Mikayla. "I must apologize for having you do this with an old whore like Susan, but she must learn."

Susan blushed in humiliation at the words as she took off her clothes and stood naked in front of the other two girls. Lilly grabbed a handful of Mikayla's black hair and pushed the girl to the floor. Mikayla let out a whimper of pain as she fell to the carpeted floor on her hands and knees. She was not shocked at what Lilly did in the least. She had played many times with Lilly and knew what to expect.

"Both of you kneel on the floor facing one another….close. I want my sluts to be close to one another and no talking or whispering between the two of you." Lilly commanded.

Mikayla got on her knees as Susan got down on the floor and kneeled facing the other girl. After some harsh words and instructions to get closer by Lilly the older woman and the younger girl knelt facing one another, their breasts almost touching and they could feel each other's hot breath on their faces. Susan could smell Mikayla's perfume and closed her eyes to enjoy being so close to the lovely girl and thought having sex with Mikayla would be very enjoyable after all.

Lilly stood up and walked over to where she placed her duffel bag and Mikayla's suitcase, opened her bag, and then started sorting through it. Susan knew the bag contained a number of sex toys as well as other items; some to cause pleasure and others pain. Both Susan and Mikayla waited wondering what Lilly would get out of the bag and use on them. Lilly hummed to herself as she found the items she wanted and walked back to the two girls. Lilly stood over Susan and grabbed the older woman's hair and pulled hard causing Susan to cry out in pain as Lilly pulled her to turn around by her hair.

"On all fours, whore, and spread your ass apart wide." The blonde girl commanded.

Susan whimpered and did as she was told even though being exposed this way in front of Mikayla was humiliating for her. Lilly then forced her mouth open and inserted an anal plug into her mouth.

"Suck it and get it all wet." Lilly told her and again Susan obeyed sucking the sex toy letting her saliva coat the item.

"Mikayla, get behind the whore and lick her ass and get it all wet." Lilly ordered.

Mikayla did not hesitate and crawled to Susan and placed her tongue in the older woman's butt licking her deep. She found Susan very sexy and was enjoying rimming the other woman and soon Susan was letting out muffled moans of pleasure. After a few moments Lilly pulled Mikayla's head back by her hair.

"Spit in her ass. Make it nice and wet and then spread your spit with your tongue, slut." Lilly commanded.

Mikayla spit in Susan's butt several times and then rimmed the woman more until she was well lubricated. Susan was moaning and wiggling her butt in the pleasure of Mikayla's tongue in her and her sex was very wet in her arousal. Lilly pulled Mikayla off the older woman again, removed the slick anal plug from her mouth and then placed it reverse end into Mikayla's.

"Put the plug in her ass." Lilly commanded the pretty young brunette girl.

Mikayla leaned down and pushed the plug into Susan's butt causing the older woman to give a grunt of discomfort as the plug penetrated her. Once the anal sex toy was inside her Lilly commanded Mikayla to turn around and spread herself apart and then had Susan do to her what she had done to the other woman. Once both girls had the anal toys inside them Lilly placed them back in the position of kneeling very close to one another and went to retrieve more items from her bag.

She took out four sets of leather and Velcro shackles that she attached first to Susan and then Mikayla. The larger end was attached to their thighs and the smaller end to their wrists so that both girls' hands were pinned down next to their thighs. Lilly went to the bags once more and this time she opened the red suitcase Mikayla brought. Inside were a change of clothes for the brunette, makeup, and hair products which Lilly bypassed and found what she was looking for. She pulled out a device that had two collars attached together by an adjustable bar. Lilly walked back over to her two sex slaves and placed one end of the collar around Susan's neck and the other around Mikayla's and after a moment of adjusting the bar the two girls faces were about an inch apart.

"So my horny sluts won't touch one another as I go change." Lilly commented as she stood up. "I am going to go change and the two of you can chat to get to know one another better." Lilly giggled, "To give you a subject to talk about…ummm…I know, Mikayla why don't you ask the whore how I found out she was fucking her daughter's boyfriend." Susan laughed and left the room. Susan blushed in embarrassment and closed her eyes.

"You and Jesse…really?" Mikayla asked.

Susan bit her lower lip, opened her eyes to look into the dark eyes of Mikayla and gave a small nod of her head that the collar device allowed.

Mikayla smiled slightly, "Well I am not surprised…I mean I am that you did it, but not that Jesse came on to you. He is such a manwhore and even tried to fuck me once."

"Did…did you?" Susan asked shyly.

"Oh no…I am not into men just women. I am a lesbian."

Susan was a little shocked by that confession. "But you are dating that baseball player, the one who plays for the Dodgers."

Mikayla grinned, "Oh that is for show for the both of us…see he is gay as well."

Susan swallowed hard and nodded. "Do you think Miley knows Jesse cheats on her all the time?" She asked.

Mikayla shrugged, "I don't know, it's really none of my business." She then smiled mischievously. "So is he really as big as I heard?"

Susan blushed again but felt more at ease with the younger girl, "Yes he is very endowed…so big it hurts some at first when he first puts it inside me." She confessed.

Mikayla giggled at the response and the two girls became quiet as they stared at one another. Both the younger girl and older woman were very aroused being so close to each other and both desired to kiss and touch the other but their restraints prevented the kiss or the use of their hands. Susan swallowed hard as she felt Mikayla's warm breath on her face, smelt the scent of the other girls perfume and soap, and starred at the brunettes' luscious red painted lips. She wriggled slightly in her arousal as Mikayla stared back at her with the same look of desire on her face. Neither girl had to verbally express their wanting of each other but both also knew Lilly, both had been intimate with the blonde dominant girl, and both knew it was going to be a long time before they would feel the orgasmic release with one another.

Lilly walked back into the room after she had changed and was not dressed in her Mistress attire. The blonde girl had her hair pulled tight into a single pony tail, was wearing a black leather outfit that was cut like a one piece bathing suit with zippers over each breast and her crouch area, and she was already wearing a strap on dildo. In her hand she held her yard long rattan cane which she tapped against her leg.

"So shall we begin out weekend of fun?" She asked rhetorically.


	11. Chapter 11

As Lilly, Susan, and Mikayla were starting their evening of pleasure and torment, Miley sat in the bed of her "prison" in Tracy's elaborate house. Prison was not the actually way Miley would describe the room she was in locked however. Everyone of Tracy's guest rooms had a theme and this one was decorated in a Victorian theme with a large king sized four post canopy bed, a love seat in the corner, and even a private full bathroom equipped with a large tub and shower. It was a beautiful room but to Miley it was a prison since she was ordered to remain in the room until the party the following evening.

Miley sat in the bed and fidgeted with discomfort. Her butt was a little sore from quick and brutal penetration of Tracy's penis but that did not cause her discomfort; Miley enjoyed anal sex a great deal and the soreness just added to her arousal. It was that arousal that caused the lovely brown haired girl to squirm and fidget. Miley was horny and wanted to orgasm badly but she knew that pleasure was going to be denied her that night and the weekend due to Lilly's orders and the chastity belt she wore and to a girl like Miley who was a clinical example of a sex addict the torment of not being able to orgasm was going to drive her mad with desire. A perfect torment for her actions with her Mistress of late and a punishment Lilly knew would correct Miley's behavior.

As Miley sat on the bed her thoughts turned to her Mistress and what she knew Lilly was doing this weekend. Miley knew Lilly was training a new submissive girl to join their relationship and that thought and the thought of the things Lilly was doing only increased Miley's arousal. She could not wait to meet the girl Lilly chose for them and to join in their "playtime". A soft knock on the door brought Miley from her thoughts.

"Come in." Miley answered the knock and she heard the door being unlocked with a key.

The pop star smiled as she saw the very pretty, petite brunette girl who escorted her into the home enter the room holding a tray and the smell of food filled the room.

"Mistress Tracy told me to bring you some dinner. She thought you may be hungry." The girl said softly in a southern accent.

The accent was not like the one Miley used to have, years of living in California and voice coaches for her singing voice had almost removed Miley's southern accent, but this girl's accent was more subtle and softer and being from the south herself Miley knew the black haired girls accent was one from someone born and breed from one of the South's aristocratic families that while rare today still did exists. If Miley had to place it she would guess either South Carolina or Georgia from a city like Charleston or Savannah, two of the few southern cities that still held onto the past were aristocratic families still believed in teaching their sons and daughters to be perfect gentleman and ladies. Where sending their children to formal classes on etiquette and manners and Cotillions and debutante balls were still a way of life. By the girl's accent, the way she walked, and her mannerisms Miley knew the small pretty brunette was a young lady of Southern class and breeding. That peaked Miley's curiosity about the girl. Plus Miley thought the girl was just adorable. That was the only way Miley could describe her. She was small seeming to only stand about five one or maybe five two, very thin and petite but not unhealthy looking thin, very small A cup sized breasts, midnight black hair that just accented her pale white complexion that Miley knew would never tan but just burn horrible with too much time in the sun, a very lovely face, and green eyes that sparkled with innocence that would put the clearest emerald to shame. The girl was wearing an outfit Miley would have found ridiculous in any other setting besides at Tracy's secluded "play house." Here it seemed to fit the various themes of the home. She was wearing at what Miley could best describe as an ancient red Middle Eastern harem girl's outfit. The top was cut in bikini style made of silk so transparent Miley could see the other girl's dark nipples and the puffy silk pants were the same transparent silk Miley could tell the girl was void of any pubic hair and on her feet were red silk slippers.

Miley found herself very attracted to the girl whose small frame was s complete contrast to the typical Hollywood body type she saw so often on an everyday basis. As opposed to being blonde, tall, and large breasted either naturally or fake, Miley found the petite, small breasted brunette just adorable and sexy.

Miley smiled, "Yes I am rather hungry thank you…Amber isn't it?"

The girl gave smile and nodded, "Yes Ma'am." She replied. Amber knew she did not have to address Miley as a dominant but some habits were hard to break. "Would you like to eat at the table or on the bed?"

"Oh just set it down on the table." Miley replied and patted a spot on the bed next to her. "Why don't you come sit down next to me and we can chat. I am so bored and would like the company."

Amber blushed and smiled as she sat the tray down on the small table in the room. Miley had to take note that while Amber really did not have the curves in her body to fill out the outfit she was wearing the girl had a very cute butt; small but perfectly shaped.

"Oh…ummm…sure. Mistress Tracy said I was done for the night anyway and told me I was free to do what I wanted after I served your dinner." Amber replied as she sat the tray down on the table.

"Oh great cause I would love the company of such an adorable girl like you." Miley smiled wickedly. She already decided to seduce the other young girl and while she could not orgasm herself she had no rule placed on her to not please someone else.

Amber again blushed and stood in front of the bed fidgeting and pulling at her hair, which was a habit she had when nervous.

Miley gave the girl a curious look. She had no idea why the other girl was nervous especially in this house. To even be here at one of Tracy's parties you had to know about the sex and even depravity that occurred and Amber was a member of the staff at the home so that meant she not only knew what occurred at the parties but most likely was a willing participant of a variety of sexual acts and Miley had seen also seen the girl take a young man and with instructions from Tracy to perform oral sex on him. Miley thought how delightfully wicked it would be to kiss the other girl with the boy's sex fluid still on her breath.

"Why so nervous, Amber, I won't bite…unless you are into that." Miley said flirtatiously and that caused the other girl to giggle.

"Its…it's just that…well…" Amber stuttered out and then took a deep breath to calm herself before she continued. "It's just that Mistress Tracy always told us not to be star struck and to see the guests at her party as everyday people and normally I am very good at that but…but…Oh my God you are Miley Stewart and I have loved your music and had a crush on you since I was like thirteen and you were in your Hannah days. I…I…I just love you and I am sorry I am disobeying Mistress Tracy but you are Miley Stewart and so sexy and beautiful and lovely and so talented I can't help but be nervous."

Amber in her nervousness spoke so quickly it made Miley giggle. "Oh God this girl is just so freaking adorable." She thought to herself.

Miley patted the bed again and Amber still blushing made her way to the bed and sat down with her back straight and folded her hands in her lap. Through the conversation Miley found out Amber was from Savannah, Georgia; was 19 and attending Berkley on an academic scholarship. Miley also discovered that the brunette girl met Tracy at a charity event and a blushing Amber told Miley she had no idea Tracy was a pre-op transsexual until the other girl took her to the bathroom and Amber ended up giving Tracy a blow job in one of the stalls. Amber admitted while she was humiliated she performed the act in such a "disgusting" public place it aroused her a great deal to be degraded and later that night Tracy introduced Amber to sexual things she had only fantasied about and then later she willingly became one of Tracy's "servants" at the house for the parties and she became one of Tracy's submissive toys. Miley was very interested in the girl and thought the small brunette would be someone Lilly would also enjoy sexually but when Amber kept rambling on about her life Miley felt the girl talked to much, something she would have not found annoying in a normal setting, but Miley was horny and she wanted the girl very badly.

"Amber, shut up now. I am going to kiss you." Miley said softly but bluntly.

Amber smiled and just muttered "OK" as Miley leaned in and kissed the other girl on her red painted lips. The small brunette girl gave soft whimpers of pleasure as Miley's tongue entered her mouth and then responded to the kiss by twirling her own small tongue around Miley's. The two girls kissed passionately for a while and Amber gave a moan of disappointment when Miley finally pulled away. Breathless, Miley looked into the other girl's green eyes and smiled.

"I am not allowed to come but I can do things to you if Miss Tracy does not have any restrictions on you." Miley told Amber.

Amber gave a little pout of disappointment at the comment of not being able to bring Miley to orgasm; being a submissive lover it gave her a great deal of pleasure to sexually satisfy her partner. Being submissive herself, Miley understood the other girl's disappointment. Girls like Miley and Amber got more pleasure satisfying their partners over their own pleasure.

Amber looked down and her eyes focused on Miley's well-formed breasts, "No, I don't have any restrictions on me." She said softly as she stared at Miley's breasts.

Amber had no illusions about her lack of curves in her chest or other parts of her body and envied other girls with nice breasts or hips; although she knew she had a very cute butt. Small but cute with just the right amount of curve in it to make people stare at her ass when she walked by. She was not jealous of girls with better bodies than her, just a little envious and always admired the breasts of other girls like one would admire a nice car. Amber then looked up and into Miley's blue eyes.

"You…you can do anything you want to me." She said softly.

Miley grinned at that. She was not a dominate lover but having been dominated sexually for years by Lilly and other people, Miley knew how to be one. She liked to please and she knew in order to please a girl like Amber sexually she would have to take the dominate role. Miley reached up with her right hand and gently caressed Amber's pretty face with the back of her hand and then suddenly grabbed a handful of the girl's black hair and pulled hard causing Amber's head to snap back and the girl gave a sharp cry of pain and pleasure.

"Standard safe word?" Miley asked and leaned in and started kissing the other girl's neck.

Amber gave more soft moans of pleasure and managed to whisper out a "yes". Miley was not capable of being a hard core dominant like Lilly or Tracy or other men and women she had been with so she was not going to be like her Mistress would have been, but she did not know Amber's experience or likes and dislikes so a safe word was a good idea. The standard would be; "Green" was everything was fine and keep going, "Yellow" would mean things are getting to intense so please slow down, and "Red" was to stop completely.

"You are going to be my little bitch tonight," Miley whispered in Amber's ear, "I am going to make you my whore." Miley then bit Amber's ear and the other girl once again whimpered out in pain mixed with pleasure.

Miley was glad to see Amber enjoyed some pain with sex. For some reason Miley wanted to hurt Amber, to see her tears of pain and pleasure. She did not know if it was the girl's petite size, her look pretty innocent face, but for whatever reason Miley wanted to see her cry, to hear her screams of pain and pleasure, and to hear her beg for more. Miley was not capable of being sadistic as her own mistress was; she could not do some of the things Lilly was capable of doing to cause pain, but she could make Amber cry in other ways she was sure. At that moment, Miley really wished Lilly was here as well. Her blonde Mistress would make Amber scream and beg and cry. Miley would have loved to see the small girl's pale complexioned butt red from a paddling or streaked with welts from a flogger or cane. Miley got off the bed and in a swift motion removed her sun dress and then her bra revealing her wonderful breasts and body to the other girl. Amber's eyes roamed of brown haired girl's shapely body and then she frowned at the sight of the chastity belt.

"Does…does that hurt?" She asked the now naked pop star.

Miley gave a smile, "No it doesn't hurt but can be uncomfortable and not being able to orgasm is frustrating as hell and with the things we are going to do tonight it's going to make it worse. You can't lick my pussy but it does allow access to something else you are going to lick." Miley grinned and turned around and bent over slightly as she stuck her shapely butt out. "Get on your knees and rim my ass like a good whore."

Amber nodded and got off the bed and then dropped to her knees behind Miley. She then placed her hands on Miley's butt and spread the other girl wide apart, leaned her head in, and ran her tongue down Miley's butt crack slowly until her tongue was at the other girl's dark brown hole. Amber suddenly gave another whimper as Miley grabbed her hair once again and forced her head into her butt.

"I did not tell you to tease me did I? Now put your tongue deep in my ass, slut." Miley commanded.

Amber stuck her small tongue out as far as she could and placed it inside Miley causing the other girl to moan in pleasure. Soon Amber was licking harder and circling her tongue inside Miley's butt making Miley moan loader.

"Ohhh damn you like that don't you? You like licking ass like a whore. Miss Tracy fucked my ass earlier and a shame she did not come inside me. I bet a little bitch like you would have loved to eat her cum from my ass. Don't' stop, whore."

Miley then pushed Amber's face even harder to her butt and held it there smoothing the other girl until she heard the small girl trying to gasp for air. Miley then pulled Amber's head back by her hair and turned around looking down at the girl. Amber had tears in her eyes from the smothering but Miley wanted to see more. She wanted to see the girl's black heavy mascara around her eyes run down her cheeks mixed with watery tears. Miley was very aroused and her clit was close to throbbing in desire and she knew by the time the night was over she would feel close to "dying" to orgasm, but she also knew the frustration would be worth.

"I bet you love to eat cum don't you? I bet you just gobbled that boys cum up earlier when you sucked his cock didn't you?" Miley taunted Amber while pulling the girls hair harder.

Amber whimpered with tears still forming in her eyes but did not answer. Like all submissive people she hated these types of questions. Was it rhetorical or was she expected to answer? The wrong action would result in some type of punishment. Amber assumed it was rhetorical and did not answer. She assumed wrong. Miley raised her right hand and brought it down across the other girl's face hard making a loud smacking sound.

"Answer me, whore?" Miley said harshly.

"Y…yes…yes I enjoy having a person come in my mouth and swallowing and…and yes I swallowed his come earlier." Amber said meekly in an embarrassed tone not looking at Miley.

Miley grinned at the way the girl responded. She knew she just discovered two things about Amber. One the girl enjoyed at least some pain because she did not use her safe word at the hard slap and two the girl was humiliated easily with verbal abuse. Like herself, verbal abuse was something that aroused the other girl sexually.

"No stand up and remove those silly clothes. They look terrible on you. Your tits are way too small fill out the top and your body is so skinny to make the bottoms look sexy. You should be kissing my feet and thanking me over and over for allowing your skinny, no tits self the pleasure of me fucking you. God your body is fucking pathetic and you are in serious need of a boob job." Miley said harshly again.

Miley would have much preferred taking a submissive role but she knew by Amber's meek personality the girl could not dominate a flea and being the type who wants to please her sexual partner over herself; Miley knew she had to be dominant to sexually please Amber. She felt bad about making fun of Amber's build because she actually found the girl very sexy but Miley knew what she had to do.

Amber's entire pale body turned a deep scarlet at the verbal humiliation of Miley criticizing her body and stood and removed her clothes. The small girl gave a squeaking noise of surprise as Miley grabbed her skinny arms, pulled them behind her back, roughly forced her to turn around, and bent her over the bed. Amber's arms where so thin that Miley was able to hold them behind her back with only one had and she kicked Amber's legs apart and used her other hand to spread and explore the girls sex.

"Damn you are a whore. You are so fucking wet…I never knew someone could get this wet." Miley commented as she thrust two fingers inside Amber's sex.

"I…I…I am sorry." Amber managed to say in between her moans of pleasure. Her head was pressed onto the bed. She knew she got very wet when aroused and even though she had other people tell her it was sexy she always felt embarrassed by the way her body responded.

"Fuck, bitch, I mean seriously your pussy is like a river it's so wet." Miley said as she continued to finger the girl.

Amber could not respond verbally since Miley had started to thrust in her harder and deeper and all she could do was moan in the pleasure between her legs. Miley suddenly withdrew her two fingers, which were very damp from Amber's sex fluid, and put them in her own mouth. Miley licked her fingers and savored the taste of Amber's sex; the girl tasted very good and clean. Miley then let go of Amber's hands and stepped back.

"You stay there and don't move. We are going to have some fun before I fuck you." Miley said.

Miley walked to one of the large chest of drawers in the room and pulled open the top drawer. She knew Tracy kept every room well stocked with sex toys, condoms, lubricant, and other sexual items. Miley found the strap on dildo she wanted and placed on herself, grabbed a bottle of lubricant, and as she was about to walk back to Amber she smiled as she noticed the padded hand restraints and a hard black leather paddle with one side flat and smooth and the other side studded with silver studs. Grabbing both she made her way back to the other girl who was still bent over the bed.

Miley placed the lubricant and restraints on the floor and caressed the handle of the paddle as she stared at Amber's naked butt. She so much wanted to take the girl anally but knew they had all night and that would come later. Amber was breathing hard in desire and fear of the unknown as Miley drew back her arm and brought the paddle hard across the small girl's left butt cheek. The smacking sound was loud in the room but Amber's scream of pain was even louder. Amber tried to stand up and brought both hands behind her to cover her butt hoping to prevent more pain but Miley pushed her back down hard.

"Oh no, whore, you are going to get more. Ten on each butt cheek. Now place your hands flat on the bed and for each attempt you try and make to stop me I am going to add more."

Amber sniffled, "Yes…yes Ma'am." She whimpered out and did as Miley instructed her. She them closed her eyes and braced herself for the next smack of the paddle. It came swiftly and hard and she screamed again.

Amber enjoyed the pain a great deal. She was a pain slut just as Miley was but it still hurt. She knew that while she would cry and beg for it to stop, when it did she would plead for more pain.

Miley smiled as she gave Amber ten strokes with the flat side of the paddle on the girl's left butt cheek. Amber did not say her safe word and even though she was crying and tears streaked her mascara down her face the smaller girl not only endured the pain but seemed to enjoy it. When Miley was done with the left side of Amber's butt she focused on the right and she loved the sight of the girl's ivory white butt now red and bruised from the paddle. Miley gave the other ten strokes hard and slow enjoying how Amber cried and whimpered. When she was done she dropped the paddle and again fingered the other girl's wet sex. She was surprised Amber's pussy was even wetter than before.

"Why you little pain slut." Miley commented as she slid another finger into the whimpering girl's whimpering sex. "The paddling has gotten you all horny."

"Uhhhh…yes…yes…please more…please hurt me more." Amber moaned out in her arousal and pleasure.

Miley giggled and turned to paddle over and gave the small girl another ten stokes. When she was done, Amber was crying and whimpering as Miley got to her knees and gently kissed and ran her tongue over the girls welted butt checks. The gentle kisses made Amber moan slightly and then the girl gave a gasp of pleasure as Miley's finger found her clit and the pop star's tongue entered her butt.

After a few moments of licking and fingering Amber; Miley stood up, dripped a generous portion of the lubricant over the smaller girls butt, told Amber not to move, and then placed the strap on dildo around her own waist. Once she had the straps tight, Miley moved closer to the other girl, grabbed a handful of her black hair, pushed Amber's face to the bed, and positioned the strap on against the other girls butt hole to penetrate her.

"P….please, Miley. P…p…please go slow." Amber begged in a soft whimpering voice, "I…I want to do that but never had anything so big there. M…M….Mistress Tracy is the only one who has ever done me there, and she is not as big as that is."

Miley leaned down and gently kissed Amber's naked back, "I will go slow…at first." She assured the girl and then thrust her hips forward slowly as Amber let out a loud moan when Miley penetrated her anally.

Miley was good with her promise, once she had the large dildo deep in Amber's butt she held if there to let the other girl get adjusted to it and soon Amber's whimpers of pain turned into moans of ecstasy as the pain turned into the odd but very pleasurable feeling of being penetrated anally. Miley then started to thrust her well-shaped hips harder as she fucked the other girl. Holding Amber's head down against the bed with her left hand, Miley used her right to explore between the brunette's legs and soon Amber was crying out in orgasm.

After she came, Amber's small body went limp, but Miley continued to fuck her hard as her fingers thrust in and out of Amber's tight and extremely wet sex. As Miley fucked the girl's butt, she removed her fingers from the girl's pussy and placed them in Amber's mouth.

"That's it, whore, lick my finger's clean." Miley said as Amber sucked her own sex fluids from Miley's hand.

Once her fingers were licked clean of the fluids, Miley grabbed both sides of the girl's small hips and started trusting harder and harder as Amber again dropped her face into the mattress and was soon begging Miley to stop. Pleading and begging and crying that she could not take anymore.

Miley ignored her pleas for a moment as she continued to thrust even harder into the girl. She finally withdrew the dildo from Amber's butt not wanting the girl to orgasm again…not yet anyway, and stood behind the whimpering girl pulling her off the bed by her hair.

"Turn around and get in your knees, bitch." Miley commanded.

Amber obeyed slowly and Miley grinned when she saw the girl's face. Amber's tears had made the girl's heavy black mascara run down her checks leaving black lines on her face. Miley then once again grabbed Amber's hair and pulled the girl's mouth to the dildo.

"Suck it, whore! Clean it with your mouth." Miley ordered.

"B…b…but…please no. Not after its been in there. P…please no." Amber once again begged.

Miley laughed, "Oh come on, you little whore. You know you have tasted your own ass before." She pulled Amber's hair harder causing the girl to gasp out in pain and then filled Amber's open mouth with the dildo, forcing it deep in the girl's throat until she gasped and gagged. While Miley was a submissive she was really enjoying her role as a dominant at this moment and while Amber was sucking the dildo she thought maybe she would be more dominant to the new submissive girl Lilly was training for them.

Once Miley felt Amber had enough she withdrew the dildo from her mouth, got to her own knees before the girl, and gently kissed her soft lips.

Miley pulled back after a long passionate kiss and smiled at Amber, "That was fun. I think we are going to have a very pleasant evening ahead of us." Miley said. She was very aroused and wanted to orgasm herself desperately, but she knew she could not but that that would not stop her from enjoying the other girl more.

Amber gave a shy smile and just nodded.

In another room in the house, Tracy sat in front of a large video monitor watching the scene between the two girls. She knew Amber would seduce Miley when she sent the girl to deliver Miley's dinner. All the small brunette girl had talked about was Miley since the pop star arrived. Tracy was extremely found of Amber and one thing she found endearing in the petite girl was her ability to be seductive in her shy and innocent manner. Amber had a rare quality to be seductive while still keeping her innocence. Tracy smiled at the monitor and knew this weekend was going to be very interesting and thought how much fun it would be to introduce Amber to Lilly in the future.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sensation of deep pleasure and she looked down to the young man who's mouth was around her erect penis.

"Ummm…nice Stephen, you have been practicing as I instructed." She purred as she ran her fingers though the young man's blond hair. "No be a good boy and go get the lubricant. I want to fuck you now."

*NOTE* Sorry for the long update and also I am going to "rush ahead" on the next chapters. Give a brief summary of what has happened etc. so we can get to what people have been waiting for…Lilly's introduction of Miley to her knew submissive….Miley's own mother. How sinfully perverse and delightful!


	12. Chapter 12

Susan Stewart sat in her bedroom in front of her vanity applying her make-up as she thought of the past several months of her life. It was nearing the end of July and both Miley and Lilly had come home for the summer break from college but now Lilly had left two days ago to visit her mother in Atlanta for a couple of weeks. At the beginning of the summer Susan was excited that Miley was coming home and planned on enjoying some quality time with her daughter and also a chance to get a break from Lilly's sexual games or so she thought.

The summer had started as Susan had planned in her head, her and Miley spending time together with Lilly "tagging along" as it had been for years as the two younger girls grew up together and Susan enjoyed the return of their normal life together at first. Besides the few times Lilly would walk up behind Susan while she was cooking meals for the girls or when the three of them would be enjoying a movie at home or out shopping and Lilly would whisper in Susan's ear a sexual embarrassing comment to the older women, Lilly seemed to leave Susan alone. But it was not long before Susan started wishing Lilly would come visit her bedroom in the middle of the night and force her to sexually please the young girl or do some of the twisted perverted sexual acts on her she had done to her the past months.

Ever since she became Lilly's sex toy, Susan's sexual appetite seemed to increase and then more times Lilly "forced" her to do the things she did her sexual desire seemed to multiply more and more until now she craved sex almost constantly, but just not normal sex. She wanted to be dominated by Lilly. Susan wanted Lilly to tie her to the bed, use all the different restraints and sexual toys on her that now was now part of her sex life with the young girl. While Lilly's torments and sexual acts with her were still humiliating and sometimes painful, Susan would still lay in bed at night alone wishing Lilly would come to her and once again take her in the manner that had become part of their sex life together. Even the times Lilly had to punish her painfully and harshly by using a switch or leather belt on her that left her butt cheeks welted did not diminish Susan's desire to be Lilly's sexual whore. She had come to accept and even enjoy her role as Lilly's sexual slave a great deal.

As much as she enjoyed spending time with Miley, Susan would often wish Miley would leave her and Lilly alone for a day or even a couple of hours so her young blonde Mistress would take her and dominate her, but that was not the case. Miley and Lilly seemed to never be apart in the first few weeks of their summer break. It was not until Miley got a call from her agent who wanted Miley to be part of a charity benefit concert in San Diego for a group of Marines who just returned home from Iraq and their family members that Susan thought she could finally be alone with her young, sexy, blonde dominate lover. Miley would be gone for four days and Susan could barely contain herself thinking of the things Lilly would do to her over those four days, but that had not gone as she had hoped.

When Lily got back from driving Miley to the airport she found Susan waiting for her at the house. The older woman had prepared herself for the return of her Mistress. Susan was kneeling with her head down in the middle of the living room floor dressed in a revealing fetish outfit. She was wearing what could be described as a black leather bikini decorated with small metal studs, the top portion of the outfit had holes cut to expose Susan's nipples and around her neck she wore a leather collar with the word "Whore" engraved in the leather. Attached to the collar was a leash; Susan knew how much Lilly enjoyed humiliating her and pulling her around the house by a pet leash while her "pet" tried to keep up by crawling on her hands and knees. Susan had used extra mascara around her eyes and painted her lips a deep seductive red. She knew Lilly liked her makeup that way at times.

Lilly looked at Susan and laughed out loud. To the older woman it was a cruel laugh full of almost disgust.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Lilly asked harshly as she walked over to Susan.

"I…I…I thought Miss Lilly would enjoy playing her with slut today." Susan stammered her answer without looking up.

Lilly reached down and pulled Susan's head up by her hair causing the other woman to cry out in pain. "So you assumed that since for the past few weeks I have not fucked you or allowed you the honor of licking my pussy or ass that once Miley left I would come running to you like a bitch in heat to get off."

Lilly then slapped Susan's face painfully and then while still pulling the older woman's hair leaned down so her face was only an inch away from Susan's, "Do you think you are the only whore I fuck? Do you think just because I have not touched you in weeks I need you to make me cum? Do you think I am that desperate to get fucked that I would see you like this and just take off my clothes and beg you to fuck me?" Then Lilly spit in Susan's opened mouth and slapped the woman again. "I am not your bitch, whore! You are mine! You don't assume anything! You do as you are told!" Lilly slapped Susan one more time and then let go of the other woman's hair.

"Go outside dressed as you are and go pick me out a switch and come to your bedroom. I see you still need to learn you place. A pity, you were making such wonderful progress." Lilly commanded and walked toward Susan's room.

Susan, crying from the painful hair pulling, the face slapping, and the humiliation of having Lilly spit in her mouth, slowly got to her feet and did as she was told. She went outside and picked a perfect switch for Lilly to use on her. By now she knew the type Lilly liked to use on her backside and also knew if she did not pick the perfect one the first time her punishment would be worse. As she walked slowly and timidly back into the house she thought of how stupid she had been. She knew better than to try and seduce Lilly. She was Lilly's sex slave not her girlfriend and should have remembered her place. Susan felt jealousy hit her as she remembered Lilly's words…"Do you think you are the only whore I fuck…". Susan wondered who the other girl was. Was Lilly seeing Mikayla over the summer or was it someone different. Susan's thoughts turned from jealousy to fear as she entered her bedroom and saw Lilly sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her. She started crying again as she handed the younger girl the switch, knowing how painful the punishment was going to be.

Later that evening Lilly left in a cab to catch a just booked flight to San Diego to join Miley at the concert as Susan lay in her bed with dark welts and bruises on her butt cheeks and back of her thighs. Lilly even told her as she used the switch on her that she had planned on enjoying the few days alone with Susan and had some very pleasurable activities planned for the two of them. As she struck Susan over and over with the switch and as the older woman, with tears streaking the black mascara down her face, gave cries and whimpers and pleas of begging for Lilly to stop that were muffled by the ball gag she wore, Lilly told Susan how she ruined what would have been a very pleasurable few days for the both of them. The switching went on and on and on and was the most painful punishment Susan ever suffered from Lilly.

Susan cried in her pillow not just from the burning pain in her butt and back of her legs every time she moved even an inch, but she also cried for being such an idiot in thinking she could seduce Lilly to use her sexually. She had gotten to know the other side of Lilly, the cruel sadistic side Lilly showed when she punished her so she should have known trying to seduce the blonde girl would be a mistake and end the way it did. After tonight it was a lesson Susan would never forget again. She cried in jealousy in thinking of how Lilly will most likely be having sex with other girls while away.

The summer weeks seemed to drag on for Susan and she became more and more sexually frustrated in her need to orgasm. Lilly denied her that pleasure and even refused to let the older woman masturbate, but even worse for Susan was that she was becoming more and more jealous of Miley. She felt terrible about it, but she started to resent the time Lilly was spending with Miley and how her daughter seemed to be constantly at Lilly's side. Even at night Susan would see Miley spending the nights not in her own room but in the guest house where Lilly lived. Susan's jealousy was not caused by the thought of Miley and Lilly having a sexual relationship; she knew that was not the case. She had not illusions about Miley being a virgin especially after her own experiences with her daughter's boyfriend Jesse. But she knew Miley was over all a good girl and would never do the things with Lilly she did. No she was jealous because she wanted to be alone with Lilly. Susan wanted Lilly to walk up behind her during the day and whisper in her ear, "Come see me in the guest house tonight, whore" or whisper "I am coming to your room tonight to fuck you and you will please me" or something along those lines, but it never happened.

Several weeks after Lilly had punished her so severely, the young blonde girl announced she was going to go to Atlanta to visit her mother for a couple of weeks before school started. This announcement saddened Susan. When Lilly would return home both her and Miley would be heading back to college and the perverse sexual fantasies Susan imaged in her head how the summer would go with Lilly disappeared, but at least when the girls returned back to school Lilly would come see her on weekends once again as she did in the past.

Susan was sitting at the small table in the kitchen when she gave a small jump as she felt something warm and slightly moist on her neck and then gave a moan of pleasure when she realized it was Lilly kissing her neck. The older woman smiled and then pulled away quickly.

"Lill…Miss Lilly, please don't. What if Miley saw?" Susan asked in a quiet voice.

Lilly grinned and the kissed Susan passionately on the lips and Susan opened her mouth to allow their tongue to touch. The kiss lasted about ten seconds and Lilly pulled away and smiled down at Susan.

"She won't see. She's out front on her phone talking to Jesse. It seems he is coming home tomorrow. She's going to drop me off at the airport today and stay in a hotel tonight so she won't have to make the long drive back to pick him up when his flight comes in." Lilly then made a mocking facial expression of shock. "Oh dear, what are you going to do, my sexy whore? I mean Miley and Jesse and you all in the same room? Oh my…that is going to be somewhat awkward to say the least." Lilly laughed as Susan blushed hard.

"I…I…I am not doing anything with him again. Miss Lilly you have to believe me…I…I don't want to be with anybody but you…I promise." Susan answered in a very submissive tone.

Lilly chucked, "No one but me? Really? Ummmm…seems to me you enjoyed yourself a great deal with Mikayla. I do remember you begging her to make you cum or begging me to let her make you cum."

Again Susan blushed but could not deny what Lilly just said. That weekend with Lilly and Mikayla had been wonderful. The things Lilly did or made the two other women do each other as she dominated them both had been sexually incredible.

Lilly ran her fingers though Susan hair in a gesture of affection, "Since overall you have been a good little whore this summer, with only one mistake, I am going to let you do as you want while I am in Atlanta. You can masturbate and make yourself cum as much as you like or if you want to you can fuck Jesse again…a slut like you must really miss his big cock." Lilly laughed at that, "But if you cannot be such a whore for once, I would suggest avoiding Jesse. It would not do to let Miley see how much of a whore her mother is. I would be very upset if my best friend in the world got hurt and you know what I am capable of when angry."

Lilly steeped to the counter and wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Susan. "That's Mikayla's phone number. If you want give her a call and the two of you can have some fun together. She really liked you and has asked me when she can come play with us again. She may be able to give you something special to drink again. I remember how much you really enjoyed that." Lilly laughed at her own comment as she walked away.

Susan blushed again at the things Lilly said as she stared at the phone number. She just may call Mikayla. The sexy young brunette actress really seemed to enjoy Susan a great deal that weekend and Susan did enjoy her. Lilly's parting comment made Susan remember something Mikayla did a few times that weekend. Mikayla was capable of having a female ejaculation when she came. The first time she did it she was bound on her back to the bed with her legs lifted and spread wide apart exposing herself as Lilly used various sexual toys on the brunette girl's pussy and butt. Susan was ordered by Lilly to kneel in front of Mikayla's exposed sex as the young actress moaned and screamed in pleasure as she begged Lilly to make her orgasm. Then when Mikayla's stomach started jerking and twitching and she lifted her butt higher off the bed she screamed extremely loud as she came and fluid squirted out of her coating Susan's face and hair. The older women at first thought with disgust that Mikayla had peed on her but as the fluid went into her mouth she noticed the taste was not of urine. It was a sweet taste and the fluid was clear as water. Lilly commanded Susan to swallow as much as she could and the older woman did as she was told enjoying the taste of the sex fluid. By then Susan knew what it was. She had heard of women who could "squirt" like that and she greedily swallowed all she could and then started sucking Mikayla's satisfied sex to taste more of her. When she pulled away her hair was almost soaked and on the bed was a puddle of Mikayla's fluid. Lilly pushed Susan head into the puddle and told the older woman t lap it up and Susan did so enjoying the sweet musky taste. Lilly had untied Mikayla who just lay there panting and gasping for air after her intense orgasm and when the blonde Mistress felt Susan had enough of the fluid she pulled her up by her hair and pushed her to a well satisfied Mikayla. Susan started kissing Mikayla as the other girl licked herself off the older woman's face. The next time Lilly made Mikayla orgasm like way she had Susan hold a wine glass against the girl's sex and Mikayla's fluid filled the wine glass and Lilly had both Susan and Mikayla share the liquid and both girls drank it down with relish. The whole weekend was filled with perverse but very pleasurable decadence that Susan enjoyed a great deal. Yes maybe she would give Mikayla a call. Susan enjoyed seeing Mikayla orgasm, the way the muscles in her entire body tightened, how her face contorted in pleasure, and the extremely loud high pitch scream the girl gave as she came tuned Susan on a great deal.

So here she sat applying her makeup feeling lonely since Lilly was gone and Miley was out with Jesse once again and making plans to call Mikayla, whose number was on the piece of paper in front of her. She had called the other girl the day before and Mikayla seemed very pleased to hear from her and told Susan her TV show had just wrapped up filming the latest season and since she really never went out much that she would be available anytime day or night and all Susan had to do was give her a call and then come over to her house. Susan was going to do just that and that was the reason she was trying to look her best this evening.

She glanced out her bedroom window and noticed the lights on in the guest house and for half a second she hoped Lilly had returned but she knew that was not the case. Curious, Susan got up and looked out her window and saw Miley's sports car parked in the driveway attached to the guest house. Standing there in a black sheer lace bra, black French cut panties, and black fish net thigh highs, Susan silently cursed. It would not be good if Miley saw her leaving dressed in the outfit she picked out for the night to meet Mikayla. Susan grabbed her robe, put on a pair of bedroom slippers and decided to sneak to the guest house to make sure Miley would be too pre-occupied or about to go to sleep to see her leave the house. It was a little after eleven at night so maybe Miley was going to bed.

Susan walked to the guest house and stuck her ear against the door and did not hear anything, no Miley moving around, no voices from the television, no sounds of anyone else in the home so she assumed maybe Miley did go to bed. Susan turned to leave and was planning on getting dressed and calling Mikayla from her car when once again curiosity got the better of her and her hand reached to the door knob and she found it unlocked. Knowing she should not spy on her daughter and using the excuse that she had batter make double sure Miley was asleep before she left, Susan quietly entered the house.

As she walked slowly and quietly to the bedroom she froze as she heard giggling and then voices coming from the bedroom.

"Oh fuck, Miley, I missed how good you suck my dick." A male voice she recognized as Jesse said.

Susan heard a gasping sound and then Miley's voice which seemed weak and hoarse, "Umm…god you are so big, Jesse, it's all I can do to take it down my throat. Makes me gag."

Susan heard Jesse laugh. "Just keep sucking, Miley; I like it when you gag on my cock."

Susan knew she should leave. She knew she should walk away but for some reason she crept closer to the cracked bedroom door.

"Please don't come yet, Jesse. I want to taste your cum but please fuck me first. I want to feel it inside me. I missed how big you are." Susan heard her daughter say in a pleading voice, a voice that reminded her of her own when she would say something similar to Jesse when the boy and she had their brief taboo affair.

Susan arrived at the bed room door and despite knowing she should walk away she could not resist the urge to look so she pressed against the wall and peered through the half open door. By the time she made it slowly to the door and looked inside the bedroom she saw a different scene than the one she heard. Miley was naked on the bed, on her back, and with her long shapely legs spread wide with a naked Jesse kneeling between her legs pressing his body closer to the girl's.

"Please go slow at first. It's been a while and you are so big." Miley said and then let out loud gasp as Jesse entered her sex.

Susan knew what she was doing was wrong, but she could not look away as Jesse fucked Miley. He started slow at first making comments to the girl about how wet she was or how tight her pussy was as Miley moaned in pleasure. Soon Jesse's thrust started getting harder and faster and Susan saw Miley's legs wrap around the boys butt and her fingers digging into his back. Miley was moaning louder as Jesse thrust harder into her and it was not long before the girl screamed out her orgasm.

While watching the tow young people have sex Susan's right hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it slipped under her panties and her fingers brushed her sex. She was surprised at how wet she was as she continued to watch her daughter have sex. Her nipples were erect and she had to muffle a small moan of pleasure that threatened to escape her mouth when her thumb and forefinger of her other hand caressed her left nipple.

Susan continued to watch as she played with her nipple and then inserted a finger inside her own wet pussy. After Miley came, Jesse grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders spreading the girl further apart and then leaned his body closer to Miley causing the position of her legs to move up to her face.

"Oh God, Jesse…wait…not like that..not yet…it's so big and this way makes it go so deep. Please let me get used to it first." Miley protested.

Jesse ignored her and continued to press his body harder onto Miley's and stopped only when Miley was bent up so that her feet were actually above her head and her knees parallel with her face. Susan had a perfect view of between Miley's legs with the two lovers in that position and saw how Jesse's very large penis was spreading Miley's sex wide. Susan saw that Miley's inner thighs were slick with her sex fluids. Jesse then started thrusting again hard and deep into Miley and the girl was screaming out loudly in her pleasure. As Jesse started fucking her daughter harder and harder ignoring Miley's screams of "Oh God please stop, it's too much," Susan started rubbing her clit. She knew very well what Miley was feeling as Jesse continued his thrust. The slight pain of the boy's large penis thrusting inside her hard and deep with that position, but the pleasure of it was a hundred times more than the pain. Susan knew Miley's screams of "It's too much" was not cause of the pain but because the intense pleasure that position with someone as endowed as Jesse was almost unbearable. She knew this because Jesse had fucked her that same way many times.

Susan knew that masturbating while watching her daughter have sex was wrong in so many ways but she could not help herself, but oddly it was not the sight of Jesse or his large penis that excited her the most. No, what her eyes focused on as she stood in the doorway with her finger of one hand playing with her clit and the fingers of her other hand pinching her erect nipple was Miley's very wet and spread open sex. Miley's pussy seemed stretched as wide as it could go and was already turning red from the "abuse" of Jesse's overly large penis. Susan could not look away as she masturbated and hearing her own daughter's screams of pleasure only seemed to excite her more. Susan closed her eyes and even wondered what Miley's sex fluid that was making her thighs slick tasted like. That thought brought her close to her own orgasm. Susan suddenly stopped her self pleasure and quickly ran from the guest house.

She felt guilty and disgusted with not only her actions but also due to the thoughts that ran in her mind when she masturbated. How could she think that way about her own daughter? But another feeling was even stronger than the guilt and disgust; her arousal. Susan needed to be touched by someone other than herself, she needed to be caressed, she needed something more than her own fingers deep inside her, and she wanted to taste and lick and savor the smell of another girl. When she got back to her bedroom she grabbed her cell phone and called Mikayla.

The lovely brunette actress told Susan she was about to go to bed but would be more than delighted for the older woman to come see her that night. She giggled as she told Susan that she would like to dress up as a school girl and Susan to dress in a professional manner and they could play the bad girl student who would do anything to get an A on her English assignment. The thought thrilled Susan and after Mikayla hung up telling the woman she was going to take a shower and get ready, Susan choose from her closet a navy blue skirt or modest length, a white silk blouse, navy high heels, and after she was dressed she grabbed a jacket that matched the skirt.

Susan could barely contain herself on the hour drive to Mikayla's home in Malibu and to make her arousal even worse was when the sexy brunette called her and flirted with her on the drive. By the time Susan got to Mikayla's her panties where soaked with the fluids from her pussy.

Hours later as a sleeping, exhausted and well satisfied Mikayla lay across her sweaty chest, Susan was about to drift off to sleep herself. The night had been what she needed and expected. The sex and use of toys the two women used on one another had left her slated and sore and tired. But as she drifted off to sleep it was not Mikayla she thought about; it was Miley being fucked with Johnny but in her thoughts it was not Johnny on top of Miley but Lilly using a strap on dildo fucking her daughter while Susan sat in front of the two with her hands cuffed behind her back. Her tired mind imagined Lilly and Miley taunting her, teasing her, verbally insulting her as the two younger girls had sex with each other. She knew it was so wrong to think those thoughts and blamed her exhaustion on the taboo thoughts but she could not get them out of her head and to her surprise she felt her clit tingle in pleasure. She was shocked at that. She and Mikayla had done so much sexually on each other that Susan was surprised she was getting aroused again. She looked at the floor next to the bed and saw the strap on dildo she and Mikayla used on each other's sex and butt.

Grinning, Susan gently pried herself from the sleeping girl next to her, got off the bed, and picked up the sex toy. Before she attached it to her body she pressed the dildo part to her nose and inhaled deeply. The smell of both girls was still on the toy and Susan inhaled again to savor the scent. She then stepped into the straps, adjusted the sex toy tight to her hips, and crawled back in the bed. She started caressing Mikayla's wonderful breasts and heard the other girl stir. Susan then pinched the girl's perfect nipple and ran her other hand down Mikayla's leg and spread the girl's thighs apart. Mikayla opened her eyes slowly and let out a soft moan as she looked at the older woman.

"Ummm, again? Oh God, Susan I am exhausted, I can't believe you want to do it again." Mikayla said in a pouty voice.

Susan was just as tired but she wanted more and to do something different. "You said you would do anything for that A." Susan grinned.

"Ok, but please lick me first or play with me some more to get me wet again before you fuck me…please." Mikayla asked.

Susan grabbed a handful of Mikayla's hair and forced the girl to lay on her stomach. She was not naturally dominant but under Lilly's control she had learned how dominate people acted. As Susan expected, Mikayla whimpered but did not protest. Mikayla was a sexual submissive just as she was and would do as she was told. The show of domination by Susan even turned Mikayla on.

"Who said I am going to fuck your pussy? I am going to fuck your ass again and then after you are going to make me cum once more." Susan told the other girl as she made her arch her back so her butt was in the air.

"Ummm yes Miss Stewart. Anything for that A I need to pass your class." Mikayla replied in a seductive voice once more back in character. The entire night of their role play game, Mikayla not once broke character and played her role as the student so well, Susan could understand how come the girl had won 3 Emmy awards for her acting. Mikayla let out a gasp as Susan inserted a finger coated in lubricant in her butt.

As the pretty actress felt the tip of the dildo pressed against her tight opening, Susan leaned down and whispered in her ear, "When you call out in your pleasure as I fuck your ass and when you suck and lick my pussy to make me come; don't call me Miss Stewart. Call me mother." Then Mikayla gasped loud in pleasure as Susan penetrated her butt.


	13. Chapter 13

Susan Stewart let out a curse as she pulled a cookie tray from the oven. The cookies on the tray were slightly burnt which caused her to curse. She then turned her head at the sound of a delightful giggle.

"I swear, mom, I don't know why you even bother with them still. Every year you bake way too many and bring them home and expect me and Lilly to eat them all." Miley teased as she lay on the couch flipping the channels of the television with the remote.

Susan looked at her beautiful daughter and noted how grown up she was. Miley was now a young lady and as she lay on the couch dressed in a pair if tight pajama bottoms and tee shirt so tight it made her full breasts strain through the material and Susan could make out the outline of the girl's nipples. She briefly thought how seductive Miley looked laying there with her long brown hair cascading over her shoulders. A thought she knew she should not have about her own daughter but it came to her mind unintentional just as other more dirty and disgusting thoughts did when the older woman was alone with her thoughts.

Susan turned her attention back to the burnt cookies and removed them from the tray with a spatula but her mind was still on sex. Susan thought of sex constantly and to her there seemed to be not one moment of the day she was not aroused and damp between her legs. She was an educated woman with a degree in English Literature, a degree in Psychology, and a Master's degree in Education so she of course had studied the psychology of conditioning and she seriously thought that Lilly had conditioned her to be a wanton slut who could not get her mind off sex. It was not that she was a frigid person before or did not enjoy sex; quite the opposite. When she was married to Miley's father the two of them had sex constantly throughout their entire marriage. But then her husband died and Susan was to heartbroken to consider sex and she focused on her children and career until Jesse seemed to awaken that desire in her once more and Lilly only multiplied it times one hundred. Lilly even seemed to condition the older woman with arousal through pain. Not all pain and the horrid spanking she got as punishment with the studded paddle and the switching she would have to endure still hurt her a great deal, but there were other things Lilly did to her that at first just hurt but now they hurt and also aroused her. Nipple clamps, clamps on her labia and clit, having her hair pulled, being slapped on the face and other small acts of pain.

As Susan placed the burnt cookies in the trash she was thinking with hope that Miley had to leave the house today and Lilly would use her sexually as she did the night before when the young blonde girl snuck into her bedroom, bound her to the bed, placed a ball gag in her mouth so Miley; asleep in her room; would not hear her sounds of passion as Lilly used a strap on in her pussy and ass and only seemed satisfied after Susan had four orgasms. Then Lilly untied her and left her spent and exhausted but extremely satisfied without even having Susan using her mouth on the blonde girl to make her orgasm. Susan was very disappointed. She had come to enjoy pleasing Lilly with her mouth on her sex or rimming the girl's butt a great deal. But now a lot of times her thoughts about sex focused on the taboo.

Ever since she had spied on Miley and Jesse having sex, Susan could not control her thoughts about the girl. Thoughts of Miley naked, the sexy sounds Miley made when she was getting fucked, the way sex had gotten her so wet it made her shapely thighs slick, the look on her face when she had an orgasm, and other even more perverted thoughts. Susan tried to get them out of her head but they would not leave her. She never started out thinking of her own daughter in a sexual way, but it seemed her mind always went there when aroused and alone. When she masturbated at night when alone in her bed she would start thinking of Lilly or Mikayla and the things she did with those two girls but the closer she got to her orgasm Miley's face and body replaced the face or her Mistress and that of Mikayla's. The only time she did not think of Miley was when she was with Lilly. Being with Lilly was so intense and pleasurable it was hard to think of anything else but her young blonde Mistress. Susan had not been with Mikayla again since the night she spied on Miley and her boyfriend. It was not that she did not want to be, but that Lilly would not let her and kept her so occupied she did not have any free time with work and sexually serving her Mistress and then Mikayla left for Paris to film a new movie she was starring in.

Susan was now allowed to call Lilly Mistress and not just Miss. Over the summer and fall Lilly had trained her to be a well-trained submissive, a role Susan now admitted she enjoyed a great deal and accepted without the threat of blackmail anymore. She was pleased with herself and even proud of herself when Lilly told her she was fully trained and could call her Mistress and that the older woman now "belonged" to the younger girl, but being "trained" did not mean the sex ended. Lilly still used a willing Susan as a sex toy in so many ways that included both intense pleasure and sometimes pain. She also still punished Susan when it was necessary and sometimes Susan thought Lilly made up stuff just to hurt her sadistically.

"Miley, you know I bake these Christmas…oh sorry Holiday cookies, we can't say Christmas anymore," Susan chuckled, "every year for the school faculty. They expect it."

Miley rolled her eyes at her mother and her attention went back to the television. Miley and Lilly had been home from school for the winter break for three days and Miley was taking her vacation very serious. She vowed she was not doing anything but relaxing while home. Susan was glad for that. Miley had gotten a little over extended the week before, during, and after thanksgiving and the stress was starting wear on her and caused a huge fight between her and her brother Jackson over the Thanksgiving holiday. Both siblings were still not talking and Jackson decided to spend Christmas with Siena in London. It took Lilly to finally calm Miley down and convince her she needed a break; Susan had no idea what Lilly said to her daughter or how she convinced Miley to take a much needed vacation, but whatever it was she was extremely grateful to the girl.

"Is Lilly awake yet?" Susan asked as she spooned cookie dough on a baking sheet. "It's almost ten o'clock."

Miley laughed, "Mom, Lilly left at seven this morning to pick Oliver up at the airport. He's going to be home for a few days. A shame he won't be here on Christmas though. I miss him."

Susan flinched at the mention of Oliver's name. She remembered the last time he came home for a visit. It was just after Halloween on a Friday afternoon while at work Susan received a text message from Lilly instructing her to dress very nice when she got home that afternoon. Lilly included in her text she wanted Susan to use heavy black mascara around her eyes and her lips were to be painted with a dark red lipstick and her hair to be brushed down and styled nice. Lilly ended the text that she would be at Susan's home around seven in the evening and she had a surprise for Susan. Susan was excited with the thought. Since Lilly wanted her to dress nice and not in some type of slutty revealing fetish outfit must mean they were going out and the sex would not be domination but more affectionate and romantic that Lilly would sometimes have with Susan. Susan enjoyed the domination sex a great deal but it was also nice when Lilly was affectionate to her.

When Susan got home she showered, did her make up as instructed, and styled her hair. She then put in a pair of black French cut panties, a strapless black bra, black thigh high stockings, and from her closet she choose a simple yet elegant black slinky cocktail dress. After she put on her heels the older woman noted she had about twenty minutes before her Mistress arrived and decided to wait on the couch. At one minute past seven, Lilly walked through the front door with her surprise and Susan's heart sank.

"Look who arrived in town for a couple of days, Susan." Lilly announced excitedly.

Susan stood up and smiled, "Hello, Oliver, it's so good to see you." She then walked to the boy and gave him a hug.

It was not that she was not happy to see the boy who was a large part of her life for many years, but she was disappointed for a number of reasons. First she was not going to spend a blissful evening with Lilly, and then there was the relationship between Lilly and Oliver. Susan never bothered to ask Lilly partially out of fear of the young blonde, but she did understand how Oliver fit in Lilly's life. They had appeared to be dating for a number of years but then Lilly was obviously into women sexually and not only was she in a sexual relationship with Susan there was Mikayla on occasion as Lilly made clear and Susan suspected the blonde was even seeing another girl. So how did Oliver fit in? Was he just a token boyfriend that was for show in public or maybe to hide from Miley that Lilly was actually a lesbian? Mikayla was homosexual but dated a professional athlete just for show to the public. The other reason Susan was disappointed is what if Oliver and Lilly were sexually involved? That made Susan jealous but she knew better than to let it show or mention it to Lilly. She was not too fond of Lilly's angry sadistic side; when it reared its ugly head it normally ended up with Susan being hurt badly. Susan's questions were maybe answered when Lilly leaned up and kissed Oliver passionately on the lips.

"God I missed you, Oliver." Lilly said when she broke the kiss and lead Oliver to the couch and they both sat down.

Susan sat in the large recliner and gracefully crossed her legs in a lady like fashion. Lilly looked up at her and smiled as she lightly ran her fingers of her right hand over the boy's thigh. Susan was for moment confused. Why did Lilly tell her to dress this way only to bring Oliver over? Then when Lilly gave her a smirk and kissed Oliver again and snuggled close to the boy Susan knew what Lilly was doing. She was playing some cruel game and trying to make her jealous and the bad thing was it was working.

The three made small talk about how their summer had been while Susan sulked as she watched Lilly's actions toward Oliver. She was being very affectionate and sweet to the boy, something Susan rarely so in the young girl since she became her Mistress. Lilly giggled girlishly at something Oliver said and then looked at Susan and smiled wickedly. Susan knew Lilly had picked up on her pouting and was suddenly glad Oliver was there. Lilly did not like it when Susan pouted when she did not get her own way and when Lilly did not like Susan's attitude it resulted in the older woman being physically hurt by her young Mistress's sadistic side.

"Susan, did we interrupt your plans for the night? You are dressed so pretty. Were you going out?" Lilly asked the older woman. "Doesn't she look sexy, Oliver?"

Susan glanced at Oliver and saw him shift uncomfortably, "Umm…yes…well…yes she looks pretty but she always looks nice."

"I know right?" Lilly answered. "I hope when I get as old as her I look as good as she does." Lilly giggled at the double meaning comment. "So were you going out? A date maybe?" Lilly questioned Susan again.

"I thought I was but it seems I was stood up." Susan answered looking at her feet.

"Oh that is a shame, Susan. Why anyone would stand you up is beyond me. The guy must be a jerk," Lilly gave Susan a devious smile, "Or maybe he has a girlfriend and you are the other woman. Oh my…that is sexy."

Susan blushed at Lilly's comment knowing she was implying her affair with Jesse.

Lily continued her little taunts, "Did you know Susan was dating someone, Oliver? I know but it was a secret. Not even Miley knew. She was hiding it from everyone but I found out."

Oliver just shook his head and gave Lilly a confused dorky grin. He turned to Susan, "Why would you not want Miley to know. She and Jackson have been on you for years to start dating again."

Susan gave the boy a sweet smile, "Well it really was not dating. We went out a few times but…"

"Oh don't let her fool you, Oliver," Lilly interrupted, "She is right it was not dating but fucking. Our Susan here seems to have turned out to be such a whore. And you will never guess who it was."

Both Oliver and Susan looked at Lilly in shock but for different reasons. Susan out of fear the girl was going to tell Oliver about Jesse and Oliver because you just did not use words like that with Susan. Oliver and Lilly had known both Miley and Susan and Jackson for a long time and while not related to the older woman she was almost like a second mother to them both over the years, and one thing Susan would not tolerate was foul language in her house. Plus she had always been so prim and proper the way she dressed and talked and acted and to hear Lilly say what she did and tease Susan in such a cruel manner surprised him.

"L…L…Lilly, please…please don't. You promised me." Susan pleaded.

Lilly just smiled at her, "Oh, Susan, Oliver knows who I am…who I truly am…and he gets a great deal of pleasure out of it. But now I think it's time for him to learn who you truly are." Lilly leaned close to the boy and whispered into his ear.

Susan, blushing in shame, knew Lilly just told him and she kept her eyes focused on the boy to see his reaction.

Oliver's eyes went wide, he shook his head in disbelief, and his jaw dropped open. "You are serious aren't you?" he asked Lilly. "I mean…wow….this is not one of you cruel games you like to play is it?" Lilly smiled at Oliver and nodded her head. The boy then turned to Susan.

"Does Miley know…no…she wouldn't….I mean…there is no fucking way she could know. With Jesse? Oh God…wow." Oliver just stared at Susan in shock.

Lilly laughed and got off the couch and walked over to a humiliated Susan. The young girl then reached out and grabbed a handful of the woman's well styled hair and pulled her head back hard. Susan whimpered and her eyes filled with tears. The tears came not so much from the pain of having her hair pulled; she had gotten used to that and while it still hurt it also aroused her a great deal. But not today, not at this moment; her eyes got watery from humiliation and there was no arousal from Lilly's actions just shame.

The young blonde girl smiled evilly once more at Susan, "You see, whore, I told you Oliver knew who I was and that means he knows everything about me. I don't hide things from him. Oliver has been one of my best friends since we met in first grade and I love him and he loves me. Oh it's not like I want to marry you type love but then again it's not platonic either. I like when Oliver fucks me and he likes that as well, and ever since we were little kids together he has enjoyed it when I shared my toys with him and since you are one of my toys…he gets to play with you today."

Lilly, still pulling Susan's hair hard, turned and looked at Oliver, "I know you have had a crush on her ever since you were like twelve and for the next couple of days you get to help me enjoy the whore. See, Oliver my sweet, Susan has been my toy for several months now and she is very well trained. She resisted a little at first but now she can't get enough of the things I do to her." Lilly laughed and walked back to Oliver.

The boy sat on the couch grinning at Susan lustfully. His shock was gone after Lilly just told him about Susan. Lilly was right, Oliver knew all about his best girlfriend and she has shared girls with him in the past including Miley. It was a regular activity for Lilly and Oliver to sexually dominate Miley ever since they were teens together. Miley enjoyed the times they shared a great deal and Oliver was the only person she did not need Lilly's permission to have sex with; an opportunity both she and Oliver took advantage of often. She loved Oliver as well, not as she loved Lilly of course and Lilly loved her differently than she loved the boy, but the three of them shared a special bond with one another that was only strengthened by their sexual activities together. Oliver was not as much into the "BDSM" scene as Lilly and Miley were and Lilly never dominated Oliver, but he still enjoyed watching Lilly dominate Miley and even joined in and now he was going to get a chance to do the same to a women who had been the focal point of many a wet dreams he had when younger.

Lilly leaned over Oliver seductively and kissed the boy with passion and when she pulled away she whispered in his ear, "Susan does not know about us and Miley and Miley does not know about me an Susan so please be careful what you say, darling."

Oliver nodded and let out a moan of pleasure when Lilly's hand started to rub his erect penis through his shorts.

"Oliver, you are already so hard." Lilly said in a teasing voice. "Just the thought of getting to fuck Susan has gotten you all excited. We need to do something about that; won't be as much fun if you cum as soon as you put your cock in her pussy." Lilly giggled and then looked over her shoulder at Susan.

"Give him something to enjoy looking at, whore, while I suck his cock." The blonde girl ordered.

Susan lifted the hem of the dress above her waist and spread her legs slightly. While she did not hesitate or protest, she knew after all these months with Lilly protesting would do her no good plus Lilly has conditioned her to obey her Mistress's commands without hesitation, her actions were still slow and not to Lilly's satisfaction.

"God you fucking slut, you are pathetic!" Lilly shouted at her and walked back over to the humiliated older woman. "I taught you better than this so you had better start acting like it." Lilly then grabbed the front of Susan's panties pulled them up hard so that they were wedged in the opening of her sex causing Susan to whimper in slight pain and kicked the woman's legs further apart.

Lilly pulled the panties up more in a hard jerk and held them there, "Tell me what I mean for you to do, whore." She sneered at Susan.

"Miss…Miss…Mistress wants me to touch myself." Susan replied weakly.

Lilly jerked the panties even harder and they went into Susan more and the woman cried out. "Say it louder so he can hear you and say it as slut would say it. Don't piss me off, bitch. Just because Oliver is here does not mean I would punish you. Now say it!" Lilly yelled.

"Mistress wants her whore to play with her own pussy while Oliver watches." Susan replied louder.

Lilly let go of the panties and leaned down and kissed Susan passionately on the lips. "See what a good whore you have become for me." She told the woman after she broke the kiss. "You know how I want you to do it. You know I expect you to give Oliver a nice show. The same you gave Mikayla as I licked her pussy."

"Yes, Mistress." Susan replied. Yes she knew what to do. She knew Lilly expected her to do more to herself than play with her clit or place her own finger inside her and she knew not to disappoint her Mistress as well.

Oliver just watched the scene without a word. Lilly was right, he would not interfere if she punished the woman. While he was not into a lot of things Lilly did to girls she dominated he did enjoy watching her torment them to a degree but he really did not care much to see when she hurt the girls either in punishment or pleasure. The one time he tried to stop Lilly ended very badly and almost ended his friendship with the girl.

_It was years ago when Miley disobeyed Lilly by being the center of a gang bang without her Mistress's permission and Lilly was beyond angry. Lilly had a date night with Oliver and wanted to be alone with the boy and Miley feeling lonely and left out decided to attend her high school's football game where she met a cute boy from the rival school. While riding around in the back seat of his car and giving him a blow job one of his three friends along with them teased about how they could go somewhere and all four of them could have some fun. Surprising the boys, a sex addicted Miley eagerly agreed and one thing led to another and soon she was in a room with the four boys fucking her for hours. _

_The next weekend, Susan and Jackson were out of town visiting a college Jackson was interested in going to so Lilly invited Oliver over to enjoy some time with her and Miley, but when Oliver arrived in Miley's room he found the young pop star on the floor on her back naked with her hands and feet bound in a spreader bar with Lilly standing over her holding a thin rattan cane. Normally that would have aroused Oliver because he knew Miley enjoyed being bound and dominated but something about that day seemed off. Miley was sobbing and begging Lilly to forgive her and her voice was full of desperation._

"_Sit down, Oliver." Lilly told the boy when he came into the room. She then leaned down and grabbed a handful of the bound girl's long, beautiful brown hair and pulled hard; so hard Miley cried out and started pleading again for some mercy from her Mistress. "Before you fuck the little slut she needs to be punished and I want you to see it. I want you to hear her beg for mercy…which she won't get. See it seems our sweet Miley had been a naughty girl and let four guys fuck her last weekend so she has to be punished for disobeying my rule that she is not allowed to fuck other people without my permission and I know having you watch her cry and beg will add to her humiliation." Lilly then let of Miley's hair and slapped her face so hard it left a hand print._

_Oliver knew Lilly was Miley's Mistress of course and he also knew Miley was a pain slut and pain through domination sessions aroused her and even at times just the pain alone made her orgasm, but he never witnessed one of Lilly and Miley's hardcore sessions because he was not much into pain except some mild spanking and hair pulling so he was more than a little nervous. He had never seen Lilly in this type of mood before. Miley was different than her mother. Susan got to where she became aroused with Lilly spanking her or pulling her hair, but when Lilly paddle her butt with the studded paddle until it was bruised or when she used one of her switches she made the woman go pick out until it left her butt cheeks and back of her thighs crisscrossed with welts, some even to the point if bleeding, that type of spankings just hurt Susan intensely and caused her no arousal what so ever. But with Miley it was different. If Lilly had done that to Miley, which she did during hardcore play sessions, Miley would have been begging for it to stop but also craving more of the pain until she was spent and slipped into her subspace and even having a very powerful orgasm at times. No, when Lilly had to physically punish Miley she had to get more creative and find out what pain the girl did not crave and she came up with several and this day she was going to use one Miley hated most of all._

_Oliver heard the very loud snapping sound first and then Miley's scream as Lilly brought the rattan cane down hard on the sole of Miley's right foot. The girl screamed so loud Oliver thought the neighbors could have heard her. Lilly spoke aloud the same thought he had but she giggled almost gleefully as she spoke._

"_We are going to have to gag her before someone calls the cops." Lilly said and then walked away from a crying Miley and took a ball gag off the bed._

"_Open up, whore." Lilly commanded the girl._

_Miley shook her head and closed her mouth tight which angered even more. The Mistress once again grabbed her slave's hair and pulled hard._

"_If you don't open you're fucking mouth I am going to make this so much worse for you. You know me, Miley, and you know I can keep this up all night long. Right now you are getting ten strokes of the cane for each boy you fucked but if don't open that whore mouth wide like you did for those boys' cocks I will double it." Miley nodded and opened her mouth._

_With the ball gag firmly attached, Lilly resumed her punishment as Oliver looked on. It was not long before Miley was sobbing as tears streaked down her cheeks and snot bubbled blew from her nostrils and when they popped the snot ran down Miley's upper lip over the ball gag to mix with the girls saliva which poured from her mouth as she gave off unintelligible, muffled pleas for Lilly to stop. But she didn't, the blonde Mistress just flogged Miley's feet over and over as hard as she could mentally counting each stroke of the cane. Oliver looked at Lilly and was actually afraid of the look he saw in his best friends face. Not only did he see anger but something else, he saw only what he could describe as a look of rapture as she hurt the girl she claimed to love so much. Oliver was speechless at this sadistic side of Lilly; a side he never saw before. It was not until he happened to glance at Miley's feet that he spoke. Oliver had also been mentally counting the strokes and Lilly was over halfway done and on stroke thirty-two he spoke up._

"_Lilly, stop! Don't do this anymore. Can't you see you are really hurting her." _

_Lilly paused and looked at Oliver and smiled, "Of course I am hurting her. That is the purpose, gesh Oliepop." Then she struck Miley again._

_Oliver got up and ran to Lilly and grabbed her hand before the next stroke fell and pulled the cane from the girl's hand and pushed her away from Miley. The boys actions were so quick and sudden they stunned Lilly for a moment and when Oliver pushed her she fell against the wall and then to the floor._

"_God damnit, Lilly!" The boy shouted at her as he bent over and released the ball gag from Miley's mouth. "You really fucking hurt her. Fuck…she's bleeding and…oh fuck Lilly she peed herself." It was true sometime during her punishment the pain was so intense Miley lost control of her balder and now laid in a small puddle of her own urine._

_Once the ball gag was out of her mouth Miley gasped for air and her sons were now audible as she tried to roll over on her side but the bar she was bound to prevented her. Oliver was right, her feet were swollen and already bruised and even bleeding where Lilly struck her. Oliver started to unbind her feet and hands as Lilly got off the floor._

"_Fine!" Lilly shouted at Oliver, "Apparently you have more respect for the little whore than you do me! You two can keep fucking each other…I am done with both of you!" Lilly stormed toward the door and then turned back to Oliver, "I would advise wearing at least two condoms when you fuck the little slut; as many people as she's fucked her rancid cunt is most likely full of all sorts of diseases." With that Lilly left the room and the house._

_Oliver ignored his friend as he got Miley free from her restraints and then held her in his arms. She was sobbing and still gasping for air as if she was hyperventilating and she looked up at Oliver._

"_W…wh…wh…why…" She wanted to continue but that was the only word she could get out._

_Oliver ran his fingers through her gently and kissed her forehead, "I don't know, Miles, I have never seen her like that…it was…like she was enjoying herself…no more than that…she was….fuck…she looked almost half mad with ecstasy." Miley just shook her head and then buried it in Oliver's chest and sobbed._

_Later after Oliver helped a naked Miley to her bathroom, he drew her a warm bath and bathed her and then examine her feet, which were swollen and darkly bruised but the lacerations were superficial and after some minor first aid the bleeding had stopped, he lay next to Miley in her bed and she rolled over to face him. Oliver knew Miley would not be able to walk for days without pain._

"_Why did you stop her?" She asked, finishing her early question._

_Oliver gave the girl a shocked look. "God, Miley, why did I stop her? Fuck look at your feet? She was hurting you way too much."_

_Miley shook her head, "You should not have stopped her, Oliver. You don't understand…I deserved it. I deserved to be punished for what I did. Now she is more than mad at me and….and…and…she said she did not want me anymore." Miley started crying again, "You ruined it, Oliver." _

_Not understanding Oliver just hugged Miley and let her cry until the pain medication he found in the medicine cabinet went to work and Miley fell asleep. While she was sleeping, Oliver called Lilly on her cell but as soon as she answered she told him to never call her again and she was serious, she was done with him and Miley._

_Three days later Lilly still had not spoken to Miley or Oliver and ignored the boy at school regardless of how many times he tried to talk to her, call her, or text her. Miley skipped school on Monday and Tuesday since her feet were still so sore to walk on and she skipped Wednesday because she was too heartbroken to get out of bed. Her mother and Jackson would be gone another day and Oliver knew he needed to get Miley out of her depression before Susan came home or she would start to investigate why Miley was sad and that would lead to discovering what Lilly did to her and everything the three young people did together would come out. On Wednesday afternoon he left form school and went to Miley's house._

_Miley did not seem mad at Oliver and let him in without a word. As a matter of fact she seemed void of any emotion as she slightly hobbled to the couch and sat down. Oliver sat next to her and smiled weakly and noticed the girl's eyes were red and puffy from crying._

"_She won't talk to me either." He started out, "Lilly has shut me out as well." _

_Miley turned her head and glared at Oliver, "Shut you out? Won't talk to you? You have no idea still what you have done, no clue in that thick head of yours about Lilly and me. After all this time, after all the times the three of us have fucked one another or the times you and I have fucked, you still don't get it do you? You don't have any fucking clue what she means to me…what I am to her and mean to her? God you are so stupid! I love her Oliver…no more than that…I can't live without her. You have known her longer but I know her better. We both love her and she…she used to love us…but she did not love you as she loved me….the love her and I had was something you only get once in a lifetime and now it's gone. I love you, Oliver, I really do and I know what you did you did cause you love me and care for me but you still don't understand what Lilly and I are to each other." Miley started crying again._

"_OK explain it to me then so I can fix this…at least fix you and Lilly. What I did was not your fault." _

_Miley took a deep breath to calm herself and explained everything to Oliver. Starting from when she started having sex, all the people she was with before him and Lilly, how Lilly saved her from a path of self-destruction, how Lilly became her Mistress and she consented to be Lilly's submissive, how it was necessary for Lilly to punish her that harshly because other pain got her off, how she was a pain slut and most of all how much she loved Lilly and how much Lilly loved her. She told Oliver it was not always domination and submission between her and Lilly but how they laughed and giggled and snuggled with one another, how romantic Lilly was to her a lot of times, how protective Lilly was to her, how much Lilly adored her and how much she adored Lilly. _

"_I…I don't want to live without her, Oliver. I mean that…I can't live without her nor can I live with her and not be her slave. It's not a game to us, Oliver, our relationship and love is what it is and we take it very serious and….and…it's just not a game we play." Miley finished and started crying again._

_Oliver held her for a while longer and promised he would fix things and left Miley. The next day Miley and Oliver anxiously awaited Lilly to arrive and Miley's home. Oliver had called and left several voice messages and text messages for the girl to meet them at Miley's house to talk and now all they could do is wait hoping Lilly would show up. A minute after three in the afternoon Lilly walked into the home without a word and stood in the foyer glaring at the two. _

_Oliver opened his mouth to talk to Lilly and try and bring some type of reconciliation to at least Lilly and Miley, but before any words could some out of his mouth Miley ran past him quicker than he would have thought she could with her still sore feet, threw herself on the ground at Lilly's feet, and wrapped her arms around the girl's legs._

"_Please, Mistress, please forgive me and take me back. I am so sorry, please. I promise I won't be a whore anymore to any but you. Please don't let me go, Please Mistress." Miley begged with tears running down her cheeks._

_As Lilly removed Miley's hands from her legs and then knelt on the floor in front of Miley, Oliver finally understood everything and how much Miley loved Lilly. He watched as Lilly leaned in and kissed the tears off Miley's face and then kissed the girl's lips._

"_Hush, silly girl, of course I am not going to let you go. I love you Miley. I love you a great deal. You are not to blame for what happened. I said those mean cruel things because I was angry at Oliver not you." Lilly again kissed Miley whose sad tears were now happy ones._

"_You…you can finish punishing me for what I did, Mistress. I know I was so bad and wrong. Shall I go get the rice?" Miley asked in a childlike voice. _

_Making Miley kneel in uncooked rice scattered on the hard tile floor of her bathroom. The punishment might not seem much to someone who never had to suffer it, but after about five minutes of kneeling the small grains of rice start to burrow into the skin causing a great deal of pain and then soon they start to break the skin. It was a punishment Miley hated as much as she hated her feet being caned._

_Lilly shook her head as she stood up and Miley moved into her position of submission next to her, both now facing Oliver. Lilly ran the fingers of her right hand through Miley's hair with affection like one would pet a favored dog or cat and Miley almost sounded as if she was purring at the show of love. _

"_No, my sweet Miley, you have been punished enough." Lilly said as she stared at Oliver._

"_Lilly, I didn't know…I mean I knew you and Miley were into some more kinky stuff than the three of us are, but I thought it was just a game…I…I didn't know it was…well…so real. I am sorry, but when I saw you hurting Miley like that I could not stand it. Maybe I didn't have a right to interfere with you to but you were wrong in doing it in front of me."_

"_Maybe I went too far but I will not apologize for my actions nor for hurting her. You say you understand then understand this…I love you Oliver, you know that, but I Love Miley so much more…its deeper than anything I ever had with anyone and our relationship is based on me being Miley's Mistress. I love her Oliver but I also own her. She gave herself to me willingly and I took her willingly. Just because someone on the outside looking in does not understand it and may see it as me abusing her does not mean I do. I love her with my whole being and part of me being her Mistress is to care and protect her and not just punish her. Do you know why I punished her?"_

"_Because she cheated on you." Oliver answered._

_Lilly shook her head, "No…Miley could never cheat on me, Oliver. See you say you understand and maybe you do a little or you are beginning to understand, but you don't quite get it. When you fuck her and I am not there is she cheating on me? If so I need to punish her for that right? But I don't because she is not cheating on me. When her and I go to Tracy's play parties and she begs me to let her go into a room where the girl willingly gets gang banged and I allow her to she is not cheating on me. She did not cheat on me a couple of weeks ago with those four boys. You see Oliver, I understand Miley more than you ever will. Hell I understand her more than even Susan ever will. I know her needs and cravings and desires she can't control and that is where me as her Mistress needs to show her she can't do just anything she wants at any time and she would," Lilly paused and kissed Miley on top of her head, "Miley can't control it. Oh sure with long hours of therapy and having to suffer though tormenting self-control she could. But how would that look for her career? Hannah Montana checked into a rehab facility for sex addicts. And people would know Miley was Hannah if she continued on this path of self-destruction because she can't control her urges and she has done some very stupid things as Hannah and so far has been lucky no one decided to tell a tabloid about their freaky sexual night with teen pop sensation Hannah Montana. They could give her drugs to suppress her desires, but how would that make us feel…you and me…to see a girl we love so much be on medication that basically makes her a zombie and removes all her passion that you and I adore so much in her? So she has me to control her and take care of her and I allow her to express her sexual urges and desires regardless of how perverted some people think they are, but in a more controlled environment than the back seat of some car with some guy she just met."_

"_I punished her Oliver not for the sex, if I had been with her that night, who knows I may have let her do what she did and while I don't have a particular enthusiasm for being gang banged like Miley does, I may have found one of the guys super cute and fucked him. No I punished her for disobeying me and being stupid and careless. Miley knew what she was doing was wrong but she did it anyway and that was disrespectful to me, her Mistress, and if I let just one offense regardless of how little it is go unpunished, she will continue to take advantage of me. Do you know how I found out about her indiscretion? She told me. She knew she was going to be punished but she told me anyway because she felt so guilty about it…not guilt over the sex…hell I am sure the little slut enjoyed herself s great deal that night," Lilly ran her fingers over Miley's cheek in an affectionate caress and Miley even giggled at Lilly's last comment. "No she felt so much guilt for disobeying me that she told me knowing that I would punish her." Lilly gently pulled Miley to her feet._

"_Go to your room and soak your poor feet in the tub, darling, I will be up in a moment." Miley smiled and obeyed and Lilly once again turned her attention to Oliver when Miley walked upstairs._

"_You stuck your nose where it did not belong, Oliver. True maybe you should not have been there, but that still gave you now right to interfere. I know how far to take Miley and what she can endure. Yes it was intense and very painful for her, but I know what her body can withstand in punishment and with pleasure through pain. I want you to leave. I don't want you around me anymore. I will not tell Miley she can't ever see you again and trust me if I did she would obey me. But that is not fair to her or you since I know the two of you love one another. If she wants to continue to have sex with you that is her choice…its always her choice Oliver. I don't pimp Miley out, she may be my whore but she is not my prostitute. She knows she can say no anytime. And again I am allowing her that choice because of the feeling you and her have for one another and what you and I used to have. But you and I are done. It breaks my heart but I can't let it go…you have to understand that. I can't show weakness in front of her, Oliver. Miley is…well she is Miley she is not a typical submissive girl one finds even one committed to the lifestyle we choose to lead. She would see my weakness as a challenge and take advantage of it. Oh she would feel guilty later and tell me but by then it could be too late. I love her Oliver more than you can ever know. It hurt me when I punished her, she knows that, but I could not let her see it regardless. She is my world and I can't let her get hurt. I am sorry, baby, cause I love you also but we are done."_

_Oliver just simply nodded and walked away. He was hurt, very hurt, but Lilly's speech made him see how serious she was and he knew any objection he had would fall on deaf ears. Maybe a month or so and she would calm down, he thought as he left the house._

_Miley was sitting at the top of the stairs listening to Lilly's conversation with Oliver and it broke her heart to hear her tell Oliver they were no longer friends. She did not even move when Lilly started to walk up the stairs. Miley knew Lilly knew she was listening so why try and hide it. Lilly sat down next to Miley and placed her arms around the girl and started crying._

"_Did I do the right think, Miley?" Lilly asked and Miley knew at that moment she was not just Lilly's submissive she was also her best friend._

_Miley sniffled, "You did what you had to and what you thought was best, Lilly. What you thought was best for us."_

"_I guess. But it still hurts."_

_Miley nodded and held Lilly tighter, "For what it's worth…that was an amazing speech you gave."_

_Lilly laughed through her tears, "I kind of got carried away huh?"_

_Miley giggled and kissed Lilly's fore head, "I love you just as much, Mistress Lilly."_

_It was not until a month later when Lilly and Oliver reconciled thanks to Miley. Miley tricked both Lilly and Oliver to be in her suite in the hotel she was staying at before a concert and insisted on Lilly talking to Oliver and defiantly told her Mistress she was not going on stage until the two had made up. Hannah Montana, with a smug look on her face, left the two alone to properly make-up and made it on stage with a minute to spare. She just hoped Lilly and Oliver were not too spent when her concert ended so she could join their make-up session._

Lilly was right, Oliver was not going to interfere is the blond girl decided Susan needed punishment and as he watched the scene unfold he let out a sigh of relief and Susan pulled down her panties and spread her legs wider as her right hand fell between her legs. Lilly clapped excitedly like a school girl and walked back to Oliver.

Oliver was always amazed how Lilly could go from loving, caring, affectionate to a sadistic bitch in a blink of an eye. He had seen it a number of times with Miley and other girls she dominated.

Lilly got down on her knees in front of Oliver, unbuttoned his shorts, pulled the zipper down, and pulled the boys shorts and underwear off in one motion. Oliver's erect penis jumped up and Lilly took it in her hand and stated to stroke it slowly while her eyes looked up at Oliver's face.

"You can look at her, baby, I don't mind at all. Her show is for you anyway. I promise you she knows better than to disappoint me so it should be entertaining for you." With that said Lilly placed her mouth on Oliver's erect penis.

The boy forgot all about Lilly's sadistic side as she took him in her mouth and his eyes focused on Susan masturbating. Oliver always thought of all the girls he had do this to him, Lilly was the best he ever had. He moaned loud as Lilly took him deep in her throat and at the same time Susan placed a finger in her wet sex and by Lilly's comments to Susan about putting on a good show, Oliver knew Susan was going to do more than just that to herself. He just hoped he could last long enough to enjoy it. With Lilly expertly sucking his penis and then a woman who he used to think about while masturbating when younger playing with herself in front of him, it was going to be a struggle not to explode in Lilly's mouth to soon.

Note: Kind of got carried away here. The chapter started on way and then took a turn in another direction but I needed more Miley and Lilly and to show how much the 2 girls love one another. Next chapter will pick up with Lilly, Susan, and Oliver I promise.

Lilly


	14. Chapter 14

Susan watched Lilly closely as the girl used her mouth to pleasure Oliver while her fingers of her right hand slid in and out of her sex, which was getting more wet as she played with herself and watched Lilly and Oliver. Susan admitted to herself even through embarrassed at being made to masturbate in front of Oliver she was curious to see how Lilly would be with a man and by the way she used her mouth and tongue and hands on the boy her Mistress was no novice when it came to preforming oral sex on a male. It somewhat amazed her how Lilly could take the boy deep in her throat without gagging, something she herself could never do. Granted Oliver was not as endowed as Jesse, but his penis was not small either. It was about seven inches and had an average girth to it and Susan thought the shape and size was nice. Seeing Lilly give Oliver a blow job was arousing but what got her turned on more was the way the young man looked at her.

Humiliated at first when Lilly told Oliver about her and Jesse, about Oliver witnessing the cruel way Lilly treated her, and then being made to expose her sex and touch herself, Susan was now very aroused as Oliver watched her with lust filled eyes. His eyes never left her and would roam down from her face to her sex and then back up slowly. Susan was turned on with the thought of younger men finding her attractive. She pulled the straps of her dress aside and lowered her top and then pulled the left cup of her bra down to expose her breast to Oliver. She then spread her legs more and slid two fingers of her right hand into her, moaning deeply, and then placed her forefinger and index finger of her left hand in her mouth, sucking the fingers deep getting them wet with her saliva. As she locked her eyes with Oliver's Susan brought her left hand to her left breasts and started rolling her erect nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She gave a weak squeak of pleasure and started fingering her sex harder and kept glancing from Lilly to Oliver's face and back repeatedly. Her sex fluid was getting heavier and started to make her thighs slick and the cushion of the chair she was sitting in dampened between her legs.

Lilly took Oliver out of her mouth and started stroking his penis, which was lubricated with her saliva, up and down slowly. She felt the boy start to tense when he was in her mouth and knew it was not long before he would orgasm but she wanted him to do so at the right moment. She looked at Susan as her fingers slid up Oliver's hard penis in a light caress and smiled. Susan had slid down in the chair and her feet where now positioned with the heels of her feet on the chair and her legs were spread very wide as she used three fingers inside her with right hand and used her left to rub her clit in a fast circler motion. Lilly was pleased at her performance so far but wanted her older submissive to do one more thing to herself when Oliver was brought to release.

"You know what we want to see, whore." Lilly simply said.

Moaning in pleasure, Susan nodded and removed her wet fingers from her sex, lifted her butt off the chair and then slowly inserted a finger in her butt. She gave a little whimper as the finger slid into her tight hole but her eyes were closed and the look on her face was one of pleasure not discomfort. Lilly watched Susan sliding a finger in and out of her butt slowly for a few moments while her hand continued to pleasure Oliver.

"You can do better than that." Lilly said after a few more seconds.

"Ohhh…yes…yes Mistress." Susan responded. Her breathing was heavy and Lilly could tell by the sound of her voice she was extremely excited and close to orgasm herself.

Susan knew what Lilly wanted her to do and she also knew she would get a great deal of pleasure from it as well. She removed her finger from her butt, brought her left hand to her mouth and sucked the finger that was inside her as well as two other fingers getting them wet. When slick enough with her saliva Susan brought her left hand back to her tight hole and whimpered and squirmed a little as she slowly worked three wet fingers in her butt.

"Deeper, whore, all the way in like a good little ass slut you are. We need to stretch that hole out some for later." Lilly said in an amusing tone.

"Ohhhh…uhhhhh…yes….uhhhhh God, yes Mistress." Susan replied as she put her fingers deeper into her. It was a little painful at first but Susan had become very accustomed to Lilly's fetish with anal sex of all types and she knew soon the pain would be replaced with the strange pleasant feeling she came to enjoy a great deal. As she fingered herself with her left hand the fingers of her right started rubbing her swollen clit faster and harder. Susan's could no longer focus on either Lilly or Oliver as she threw back her head, closed her eyes, and started panting and moaning in the pleasure she was giving herself.

"Ohhh..uhhhh, M…M…Mistress…please…may I come…please let your whore come." Susan panted out.

She had been conditioned to always ask permission of her Mistress before she had an orgasm. Susan spent several entire painful weekends with Lilly learning to control her orgasms. If she came before Lilly allowed it, her Mistress would punish her.

Lilly giggled, "You have been a good slut and asked so nicely, so yes you may cum, but I expect you to show a little self-restraint and come when Oliver does." With that Lilly placed her mouth back on Oliver's penis.

Lilly worked Oliver's penis with her mouth and hands faster as the boy moaned louder but still kept his eyes on Susan. Watching her with three fingers in her butt, the look of pleasure on her face, the sounds she was making, and Lilly expertly sucking him; Oliver could not hold back much longer and it was not long before his body jerked, his hips trust up driving his penis deeper into Lilly's mouth as he came with several loud grunts. Hearing Oliver orgasm drove Susan over the edge and she also came loudly.

After Oliver finished coming in her mouth, Lilly got up and left the boy panting on the sofa, walked to Susan, who was also panting and breathing hard and grabbed a handful of Susan's hair and pulled her head back.

"Open." Lilly ordered the older woman, her words muffled as she kept her mouth closed while talking.

Susan knew better than to protest and opened her mouth wide. Lilly brought her mouth closer to Susan and opened her own mouth and Oliver's cum dripped from her mouth into Susan's. Lilly waited until the last drops fell from her mouth and then spit what little of the fluid remained in her mouth into Susan's and then swallowed and licked her lips.

"Swallow, whore." She ordered Susan.

Susan took a large swallow and made a gulping sound as Oliver's cum slid down her throat. She swallowed a second time to get any of the sticky, warm fluid down that had coated the inside of her mouth and tongue. When Susan was younger she was not very fond of swallowing a man's sperm and even with Robbie she would either spit it out or pull back and let him spray his fluid on her face or body and only rarely would she swallow. But when she started her affair with Jesse he would force her to swallow him and the times she had sex with Jesse and his friend Mark they both made her swallow their fluid, and now she liked it. She liked the taste and texture of it a great deal.

"Ummm, such a good pet you are now Susan, you have learned to obey me so well." Lilly ran her fingers through Susan's hair with affection. The action and words caused Susan to smile wide and she looked up at Lilly proud of herself.

"Thank you Mistress, your whore is happy she pleased you and hoped she pleased Oliver as well and thank you for letting your whore come, Mistress."

Lilly stroked Susan's cheek gently, "Lick your fingers, whore, one should also clean up after one self." Lilly said with affection and turned to Oliver.

"Well, did you enjoy that, Oliver? I think my pet did very well."

Oliver smiled at Lilly, "Yes she did very well indeed and so did her Mistress. Fuck, Lilly, you sure know how to suck a dick."

Lilly laughed and turned her attention back to Susan, who was still licking the fingers that had been in her butt.

"Go up to your room, dear, I will be along in a moment. We need to get all dressed up for our guest and continue our evening."

"Yes, Mistress." Susan replied and stood up and started to walk away but stopped and turned when she heard Lilly laugh.

"Seems you are going to have to get the furniture cleaned again," Susan saw Lilly pointing to the seat of the chair. "At least it was not Mikayla this time. That girl can sure make a mess."

Susan blushed as she looked at the wet spot she caused on the chair. Lilly was right, The times Mikayla squirted when she had an orgasm it sprayed all over the place and Susan had to get the stains out with furniture cleaner. She turned and hurried away to obey her Mistress and on the walk to her bedroom she thought of Mikayla briefly. She liked the brunette girl a lot and she was very fun to be with and really got into role play games. Susan had decided if Lilly ever let her be alone with Mikayla again she would expand more on the mother/daughter role play with Mikayla being the daughter. She would never suggest that in front of Lilly though; it was just too sick and perverted, but with Mikayla it seemed oddly acceptable. Susan walked into her bedroom and giggled.

"I wonder if I can be taught to do that thing Mikayla does sometimes." She said aloud thinking of the brunette still. "It was extremely sexy."

When Susan spent the night with Mikayla was she disappointed she could not make the girl spray the clear musky sweat fluid as Lilly had done, oh the girl had many orgasm but did not ejaculate. Mikayla laughed and told Susan it does not always happen and some girls could make her do and others could not and Lilly was one of those that knew how to touch the right spots. Susan wanted to ask her Mistress to try and make her but always forgot when the intense sexual pleasure Lilly gave her seemed to numb her mind. That always seemed to happen with Lilly, he blonde Mistress got her so aroused that she forgot everything except how to please her Mistress regardless of what was asked of her. She would try once more to remember to ask Lilly; she found the thought of her doing that while another girl face was between her legs very exciting.

Lilly walked in the bedroom just seconds after Susan, who was kneeling in the middle of the room waiting, and sat on the bed. She snapped her fingers and motioned for the older woman to sit next to her. When Susan sat down on the bed, Lilly placed her hands around her and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

"Did you enjoy watching me please Oliver while he watched you fuck yourself," the girl asked Susan after she broke their kiss.

Susan blushed and nodded her head, "Yes, Mistress, your whore came to hard. Thank you Mistress."

Lilly smiled and reached up and caressed Susan's cheek, "You are a good submissive to me, Susan, and what I am going to ask you know you have a right to say no. It is you choice and I will not be mad at all if you don't want to do it. I want you to let Oliver fuck you. You and I will have some fun of course and I will join in as well, but if you say yeas and we invite Oliver to your bedroom, he is going to fuck you and I am going to fuck you. But I am not going to force you to do that. You decide."

Without hesitation Susan bit her lower lip and nodded her head again, "I want him to, Mistress. I want to do things to him. I want to put him in my mouth, I want him to fuck me, I want him to fuck my butt. Please Mistress…yes please invite him in the room."

Lilly was surprised how quickly Susan answered and briefly wondered if she was not more like Miley than she ever thought she would be, The quickness in her answer, how she bit her lower lip, the words she used sounded just like her daughter. But even more surprised was Susan herself. She wanted Oliver inside her, she wanted to taste the boys fluids again, she wanted him to watch as Lilly dominated her, she wanted to feel and smell his manhood and scent. She had not been with a male since Jesse and she really assumed with Lilly she would not be with one again until Lilly got bored with her and she was free to be with whoever she wanted to be with and the thought of Oliver inside her aroused her again.

Lilly clapped her hands childishly, a habit she had when happy and one Susan found adorable, "Splendid." She shouted excitedly. "I will tell him to come up but we need to get prepared first." She tapped her forefinger on her chin and looked deep in thought. "Ummm…let's see for you I am thinking not so much one of the fetish outfits I got you. Oliver has this notion still in his head you are more classy and sophisticated for something that makes you look like the utter whore you and I know you to be. Sooo," Lilly snapped her finger, "I got it." And she darted off the bed.

She walked quickly to Susan's dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer where the woman kept her undergarments and lingerie. After a moment she found what she was looking for and pulled out a black bra with lace around the see though cups, black thigh highs trimmed with the lace that matched the bra, satin black bikini cut panties, and a garter belt.

"Yes these will be perfect. Elegant and sexy. They will make you look like a five thousand dollar a night prostitute." Lilly giggled and lay the items on the bed. "No scoot; go fix you makeup same as before, brush you hair, I want it flowing over your shoulders, and I will get our toys together and change also…something Mistressy for me I think."

Susan giggled at Lilly, she found Lilly's silly mood cute, and hurried to the bathroom to fix herself up before she changed. She was happy about the lingerie her Mistress picked out for her. It was something Lilly bought her months ago but she had yet to wear it. She liked it and found it sexy and Lilly was right, it was elegant.

With her makeup and hair fixed and clothes changed, Susan walked into the room and saw Lilly laying out her toys on the nightstand top. Lilly like to have her items in perfect order like a surgeon lines up his instruments before a major surgery. On the nightstand were two anal plugs, one bigger than the other, three vibrators of various styles, a pair of handcuffs, a riding crop, two dildos; one long and slim and pink that vibrated the other was very large black and molded to look like a real penis; some anal beads, and a bottle of lubricant. There was a time when the mere sight of those items would cause Susan to shudder in fear, but now just looking at them made her private area tingle and her nipples erect.

Lilly steeped back and gave her toys a look of scrutiny. "That should be enough for tonight since we have Oliver's dick to play with as well." The blonde girl said to herself. She then turned to look at Susan.

"You look absolutely stunning." Lilly told her.

Susan blushed at the complement and gave Lilly a small curtsey, "Thank you, Mistress."

"One more thing we need to do to fix your outfit though." Lilly grabbed something out of the duffel bag that contained some of her other toys and walked to Susan.

"Now spread your legs and hold very still." She ordered.

Susan spread her legs as Lilly got to her knees, opened a straight razor, and the carefully cut a slit into Susan panties from the crouch to the back. Susan was not scared or nervous anymore when Lilly did that. She had several cut panties in her bottom drawer now and Lilly never cut her once. One time she asked her Mistress why not just save money and buy crouch less panties for her and Lilly told her she felt they were tacky. That caused Susan to laugh because she basically was making crouch less ones by cutting them. Yes her Mistress had several little odd quirks to her. Susan also sometimes wondered why Lilly had a straight razor, it could not just be for cutting panties and Susan of course knew Lilly preferred to use hot wax strips when she "groomed" her submissive's pubic area. She said it was much more fun and painful than shaving. She never used it or threatened to use it on Susan to cut her, but she often wondered if Lilly was into "blood play" with other girls. Susan had read online on several websites about BDSM so she knew the terms people used for fetish activities.

"On the bed," Lilly gave Susan's butt a playful slap. "On your back so we can get you all ready."

Susan lay on the bed, "Mistress, may I speak?"

Lilly nodded and muttered yes as she pulled out another object from the large sports duffel bag.

"Mistress, we are keeping Oliver…do I call him Oliver or sir or Master? But we are keeping him waiting and Mistress had not even changed yet." Susan said.

Lilly laughed as she got on the bed on her knees in front of Susan and lifted the older woman's legs up and spread them apart. "Silly, whore, the boy is about to not only fuck the woman who gave him so many jerk off fantasies when he was younger, but he is going to get to watch that same women being dominated by another girl and the two of them are going to do all sorts of nasty perverted things to that woman. Hell he would wait downstairs until Easter if he had to. And just call him Oliver. Never call a man Master or a women Mistress unless you belong to them."

Susan giggled at that answer and then gave a small grunt of discomfort as Lilly spread her legs wider apart and looped her left foot through a black nylon ring, brought the ring up to her thighs and tightened it, she then repeated the process with Susan's right leg. After she was done with that Lilly took a nylon cord that was attached to the center of the rings and lifted, bringing Susan's legs up higher and causing her to grunt again as the muscles in her thighs were being stretched to an uncomfortable position. Lilly then took the two nylon straps and looped them around Susan's hands and again tugged the cords hard to get out any slack, pulling the older woman's chest so tight her breasts were taunt, and fastened them to the head board with strong complicated knots that would hold.

When down Susan's hands were above her head, the nylon cords pulled so her legs were spread so wide her body formed an upside down T shape with her knew bent. It was uncomfortable but not unbearable as it used to be. Susan started taking Yoga classes at her gym to make her body more flexible for the various positions Lilly liked to bind her in.

Lilly leaned down and kissed Susan's lips and then placed a ball gag in the woman's mouth. "I let Oliver do things to me I let only a few people do so don't get any ideas about trying them yourself on me." Lilly teased, "Now I am going to go change and bring our guest in."

As Lilly walked to Susan's walk in closet, where the younger girl kept some of her fetish outfits, the older woman wondered what she meant. Lilly would have Susan do a great deal of things to her with her mouth and tongue and she would use then in all the younger girl's holes and all over her body. Lilly was an exercise freak, as her well-toned body showed, and there were times after one of her jogs she would come to Susan dripping in perspiration and have the older woman lick the sweat form her body. Susan came to really enjoy that and the extra strong musky scent her Mistress's sex and butt gave off. Lilly even enjoyed Susan fucking her with a strap on dildo often, so she did not know what else her Mistress would allow Oliver to do to her that she could not. Lilly came out of the closet holding the outfit she chose toy the night and walked to the bathroom to change.

Before Lilly left the room she turned and gave Susan one more look, "You look perfect like that, but damn I need to get Mikayla to try and teach me one more time how she uses those freaking ropes the ways he does." With that Lilly walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Susan knew what Lilly meant by the ropes and found out firsthand what an expert Mikayla was with Japanese rope bondage or Kinbaku, which involves tying up the bottom using simple yet visually intricate patterns and knots, usually with several pieces of thin rope. Lilly had Mikayla bind her that way several times over the weekend the three spent together.

The bound woman hoped Lilly would not be too long changing, but she suspected her Mistress would take her time just to make her pet suffer, but Susan could always have hope. Being bound the way she was and with the toys laid out and the thoughts of all the things Lilly and Oliver were going to do to her was beginning to arouse her once again and her pussy was getting wet.

_Damn, I am such a whore now and I don't care anymore but fuck I am so horny right now I am going to explode as soon as she touches me_, Susan though to herself and gave giggle muffled by the gag in her mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

Susan did not really know how long she lay bound and gagged but to her it felt like hours. The muscles in her upper thighs were starting to ache and soon she thought they may start cramping. The worse however was her sexual arousal; she knew once Lilly started playing with her and doing the things her blonde Mistress enjoyed tormenting her with, she would soon forget any discomfort in her legs and would be begging Lilly to let her orgasm. She also knew all too well that release would be a long time in coming since Lilly enjoyed hearing her beg.

The bound woman turned her head when she finally heard the bathroom door open and Saw Lilly walk toward her. Her Mistress looked stunningly beautiful and cruel. Lilly was wearing skin tight shiny black latex mini dress, the hem just barley touching her upper thighs and if she bent over it would ride up and expose her butt. The top portion of the dress was strapless and cut low to enhance the cleavage of nice breasts which strained against the material. She wore matching black thigh high latex boots that came up just four inches from her waist with six inch black metal spiked heels. Susan thought how sexy the boots and dress went together with the short length of the dress and the tall length of the boots only about an inch or inch and a half of Lilly's tanned well shaped thighs were visible. On her hands she wore long skin tight black gloves that came just below her elbow made of the same shiny black latex. Her makeup was put on very carefully and articulately. Lilly's lips were painted in perfect unison with her mouth to make her full lips even appear fuller with a red lipstick; but unlike Susan's darker flat maroon tone, Lilly's was a glossy scarlet red that looked constantly moist. The young blonde girl also used black mascara on her eye lashes applied thickly but unlike Susan Lilly used the black eye liner on the top portion of her eyes whereas Susan used heavy black liner around her eyes. Lilly's hair was pulled very tight against her head into a long pony tail that fell down her back.

Lilly sat in the edge of the bed, spread the slit in Susan's panties apart, and inserted a gloved finger into the woman's sex and then rotated it slowly enjoying the little moans from the bound woman. When she withdrew her finger she held it up so Susan could see it glistening with her sex fluid.

"So wet already like a proper dirty slut." Lilly commented and then licked the finger clean, "And tasty."

Lilly then picked up the small bottle of lubricant and drizzled just a little of the liquid on the same finger and then inserted it into Susan's butt and again rotated her finger slowly smiling at the woman's muffled whimpers. She removed her finger and then picked up the smaller anal plug, drizzled lubricant on the tip, and used her hand in a stroking motion to coat the sex toy. When done she placed it against Susan's butt, looked into Susan's eyes, and pushed the plug into the girl. The woman threw her head back, closed her eyes, and let out a muffled moan of pleasure.

Lilly giggled at Susan's reaction, "You are such an anal whore now. I remember when you used to try and resist me when I did stuff to your ass, but now you enjoy it so much." Lilly commented, "now for the extra fun part about this plug."

Lilly pressed the base of the plug and it gave off a small humming sound as it rotated inside Susan. The helpless woman's eyes went wide, her body tensed, and she moaned loud with pleasure. Lilly stood up and the used a wet sanitary wipe to clean the lubricant off her hand and left the room to tell Oliver they were ready.

It was not long before Susan watched as Lilly and Oliver entered the room. She thought she was prepared for Oliver to see her like this but when she looked at the boy standing next to Lilly, who had her arm wrapped around him, and the way the boy looked at her made her feel once again humiliated and ashamed.

Oliver stood there staring at Susan as Lilly pressed her body against him and started to unbutton his shirt. Susan was breathing hard and giving off a series of little whimpers as the plug rotated inside her butt and as Oliver's eyes devoured her, taking in every small detail, he noticed a thin line of saliva run down past the ball gag and down the corner of her mouth. He was not staring in shock or embarrassment, Oliver knew Lilly's kinks and had seen Miley in similar positions before as well as a few other submissive girls he and Lilly had been with. No, Oliver's look was one of total lust as he leered at Susan.

Susan watched as Lilly removed Oliver's shirt while kissing his neck and then as she pulled the shirt off the boy her mouth went to his chest, kissing it and sucking his nipples leaving imprints of her red lipstick. Oliver stood there still staring at the Susan as Lilly dropped to her knees and unbuttoned his shorts and tugged; bringing down his shorts and underwear at the same time. She giggled as his erect penis popped up and hit her in the nose.

"Damn, Oliver, you are hard as a rock again," Lilly commented as she slowly stroked the boy. "We need to make you come again before we play with our slut."

Lilly kissed his penis and stood up and lifted her skirt and Susan saw she was not wearing any panties. While kissing Oliver deeply, Lilly lifted her leg and guided the boys erect penis inside her. The blond girl gave a gasp as Oliver enter her and then a grunt as he turned their bodies and pressed her back to the wall, grabbing her right leg below her butt and lifting it up as Lilly hooked it around his butt. Oliver started thrusting into Lilly hard and buried his head into her neck. Lilly grabbed Oliver's head with one hand and his butt with the other and threw her head back as she gasped in pleasure.

"Uhhhh….uhhhh…uhhhhh…uhhhh." Lilly grunted with each hard thrust, "Ohh please..yes fuck me…fuck me hard." She cried out, "Uhhh…uhhh…don't…ohh fuck…don't worry about me..just fuck me and come."

Oliver knew she meant to just fuck her hard and come fast and not worry if she had an orgasm so he lifter Lilly's leg higher and started driving his penis into her harder and faster as the girl's back and head hit the wall behind her.

Susan watched the couple and found it very arousing as Oliver just fucked Lilly as hard as she could. Susan noted as Lilly moaned and grunted at the hard thrusts and her words to Oliver that she was different getting penetrated by him than she was with Susan. Lilly liked to be fucked and she would often place a strap on around Susan and have her submissive fuck her, but she was always in control whether if it was when Susan was tied to the bed and Lilly got on top of her, when Lilly would lay on her back and tell Susan to get on top of her, or even when Lilly would get on her hands and knees and have Susan fuck her from behind her Mistress was always in control. Susan also noticed the things Lilly said to Oliver, "Please fuck me", or "Yes right there, please right there" or "Yes please harder don't stop, please don't stop." It was the word "please" she used that was different. Lilly never once said please to her in their sexual activities. When she had Susan fuck her it was words like, "Yes, whore, harder", "Harder, slut, fuck me right or you will be punished", or "Fuck me, whore, make me come or you know what happens" phases such as that. Susan found seeing Lilly getting fucked by a boy and how she responded a huge turn on as well as watching Oliver and hearing him. She could not see his face but she watched as the muscles in his butt cheeks tightened as he thrust hard and would go slack as he drew back and tighten again as he thrust deep into Lilly, whose hands were now gripping the boys back, her fingers leaving pinkish imprints on his skin. Oliver did not say any words but Susan found his masculine grunts erotic. She was getting more and more aroused as she watched and the toy rotating in her butt just added to her increasing sexual excitement.

With Oliver fucking Lilly hard and fast it was not long before the boy was going to orgasm and he grunted out he was about to come. Oliver released Lilly's leg and the Blonde quickly dropped to her knees and took his hard penis in her mouth sucking and stroking it fast. Oliver gave several grunts as his come sprayed into Lilly's mouth and Susan could see her throat muscles flex as the girl swallowed the boy's cum. When Oliver was finished with his release Lilly licked his penis clean, stood up and wiped around her lips with her finger tips and then licked her fingers of the small amount of the fluid that escaped her mouth.

"Sorry I did not leave you any, whore, it was just too yummy to resist, but I think Oliver has plenty left for you to enjoy." Lilly teased Susan.

Lilly caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror of Susan's vanity and pouted, "Oh, Oliver look what you did. I am a mess." She said as she attempted to tuck her hair back into the elastic band that held her pony tail. "I need to go freshen up."

Susan looked at her Mistress and saw her pony tail had come almost loose and her lipstick was smeared and she had a look on her face that read, "I just got fucked hard". Lilly may have thought she looked a mess but Susan thought she looked sexy.

"While I go freshen up, you can play with my toy. I know how much you enjoy playing with my toys. Just don't undress her or let her come." Lilly told Oliver in a tone that sounded like a child telling another child they could play with her toy dolls and walked to the bathroom.

Oliver walked to the bed knelt between Susan's spread legs and ran his finger slowly up her sex. Oliver knew he did not need Susan's assurance or permission to touch her. He knew how Lilly worked with her "toys" and by being invited into the bedroom he knew Susan had already agreed to let the boy have sex with her. He smiled at Susan as he teased her labia.

"You were the first person I thought of when I started masturbating." He told a very aroused Susan. "I thought of you naked and of kissing you and then fucking you the first time I met you."

With that he inserted a finger into Susan and she gave a muffled gasp as she stared at him while he talked.

"Do you know how many of the boys we went to high school with had fantasies about you?" Oliver asked as he started thrusting his finger in and out of Susan slowly. "In the locker room at school we would all talk about how hot you are and how we all wanted to fuck you. Hell, most of the boys who came over to visit Miley came over just to see you and now I get to fuck you after all these years and I am going to fuck you so much and fuck your ass so hard that you are going to think all the boys in that locker room did fuck you one after another."

Susan was panting through the gag and doing her best to thrust herself harder on the boy's finger but the way she was bound tight she could not mover her hips much at all. His admission of how all the young boys he went to school with wanted her sexually and talked about her was driving her crazy with desire. Susan let out another moan and a muffled, "Oh God", as Oliver inserted another finger inside her. She closed her eyes as he teased her with his slow thrusts and thought of the boys he was talking about. She thought of the many faceless boys in the locker room talking about her and then she thought of walking into that locker room naked and those faceless boys grabbing her and forcing her to take them in her mouth one after another, swallowing their loads of cum, of them grabbing her and fucking her on the hard tile floor and when one was done another took his place. Susan fantasized of those young faceless boys bending her over a bench in the locker room fucking her butt over and over again until she was begging for them to stop that she could not take it anymore but they ignored her and just kept using her mouth, pussy, ass for their own pleasure.

The bound older woman opened her eyes and let out a sudden gasping whimper when Oliver bent down and placed his mouth on her very wet sex. At first he just ran his tongue up her and flicked it once on her clit and then licked her thighs to taste her fluids that had leaked out if her pussy to slicken her there. Susan was panting and moaning as Oliver then placed his tongue inside her and ran his finger over her swollen aroused clit. She tried to beg the boy to make her come but the words mixed with her moans of pleasure could were inaudible through the gag. It was not long before Oliver was working her sex with his fingers and mouth and the boy knew what he was doing. With Oliver's mouth and fingers giving her pussy expert attention and the anal plug still rotating inside her butt then adding to her arousal of being bound up as she was and having witnessed Oliver fuck Lilly, Susan knew she was not going to be able to last much longer.

When Oliver was first invited to join Lilly and Miley in their sexual games, the boy spent many of afternoons after school with the two girls teaching him how to please a girl orally and he learned a great deal. Oral sex on a girl was not as easy as he first thought it would be and it took Lilly and Miley to teach him how to stimulate the clitious, something he did not even know about, how to use his fingers inside a girl and not just push them in and out but to twist them, twirl them, how to curve them just right to hit the right spots inside a girl. Lilly and Miley would have Oliver practice on them over and over until he became an expert on how to please a women sexually and it was practice he enjoyed a great deal as did Lilly and Miley.

Lilly walked back in the room, her makeup and hair done to perfection once more, and sat on the edge of the bed close to Susan's head as Oliver continued giving the woman oral sex. Lilly reached down and removed Susan's gag.

"She looks so sexy with the gag in her mouth but I do enjoy hearing her so much." Lilly commented as she pulled the ball out of Susan's mouth.

With the gag removed, Susan's moans became louder and her head turned to Lilly, "Please…ohhhhh God, please let me come. Please Mistress…ohhhhh…I can't take it anymore, please."

Hearing her desperation and the way her body was tensing Oliver could tell the woman was close to orgasm so he removed his mouth from her clit and pulled his finger from her wet sex. Ignoring Susan, Lilly grabbed Oliver's hand and placed his fingers in her mouth and sucked them for a moment and after she pulled them form her mouth she leaned over and kissed Oliver, licking his lips and around the boys mouth to clean it of the juices from Susan's pussy.

"Ummm….she does taste so well for an old bitch doesn't she?" Lilly commented after she broke the kiss.

"Yes she does and her pussy is nice and tight. I half expected her to be loose since she's such an old whore." Oliver said.

Lilly giggled and turned her attention back to Susan, "Oh I am sorry, whore, you were asking me a question?"

Susan's face was already flushed with excitement so Lilly and Oliver could not tell when she blushed. Susan had what she considered a love hate relationship with her Mistress's humiliation of her. She would get embarrassed and feel ashamed of herself when Lilly called her a whore, slut, her little bitch, and various other degrading names or when the young blonde girl did other things to humiliate Susan in public. The time Lilly took Susan to Hollywood and shopping at the sex shops in the adult area tucked away in a side street between Melrose Place and the Sunset Strip, Lilly made Susan dress in a very revealing outfit, attached a collar around her neck with the word "WHORE" across the font, and led the woman from shop to shop on a leash. They did not buy very much on that trip and Susan soon figured out it the trip was really just a way for Lilly to Humiliate her in public. Her Mistress even led her into an adult theater and told her to masturbate while watching the movie and after looking around and seeing several men in their seats Susan refused until Lilly leaned over and whispered in her ear: "If you don't pull your skirt up, pull your fucking panties down, and stick some fingers in that whore pussy of yours, I swear to God I will drag you in one of the back rooms and make you a glory hole whore for the rest of the day." Susan knew what a glory hole was and she did not doubt the young blonde's words so she did as she was told. It was not long before she could feel the men closet to her and Lilly looking at her after hearing her start to moan and her mistress even exposed one of her breasts and forced Susan to play with her own nipple while she masturbated. She was beyond humiliated as the four or five men who could see her well enough and a couple of them took out their penises and started to stroke them as they watched Susan, but even though she felt so ashamed by her actions Susan got more and more aroused as more men got up from their seats to move closer and watch her and soon she had an orgasm. After she came, Lilly called her a slut for doing what she did and the two left with Susan being led on the leash by Lilly. Susan was crying a little as they walked back to the car but whether if it was from shame of her actions or shame that it turned her on she never knew.

Then there were the times Lilly took Susan out to very nice restaurants and she was told to remove her panties and use them instead of her napkin to wipe her face. Lilly made sure their waiter or waitress would see Susan using her panties in that manner and even tell the older woman not to place them in her lap while she ate but to place them on the table in full view. Susan would notice after their server first saw her actions other servers and busboys would start walking buy their table and she knew that her server told the staff what he saw and the others wanted to catch a glimpse of "the whore" and go back in the kitchen and laugh and make comments about how disgusting and trashy and slutty the women at table 12 was. Susan would tear up in her shame and quietly beg Lilly to stop but Lilly would just smile evilly, tell her to wipe the tears from her eyes (using the panties), and eat her dinner. It was extremely humiliating but also aroused her and turned her on to be treated in such a way by Lilly. After months of Lilly "training" her Susan knew she had become what Lilly told her she would. She was Lilly's whore, her Mistress's sex toy to use as she saw fit and now as Oliver and Lilly verbally humiliated her with their comments, Susan no longer resisted what she had become. Just the opposite, she now craved and highly desired the things Lilly did to her.

Susan bit her lower lip and nodded her head at Lilly's question. "Yes, Mistress, please let your slut come. Please let Oliver make your dirty whore come. Please." Susan begged, her voice sounded desperate and pathetic.

Lilly laughed, "Oh is my whore getting greedy? I already allowed you to come once tonight and now she wants to again? If I let you come again so soon you will become spoiled and we can't have that now can we."

"No…please, Mistress, please…I won't I promise I won't. I won't ask again if you let me. Please I can't stand it anymore. Please, Mistress, I need to and…and I can't take it…I…I am scared I will come anyway and Mistress will be mad. Please let Oliver fuck me and make me come. Please." Susan whimpered and begged helplessly.

"Oh so I see now, you only want to come just this once because you are afraid if we play with your whore pussy more you won't be able to hold back and come anyway and I will be angry with you and have to punish you for having no self-restraint." Lilly teased and Susan started nodding her head rapidly as she bit her lower lip childishly. "And you promise is I let you come you will not ask me or beg me anymore tonight?"

"Yes…yes Mistress…I…I promise."

Lilly laughed harshly and then suddenly stopped, reached down and grabbed a handful of Susan's hair and pulled hard causing the older woman to let out a small scream of pain.

"You lying little whore bitch." Lilly said through gritted teeth as she pulled Susan's hair even harder. "Do you think your Mistress is stupid? Do you think your Mistress does not know how sluts like you make promises they know they can't and won't keep just to get off? Do you think I am that stupid?"

Lilly was pulling her hair hard and tears came to Susan's eyes, "No, Mistress, please you're hurting me. Please…I….I don't think Mistress is stupid, please."

Lilly let go of Susan's hair, the older woman knew it was not a show of mercy; Lilly never showed mercy; but whatever the reason she was grateful. Having her hair pulled was a turn on for her, but Lilly was pulling it extremely hard and it hurt.

"Well we need to tone down your sexual arousal a bit, I don't want you coming to soon and since you are just a pathetic whore I know you won't be able to control yourself." Lilly commented and got off the bed. "Oliver be a dear and remove the whore's ass toy and make sure she cleans it"

Susan, forgetting Oliver was even in the room, followed her Mistress with her eyes. She knew what Lilly intended to do, not the exact things her Mistress was going to do, but she knew what the young blonde girl meant by, "tone down your sexual arousal", and she started whimpering as Lilly lifted a small paper bag from the floor. The bag was one of those elegant shopping bags you are given when to contain your purchases from high end clothing stores and Susan's water eyes were a little blurred and she could not make out the name printed on the side of the bag but the name did not matter, it was what was in the bag that Susan was a little afraid of. She knew Lilly was going to hurt her to decrease her arousal.

The older woman gave a grunt as Oliver removed the plug from her butt and forced it in her open mouth. Susan knew what she was expected to do so she cleaned the plug with her mouth tasting the cherry flavored lubricant and the slight musky taste of her own butt. She knew her butt was "clean" from the personal grooming she took great care to do in that area of her body when she showered before Lilly and Oliver came over. Susan made sure she was always clean for her Mistress's anal fetish. The one time Lilly found just a tiny spec of fecal matter, so small it would have been missed if Lilly had not inspected the dildo she used in Susan's butt so closely. Lilly was furious and creamed at Susan for being a nasty whore and made a fearful Susan get dressed and drive to the closet pharmacy style store and buy an enema. Lilly used the enema on Susan and told her that while she despised "scat play" and found it completely repulsive, the next time Susan failed to clean herself properly she would make the older woman clean the toy with her mouth. Susan though that was the most humiliated she ever felt with Lilly, that she was not "clean" enough for her Mistress, when Lilly gave her the enema, and her Mistress threat she knew was not idle. So after that Susan took extra care to make sure that part of her body was clean before Lilly came over. She even used an enema on herself a few times when she had doubts about her hygiene. She even went to far as to install a bidet in her bathroom.

Susan cleaned the small toy with her mouth and tongue as she watched Lilly come back to the bed with the bag in her hand. Lilly resumed her seat on the edge of the bed between the older woman's head and waist and placed the bag on the bed next to Susan's head.

"Now let's see what I brought along today to help my whore control herself," Lilly teased as she opened to bag.

Susan started whimpering as she sucked the anal plug like a pacifier. It was clean but she knew not to remove it from her mouth until Lilly took it from her. He Mistress giggled gleefully as she removed the first item from the bag.

The first thing Lilly pulled from the bag were black clamps with little teeth on them attached to a silver chain and in the center of the chain ran another silver chain attached to a small black rubber bit. Leaned down and started sucking and rubbing Susan's nipples to get them erect and then attached the clamp first to the right nipple and then the left. Susan gave off a little whining sound as the teeth bit into her nipples. Her Mistress pulled the chain up causing the older woman's nipples to stretch painfully and then placed the rubber bit in Susan's mouth and then pushed her head back by her chin making the clamps pull even harder on her nipples. Lilly then let go of Susan's shin and the woman immediately lowered her head to give the chain some slack and ease the pain in her nipples.

"Don't you dare spit that out, whore." Lilly warned her, "As you can tell when you lift your head it will pull on your nipples and those nasty little teeth may hurt more." Lilly giggled and looked at Oliver, "I wonder how long she can hold her head down when we start doing other delightful things to her?" Lilly asked the boy in an amusing voice.

Oliver chuckled at Lilly's comment and while he was not into giving a girl as much pain as Lilly was, seeing Susan with the clamps on her nipples and forcing herself to keep her head down turned him on and his penis started to stiffen once more. He did enjoy watching Lilly "torment" the girls she was with a small amount. It was her hard core domination he did not care to watch and he was silently hoping Lilly would go easy on Susan. He never witnessed a hard core domination session between Miley and Lilly but after seeing Miley's body after one such session Oliver decided her did not ever want to. He knew Miley was a pain slut but honestly never understood or knew the extreme she likes to be taken to and after seeing Miley's body that one time he also knew he that was something he would never be into.

As if reading the boys mind, Lilly leaned over, kissed Oliver, and then whispered in his ear, "Don't worry I am only going to hurt her a little. She knows her safe word but I don't ever take it that far with her to where she has to use it. She is not like Miley when it comes to pain."

Lilly the turned her attention back to her "toy" and reached into her bag once more. She pulled out 2 "zippers", six clothes pins that had small holes drilled into the ends and though the holes were threaded string to attach the clothes pins about two inches apart. Susan saw the items and started whimpering but keeping the bit attached to the nipple clamps in her mouth. Lilly then took her time was she used one zipper on Susan's left side, attaching the clothes pins down her rib cage starting parallel from the top of her breast and then she did the same to the right side. Susan was breathing hard and trying to control her whimpers as the clothes pins pinched her skin. Next Lilly pulled out a handful of loose clothes pins and placed them on the bed and counted and then reached in the bag and pulled out two more so there were seven on the bed between Susan's spread legs.

"No, Mistress…please…please not that. Please Mistress." Susan begged though a clinched mouth. Even with the knowledge of what her Mistress was going to do to her, Susan still feared releasing the bit in her mouth more.

Ignoring the woman, Lilly looked at Oliver and giggled, "I just love how the whore begs."

Lilly then started attaching the clothes pins to Susan's body. She placed three on the left side of the woman's inner labia and then three on the right as Susan continued her begging. Lilly inserted a finger in the woman's pussy.

"God she is so wet. The whore is a tease; she begs for us to stop but her pussy is so wet and aroused." Lilly then pulled her finger out of Susan and started rubbing her clit as she pulled back the clit hood with her other hand. Susan moaned again but this time in pleasure.

"Have to get her clit all stimulated for the best part." Lilly commented and as Susan's clit started to enlarge with excitement, Lilly attached the final clothes pin to the woman's sensitive body part.

Susan let out a scream and almost let the bit in her mouth go but quickly clinched her teeth together in time as she continued to scream. Lilly got off the bed and admired her work.

"She looks so sexy doesn't she Oliver? All spread open for us and exposed and with her little whore accessories attached to her." Lilly teased and then picked up the riding crop from the nightstand. "Oliver, before I have my fun with the whore and let you fuck her, tell me, what was the biggest fantasy you had about her when we were younger?"

Oliver blushed a little and cleared his throat, "It's stupid, but I used to fantasize coming over to visit Miley or Jackson and they would not be home and Susan would answer the door just out of the shower. You know, wearing nothing but a towel and her hair all wet and she would be embarrassed I caught her that way and…well…ummm…she would resist a little as I touched her and kissed her but then she would give in and she would finally let me remove the towel and she would suck my dick, I would go down on her pussy, we would fuck…that kind of stuff."

Lilly laughed, "Oh sexy. A shame we did not know what a whore she was back then. If we had known that may just have happened."

Oliver sat back on the bed and watched Lilly's soft core domination of Susan and while his penis was fully erect he was patient and knew before the night was over he would fuck Susan more than once. Lilly was true to her word, she did not hurt Susan like she does with Miley. She started by swatting the woman's inner thighs with the riding crop, but hard enough to make them red and while it left marks there were no welts on the skin. Susan was crying and begging Lilly to stop but Oliver noticed her sex was so wet the fluids made her thighs slick and to her credit she never let go of the bit in her mouth. While Lilly dominated Susan physically she also did so verbally calling the woman a whore, slut, bitch, and at times making Susan call herself those names. Lilly would swat Susan's thighs and tell her it would be harder if she did not beg Oliver to fuck her, which Susan did, and then Lilly would call her a whore and tell her Oliver did not fuck whores and maybe they should just leave her tied up and make her watch Oliver and Lilly fuck all night to which Susan would beg Lilly no that she wanted to have Oliver inside her and make her orgasm. Oliver like how when Susan cried out she would sometimes seem to forget about the bit in her mouth and the nipple clamps and throw her head back pulling her nipples up hard making the pain worse.

After a while of that torment, Lilly asked Susan if she wanted the clothes pins removed from her pussy and clit and Susan begged yes. Lilly smiled and used the riding crop to knock the pins of the woman's body causing her to scream out once again. Lilly "missed' several times and the crop would hit Susan's sex and by the time only the pin on her clit remained the older woman's tears streaked her heavy black mascara and eyeliner down her face. While not into the hardcore pain, Oliver did enjoy Susan's begging and loved the way her face was streaked with black tears. Susan finally lost control of the bit in her mouth when she cried out as Lilly swatted the pin on her clit and her Mistress yelled out her as she put in back in and told her she was going to go easy on her but now her whore had to be punished.

Susan begged and pleaded as Lilly lay the crop down and sat back on the bed and pulled the string attached to the zipper on her submissive's left side.

"Shall we just rip them off fast or slowly pull them off one by one?" Lilly teased as she tugged the string, "I was going to just take them off and let you suck Oliver's cock…poor boy is about to lose it I think and needs some release. But you were a naughty girl and let go of the bit in your mouth."

Lilly pulled slowly and Susan's pinched skin stretched and finally one of the clothes pins came off with a snap. Susan whimpered begging no more. Lilly then pulled the next one and the next one slowly until all the pins were off and Susan had red marks on her skin where the head of the pins had been.

Lilly then took the other string attached to the zipper on Susan's right side and tugged gently pulling Susan's skin once more.

"No…please…please no…it hurt…please." Susan begged through clinched teeth.

Lilly smiled, "Awwww…did I hurt my little whore? Your Mistress is sorry. She won't be so cruel anymore. She will just get the zipper off and not pull then one by one. Do you want your Mistress to be merciful?"

"Yes…thank you…thank you Miss…" Susan started to say when she suddenly screamed loud and the bit fell from her mouth as Lilly pulled the string hard and in one motion all six pins popped loose.

"Stupid, whore," Lilly said to Susan and the older woman screamed again as Lilly pulled the nipple clamps off the woman in a quick painful motion. "God you are such a stupid bitch aren't you? When have I ever showed you mercy? You would think you would have learned by now. Hell even a dog eventually knows when his master is going to hurt him after a few weeks of the same punishment for the same behavior over and over. You are pathetic and only good for one thing…being a whore."

Susan lay on the bed crying more form Lilly's words than the pain as Lilly got off the bed once more, "I am tired of you and you are starting to bore me. Do the only thing you are good at." Lilly started walking from the room and turned her head over her shoulder as she walked, "Suck Oliver's dick and let him fuck you, it's all you are worth anyway. Oliver, you can have the bitch."

Lilly was not really mad at Susan, she thought Susan behaved herself very well, but she needed an excuse to leave the room and call Miley. She had been feeling guilty of late because she felt she had been neglecting Miley a lot over the summer and the fall. She had a nice romantic weekend planned with her girlfriend/slave. Saturday night they would go out to a nice romantic dinner and Lilly made reservations at a nice hotel for the evening and Sunday Lilly had a picnic planned for the two that afternoon. She knew the picnic was kind of sappy but she enjoyed spending days like that with Miley and they would talk, laugh, make out with each other on the blanket spread on the ground, and then go back to their room and enjoy each other's bodies. Lilly was planning a romantic weekend with just making love to the girl she loved not dominating her.

After her phone call, Lilly wanted to see Oliver fuck Susan so she walked back into the room. She was very aroused herself and her sex was wet. When Oliver fucked her hard it felt great but the boy finished so fast, which Lilly admitted she did encourage him to do so was no fault of his, she did not come. When she walked into the room she saw Oliver on top of Susan fucking her hard while she was still bound and giggled at the thought her harsh words must have not upset Susan too much as she was moaning loudly and shouting words of encouragement to Oliver to make her come.

Lilly moved the chair in front of Susan's vanity to face the bed and sat down. She had a lot of fetishes and one was voyeurism so she was enjoying the scene in front of her. She enjoyed hearing Susan orgasm as Oliver thrust in her hard and fast and then enjoyed when Oliver announced he was going to come, pulled out of Susan, moved his body closer to the older woman's face, and forced his penis past her open lips and Susan sucked it until Oliver sprayed his cum into the woman's will mouth and she swallowed him.

After his orgasm ended Lilly stood up, "Now it's my turn." She announced and starting removing her clothes.

Susan was licking her lips and still swallowing Oliver's fluid when her Mistress made her announcement and she was surprised at Lilly's presence. So focused on what Oliver was doing to her she did not hear Lilly come back into the room. She watched the young blonde undress and then walk to her. Lilly positioned herself on the bed so her butt was in Susan's face and she lowered herself on the woman.

"You know where I like you to start. Lick my ass whore." Lilly told Susan.

Lilly eventually had her orgasm, just the first of many that she had that night, as Susan worked her mouth and tongue on her Mistress butt and sex. Susan was eventually unbound but the threesome did not end. Throughout the evening all three fucked one another in many positions with Susan even being double penetrated by the two, Lilly on her back as Susan rode the strap on her Mistress had attached and Oliver behind her with his penis in her butt. The night ended when Lilly had Susan lay on her back and she straddled the woman in a 69 position and asked Oliver to penetrate her anally as she told Susan to finger her pussy and lick her clit to make her come. Susan enjoyed that a great deal. She had never seen Lilly be penetrated anally with anything but a tongue and the times Oliver pulled out of Lilly's butt and made her suck his cock a few short moments and then place it back in Lilly's ass made her come again as Lilly licked and sucked her clit. When Oliver was about to come Lilly asked him to come in her ass, which he did, and then made Susan suck the boys fluid form her butt and Susan did so greedily.

With all three finally spent and exhausted the lay in the bed together with Susan in the middle and it was not long before all three were asleep.

Susan woke sleepily as she felt someone stir and get out of the bed. She noticed she had her head laying across Oliver's chest and on leg laying over him. She turned and looked at the clock and saw it was a little past eight in the morning. She yawned as she tried to sit up in the bed and winced at the soreness between her legs and butt; it was a good soreness.

"Go back to sleep, baby." She heard Lilly say and then her sleepy eyes focused on the blonde girl getting dressed in the non-fetish clothes she had on when the previous evening started.

"Mum…can't Mistress come back to bed for a little while? We can have a fun morning."

Lilly giggled and walked to the bed and leaned down and kissed the older woman, "Damn I have created a monster, you really are whore."

Susan blushed but she giggled herself, "I can't, darling, I got a couple of papers do next week for school so I have to get back to work on them this weekend," Lilly lied, "but if you want to you are free to fuck Oliver as much as you like anytime he is in town and if you are not busy with me."

"Yes, Mistress, thank you." Susan said as she cuddled next to the boy and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

Lilly left the room and Susan pressed her body against a sleeping Oliver and before she fell back asleep she thought she would invite the boy back over for dinner that evening and she would plan his arrival just as she got out of the shower and answer the door wearing just a towel wrapped around her.


	16. Chapter 16

Susan was brought out if her thoughts of that night with Oliver and Lilly when she heard Miley talking to her. She did not know how long the girl was speaking but she was mentioning how she sent Jackson and Siena a rather expensive Christmas present in a kind of peace offering. While thinking of that evening with her Mistress and Oliver, Susan was only paying half attention to her daughter and when she finally gave Miley her full attention she looked at Miley on the couch.

Miley was laying on her back, her feet flat on the couch with her knees bent, and she was throwing a pillow up and catching it and throwing it back up as she talked.

"….and since Oliver won't be in town for long Lilly and I are taking him into Hollywood, going to do a little Christmas shopping and going to spend the night in the city so we won't be home for dinner" Miley continued as Susan watched her and suddenly blushed and focused on her cookies quickly.

As Miley talked and tossed and caught the pillow, she was also moving her legs rapidly so that her knees would come together and spread apart again. It was just an innocent unconscious movement but her short pajama bottoms started to ride up her thighs and Susan could make out her skimpy blue bikini cut panties and the bottoms wedged just slightly into her daughter's sex. Susan thought it looked sexy and then embarrassed about having such a disgusting thought about her own daughter she adverted her eyes. A sudden unwanted image flashed in her mind of Miley, Lilly, and Oliver having sex together in a hotel room and she felt so ashamed. Miley would never do anything like that. True she had watched her daughter having sex with Jesse, but Jesse was her boyfriend and even though Susan had a lot of mixed up and shameful thoughts of that night watching the couple; Miley was no longer a little girl and being sexually active with someone she loved was totally different than being such a wanton slut as her mother became.

"So Oliver won't be coming over much this holiday?" Susan asked as she placed the cookie sheet in the oven and started mixing the ingredients for another batch.

"Nah, he is leaving with his mom tomorrow afternoon to go to Oregon to visit his grandmother for Christmas." Miley stopped tossing the pillow, "Mom, we need to cheer Lilly up some. She won't show it but I think she is sad that she won't see her mom for Christmas."

"If its money we could fly Heather out here."

"No it's not that, it's that the guy she is engaged to is taking her to the Cayman Islands for Christmas and while they invited Lilly, she thinks her mom and her fiancée should be alone and not have her as a third wheel." Miley then resumed her activity of playing self-catch with the pillow.

She was a little disappointed Oliver was not going to be home long enough to visit her. She enjoyed that first night with Oliver alone a great deal and even fulfilled his boyhood fantasy about catching her just out of the shower. She had even seen Oliver alone several more times after that night when he was home and enjoyed helping him fulfill some of the other boyhood fantasies he had about her. Oliver was not into the bondage and discipline sex as she was used to with Lilly but they both enjoyed their role play games a great deal. She liked having sex with him, being a change from being dominated by Lilly and having to be constantly aware of her actions or she would be punished. With Oliver, she could relax more and he was a very good and passionate lover and afterwards they would lie in bed and cuddle and talk and laugh and Susan would snuggle against him as they slept. It was kind of like having a boyfriend without having one. The benefits were there but there were no emotions besides two people who cared for one another in a platonic way.

"Well we just have to make sure Lilly has one of the best holidays ever. It's going to just be us three since Jackson is not coming home," Susan gave a sad frown.

She missed her son who rarely came home anymore even before his big fight with Miley. She was not concerned about her children fighting, they always did and soon would reconcile. She knew they loved one another.

"I will make a nice dinner and I may even let you and Lilly open a gift or two on Christmas Eve this year," Susan teased. It was her normal custom to deny her children opening presents on Christmas Eve regardless of how much they begged and pouted.

Before Miley could answer they both heard Susan's cell phone chime in the standard ring tone of her phone. Susan was not much into changing her phones ring tones and the only special ones she assigned her that of Miley, Lilly, and Jackson's. The only one she downloaded and used was for Miley. It was one of her most recent hits and a song she really enjoyed because it was a sweet slow almost ballad type song about a mother's love and support Miley dedicated to her. Every time she heard it, Susan would tear up a little. While Susan did not approve much of some of Miley's new costumes she wore or her new songs and their lyrics after she shed her Hannah image she did not criticize Miley for them. Her daughter was a young adult now and even if the costumes she wore while preforming a concert were sometimes more revealing and sexy than Susan liked Miley was a good girl and Susan knew it was just Miley keeping up with the times and her fans. Plus she admitted shamefully to herself, some of the outfits Miley wore in her newest videos were very sexy and gave her such perverse thoughts about her daughter.

"I'll get it." Miley announced and sat up.

For just less than a half second, Susan was about to let Miley answer her phone and then she suddenly dropped the small soon full of cookie dough, "No..I'll get it." She hurried to her phone before her daughter could get off the couch.

Miley gave her mother a strange look and rolled her eyes, "You are so weird sometimes," she said and lay back down on the couch.

Months ago Susan would have not had any problem allowing Miley to answer her phone, but now it was different. By the ring tone she knew it was not Lilly going to request Susan to do something to herself or meet her somewhere or prepare herself for a day of sexual pleasurable torment. But it could have been Mikayla, who really took a liking to the older woman and whose company and conversation Susan enjoyed a great deal. While she had not seen Mikayla in a long time, the pretty brunette girl and Susan would exchange text messages often mostly just asking how each other were doing. The two had become nice friends. But her biggest fear was it may have been Jesse.

Anytime Jesse was in town and not going to be with Miley he would text Susan asking if they could hook up. Susan did find it kind of odd how often Miley made excuses not to see Jesse as much as she thought her daughter would, but then again she was very busy with school and her career. Susan had ignored Jesse's texts or replied she could not meet him and made an excuse and told the boy hopefully next time. It was not that she did not want to see him regardless of how wrong it would be to resume her affair with her daughter's boyfriend. The thought of sex with Jesse again was very arousing, but Lilly was her Mistress and she could not be with anyone without Lilly's permission. Eventually after a few times of Jesse texting her, Susan told Lilly and the young girl's reply shocked her.

"So Jesse wants to fuck the old whore some more." Lilly told her, "I don't care as long as you make sure of two things. The first is you be discreet because if Miley finds out I am going to be supper pissed at you and you have never seen me as angry as I would get if Miley got hurt. Second as long as it does not interfere with my time with you, then sure, let him fuck you with that monster cock until your whore pussy and ass can't take it anymore."

Susan pulled her phone form her purse hat was on the table at the entrance to their home's kitchen door. Sure enough it was a text from Jesse telling her since Miley had told him she was going to spend the and evening with Lilly and Oliver she would not be seeing him that night and asking Susan to meet him. Susan thought for a second and then replied she would like to meet him but not at her house. She would get a hotel room and let him know what hotel and room number when she checked in. Susan was aroused, more than aroused she was downright horny like a bitch in heat, and the thought of her mouth around Jesse's large penis and how she could barely fit it in her mouth, how it hurt in a pleasing way when he would first enter her, and even how it hurt her for a little bit when he would penetrate her butt excited her. The last time Lilly had spent time with her had been before Thanksgiving, she had not been with Oliver even before that, and Lilly had not allowed her to masturbate to get herself off and then the fact Miley was home now and constantly around and the disgusting taboo thoughts that crosses her mind concerning her daughter, so she was getting almost frantic to have sex and orgasm.

"So who was it?" Miley asked as she saw her mother's fingers sending a text on the phone.

"Aren't you being nosey. It was just one of my teachers asking if I was baking the cookies again this year. See people do like them."

Miley just rolled her eyes and got off the couch. "Well I had better go shower ad get dressed so I can meet Lilly and Oliver."

Susan's eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they focused on Miley's butt as she walked away. "God that girl has an incredible butt." She thought and went back to making her cookies excited about the evening she was going to have with Jesse.

The next morning Oliver was enjoying being woken up by his two beautiful sexy friends alternating their mouths over his penis. When he announced he was going to orgasm Lilly pushed Miley aside and used her hand and mouth until the boy came. Lilly did not swallow, but instead motioned a pouting Miley to her, who grinned happily at the thought of something she thought would be denied her, and the two girls kissed deep and passionately as they swapped the boy's fluid into each other's mouths and eventually both swallowed.

"Damn, I need to get in the shower, it's getting late and I have to leave soon." Oliver said after he looked at the clock in the room. "I trust you two are done with me this morning and can finish up by yourselves." He teased after he got out of bed.

His small joke went unanswered as Miley and Lilly were already kissing and running their hands over each other's body and it was not until they positioned themselves in a sixty-nine position that Oliver had to force himself to stop watching and go take his shower. After his shower the two girls were still having sex with one another, this time Lilly was straddling Miley as the brown haired girl lay on her back with a strap on attached to her waist. Lilly was moaning and moving her butt up and down slowly rotating it every time she brought herself down on the dildo while she was hunched over kissing Miley, who had her hands on Lilly's butt and thrusting her hips up to match Lilly's movements. The boy wished he had time to join them one more time but he was already running late. He would drive Lilly's car to his mother's and leave it there since Miley had met them in the city and had her own car for the girl's to get home in.

Long after Oliver had let Miley lay with her head resting on Lilly's lovely right breast as the blonde girl gently ran her finger though her hair.

"I wish he could have stayed," Miley pouted.

Lilly laughed, "I am sure you do."

"I didn't mean it like that," Miley grinned, "I miss him. I mean don't you sometimes miss when life was more simple and it was just the three of us? It always felt like the three of us against the world or at least our high school."

Lilly smiled at her girlfriend, "Yeah we were not the most popular kids in school that was for sure, at least not until junior or senior year. Remember how we used to come up with all these plans on how to torment Amber and Ashley or how they used to torment us? Looking back that was kind of fun having rivals like that."

Miley giggled, "Yeah it was, a shame they are not rivals anymore, but you still get to torment Ashley sometimes."

"Yes and Amber gets to torment you." Lilly kissed Miley's forehead.

Miley snuggled close to Lilly and sighed, "I love you, Lilly."

"I love you to, silly girl."

Miley looked up at Lilly and her eyes were watery, "No, Lilly, I mean I really love you. I want you to know how much I love you. I can't live without you…I don't want to live without you." Tears started to run down Miley's cheek.

Lilly gently pulled Miley to her and looked into her beautiful blue eyes as she stroked her hair, "Shhhh its ok, baby, I don't want to live my life without you either." She leaned in and kissed the tear away, "Why so sad. I am not going anywhere, baby."

Miley returned Lilly's gaze, "Its…it's just that over the summer and even before then and even after we got back to school you have been spending so much time with that mysterious girl and I got jealous." Miley pushed Lilly away, "I want to meet her." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest in a small tantrum, "It's about time now…I mean if she has not been trained for us by now she is a hopeless cause or maybe you don't want me to meet her. Maybe you like her better than me."

Lilly laughed and snuggled against Miley who resisted a little, "Miley, I would never leave you for anyone. If the girl was not interested in having another person join her and I, I would not be with her. She does by the way, she enjoys multiple partners a great deal."

Miley broke away from Lilly and scooted to the far end of the bed, "I knew it! I just knew it! So who was the third? Oliver? Mikayla? And don't touch me." Miley said as Lilly tried to cuddle with her again.

Lilly was starting to get angry at Miley's jealousy. It was very rare for the two girls to be jealous with each other. "If you must know it was both of them. Not together because you know Mikayla is not into men."

Miley gave Lilly a harsh look, "That is so unfair! I have been patient and waiting and being a good girl while you are out with your new whore fucking anything that walks."

Lilly reached over and slapped Miley's face, "That's enough! You agreed when we discussed it that I would have time to train a new submissive to join us and this girl was totally new to how we live our lives. I will not tolerate your jealousy over her anymore. You are not just my girlfriend or even my submissive, but my slave and it is something you wanted…fuck I remember when I was leery of us going that way but you begged me and pleaded with me on your hands and knees and cried like a little bitch to make you my slave." Lilly slapped Miley again and then pulled her hair hard. "And don't pull that 'good girl' act on me either, Miley Stewart! I remember you telling me about Tracy's party and that girl you met there and the things you were forced to do when the party started and how about over the summer when you did your mini tour and I did not go along but gave you permission to enjoy yourself? How many dicks did you suck then? How many times did you get your ass fucked? How many girls' pussies did you go down on? Good girl my ass, I know you, slut, I know what you do when I give you freedom to do what you want. I let you have that freedom because of the time I was spending with Su…my new whore. I will not tolerate this behavior from you. Do you understand or do I need explain it to you in a way that will make you understand?"

"No…no…no Mistress, I understand, please…please don't punish me. I am sorry, i..I just got jealous and sad." Miley whimpered out and Lilly let go of her hair.

"Good. Fuck, bitch, you know how to ruin the start of a perfect day." She muttered under her breath and got off the bed, walked to the mini fridge, and pulled out to bottles of water. She loosened the lids on both and got back into bed handing Miley one. Miley accepted the water and took a large swallow and then wiped her eyes with her hands.

"Miley, I would do anything for you, I promise if you do not want this new girl to join us then she won't. Hell the whole idea of bringing another girl into our relationship was yours anyway. You even bought that house off campus and are having it remodeled to suit our needs. But what if you meet her and things go wrong and you decide to choose her over me?"

That made Miley giggle, "Mistress, I would never choose anyone over you. I would do anything for you and you know that. And I mean anything. As you reminded me I am your slave and I wanted and still want to be your slave and a slave does anything to please her Mistress. You know I have no limits anymore with you and if you wanted to do some very messed up and gross stuff to me I would do it to please you. If you told me right now to get dressed and walk down Sunset Strip as a hooker and charge men five dollars for Miley Stewart to suck their cocks I would" Miley said with all sincerity.

She knew Lilly would never make her do that, but she would do it if Lilly told her to. Miley trusted Lilly so much she was willing to become Lilly's slave, something she desired a great deal to do. Lilly also knew that was true. Some of the things they experimented with after Miley became her slave were very perverse and even somewhat dangerous to Miley's health such as when they tried blood play and Lilly used her straight razor on Miley's back as she was bound and helpless. After only three cuts into the girl's skin Lilly knew it was not for her and quickly ended the session but Miley wanted more. Lilly often got worried that Miley may enjoy some things that were extremely hard core and even some of the more safer fetishes Lilly was not into. When they experimented with water sports and Lilly peed on Miley as she lay bound in the bathtub, Lilly did not enjoy it much but Miley seemed to really get off on Lily's warm urine flowing over her chest and head. Due to Lilly's worry about Miley's safety when she gave the girl permission to have random sexual encounters without her being present she limited it to just sex, no BDSM of any type except at Tracy's party where Tracy would make sure Miley was safe.

"Before we got out of classes for the holiday break, in our Psych class we…ummm stop that I am trying to tell you something about my class," Lilly's conversation got interrupted as Miley snuggled close and she ran her finger gently over Lilly's nipple.

"But…but Mistress was not going to punish Miley she thought." Miley teased.

Lilly laughed, "Hush and stop that and listen. I promise I won't go into the details of all we talked about. But we got on the subject of incest and the sexual attraction people may have with members of their close family, like brother and sister and…."

"If you think I am fucking Jackson forget it." Miley exclaimed, "Now Siena…well yeah she's hot."

Lilly laughed, "No silly just listen. Anyway between mothers and sons and fathers and daughters and it got to be a pretty heated discussion in class. So what would your thoughts be."

Miley bit her lower lip and made a face of concentration. She hated when Lilly did this; make her think and debate things from her own classes and her Mistress's classes. She knew Lilly did it for her benefit and to make her think. Lilly loved to debate and have conversations about the things she heard in her classes. Miley was not dumb far from it but she struggled some in college and without Lilly riding her on her grades or the little debates Miley would have been doing a lot worse. Her grades were average except in her business classes where she seemed to excel in. Miley enjoyed them as much as Lilly enjoyed her psychology classes.

"Well, I mean it depends. I mean are we talking consensual or non-consensual? If a father molests his twelve year old daughter then they should painfully castrate him before they allowed a group of men rape him. But…well…I don't know. I mean if you got a father and daughter and the daughter is like seventeen or older and her father never touched her sexually in the past and she was not brainwashed like some of those cults do…well…let's say that daughter finds herself sexually attracted to her father and vice versa or maybe a mother and son or even mother and daughter or father and son. If they are older enough to understand what they are doing and its consensual with both of them who is to say it's wrong. I mean we as a society would condemn them for sure and the religious community would as well. But why? Because someone chiseled into a rock thousands of years ago 'Thou shall not fuck your sister or brother or daughter or son or mother or father'? I mean who are we to judge…you and I….look at the stuff we do?"

Miley started fondling Lilly's nipple again making the blond girl gasp slightly in pleasure, "It's almost check out time and I want to play some more." She teased. "I know you miss your mom and if you want to fuck her go ahead, just let me watch and join in, Heather is a major hottie."

Lilly slapped her hand playfully and smiled, "No…can you imagine my mother and sex?"

Lilly giggled, "Yes I can, heck I have. She is pretty and sexy and as uptight as she is I bet she would make almost as good a Mistress as you."

Lilly laughed, "Be serious…well I think you are, you would fuck anything so yeah you would do my mom. But ok let's say you have a father and daughter or even a mother and daughter. The daughter is over eighteen and has no emotional issues, grew up with a loving mother who never once made sexual advances on her and basically a very normal and loving family. Then the mother and daughter start to have sexual feelings for one another and they both consent and have sex and even start a relationship. Would you see that as perverse and wrong? That is what we debated in class."

Miley shrugged, "I guess if there was no history of abuse or anything like that, both were consenting adults and the sex was consensual…well perverse yeah it is, but what we do is perverse in its way, but wrong. No I don't think I would say it was wrong. I would kind of feel sorry for them that they could not be public with their relationship cause of how society would judge them. So what side did you take?"

Lilly stuck her tongue out at Miley, "I took the other side. I think it is just gross and sick and anyone who thought otherwise is just so perverted they need to be locked away in a mental hospital along with the naughty girls who want to fuck their girlfriend's mother."

Miley laughed, "You did not. You agree with me, admit it."

"I will admit no such thing." Lilly smirked, "So what about you? What if it was you and Susan? Your mother comes into your room when you are sleeping and starts to touch you and kiss you, what would you do?"

Miley laughed harder, "Oh my God, can you imagine my mom? She is such prude. It would be, 'Miley I hoped you washed your hands before you put them there' or "Miley, that is not a sanitary place for your tongue'." Miley said in a mocking voice to sound like her mother.

Lilly laughed at her, "She is not that bad."

Before Miley could answer Lilly grabbed the bed sheet and threw it over both her and Miley's heads and Miley started giggling uncontrollably as Lilly kissed down Miley's body. Miley's giggles soon turned into moans of pleasure as Lilly's mouth and fingers found her sex.


	17. Chapter 17

"Lilly, you're going the wrong way. To get to Tracy's house you have to take the two ten and then…"

"Hush I know where we are going." Lilly interrupted Miley. "Change of plans. We're not going to Tracy's party tonight."

"But we always go. Every New Years' Eve," Miley whined. "You promised. You said we would go and you told her and sent our RSVP and you have not been to one of her parties since last New Year's."

"I know, I called her and she understood. I have something else planned tonight." Lilly smirked as she drove.

The two girls had just left the restaurant where they ate a very nice but light meal. They did not want to have full stomachs when they went to Tracy's to "play" heavily at her party. Both were dressed in cocktail dresses, Lilly in a strapless black and white bodice dress with lace accents with floral print that came about an inch above her knees and fit her body tightly. Miley's was a solid black satin strapless cocktail dress with boned bodice, the hem also about 2 inches above her knees, and with a fitted drop waist with a very flattering poufy skirt. Both girls looked stunning as some paparazzi snapped pictures of them as they entered and left the restaurant.

"But you promised," Miley continued to whine, "and I wanted you to meet that girl Amber, you would really like her a lot. She is so adorably cute and so tiny and maybe she would play with us and…"

"Shhh don't whine." Lilly again interrupted Miley who now sat in the passanger seat with her arms folded over her chest pouting. "And I am sure it was more like you wanted to fuck that girl Amber again. Plus I thought you wanted to meet the girl I have been training all this time. I think it's time the two of you met. But if you would rather go to Tracy's party I can always turn around."

Miley unfolded her arms and grabbed Lilly's thigh and clutched it tight. "Oh my God! Are you serious! Please don't tease me. Please, Lilly."

Lilly snickered, "Yes I am serious. I think she is ready and the house you bought will be ready in about a month or so or so you tell me. You still won't let me go inside."

Miley giggled in her excitement, "Well I want it to be a surprise and they are doing a fabulous job in the basement. I used the same contractor who did Tracy's cabin so he is very discreet plus I am working with Tracy as a third party so he has no idea who the house is for so none of his crew can call TMZ and tell them, 'Hey we just installed some very interesting items in Miley Stewarts new home. For a million dollars we will let you in so we are safe there. Plus the contractor and his crew signed disclosure forms and if they ever did figure out I owned the home and they tell someone, I will just get to sue their butts for everything they have"

Lilly raised her eyebrow, Miley was very smart when it came to her career and had a great head for business and marketing herself. The only way Lilly thought she could ruin her career was her addiction to sex and Lilly kept a tight rein on her there.

"Smart, would not do for people to find out Miley Stewart was building a sex dungeon in her new home."

"So we are really going to meet this mysterious girl?" Miley asked.

"Yes we are." Lilly smiled at her and hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Ohhhhh I am so excited. Do you think she will like me? Does she know who I am…I mean of course she knows who I am but I mean does she know that the other girl is me? Maybe I should have…."

Lilly only listened to Miley ramble excitedly. She was thinking about how the night was going to proceed and even thought she did not show it, the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. The timing was right to finally bring Miley and Susan together; Susan was perfectly trained now as her submissive, Miley's house was almost done, and frankly it was exhausting to Lilly keeping the secret from both women. She had been lucky neither one discovered about each other. Susan and Mikayla had become very good friends and both Lilly and Miley adored the pretty brunette actress but she was terrible at keeping secrets and it was surprising that she had not let it slip to Susan about Miley.

Lilly of course was very unsure how Miley and Susan would react. Miley may find it sick and disgusting but being Lilly's save she would do what Lilly told her to; it was the after that Lilly worried about with Miley. Miley could very well end her relationship with her. Susan was another matter; the older woman was not Lilly's slave but her submissive and that allowed her certain rights and the ability to say no and refuse and all she had to do was say her safe word to let Lilly know she had enough or she would not do something Lilly wanted her to.

If things did not go as Lilly planned and hoped her entire world could come crashing down. To complicate matters, Lilly had fallen in love with Susan. True she always loved the woman but in a motherly fashion and over the months she was with Susan that love grew into something more. She did not love her as much as she loved Miley but it was close. Lilly knew she was risking losing Miley and Susan both, but she had gone too far to back out now.

Miley was still rambling when she noticed where Lilly was driving, "Why are we going home? We have extra clothes in our overnight bags if you want to get dressed all Mistressy and me all slutty."

"Trust me, Miley. That is going to be very important tonight. You have to trust me, baby." Lilly answered.

Miley gave Lilly a confused look, "Umm…ok…I always trust you, Lilly. You know that."

Lilly smiled at her girlfriend, "And I hope you always will."

Miley got quiet as she thought of what Lilly asked her and it was not long before they pulled into the driveway of Susan's home and Lilly drove the car around the back entrance to the guest house. To Miley that made sense; they did not want Susan to come out and ask questions why they were home when they had planned to go to a party and spend the night away.

Once in the guest house Lilly told Miley to change into her fetish outfit in the small living room of the guest house, which confused the girl to change there, but she did so without a word with complete trust in her Mistress. Lilly told Miley she was going to change into hers in the bedroom while Miley got ready and told Miley to fix her hair so that it was pulled tight against her head and placed in a complicated bun on top.

When Lilly walked back into the living room Miley was still working on her hair but had changed her clothes. She wore a black latex harness type outfit that left little to the imagination. The harness straps crossed her breasts but had rings over the nipples to expose them, the straps came down to form a V pattern over her sex but left that and her butt exposed as well. On her feet she wore black, elastic, latex boots with three inch heels and the top of the boots were so tight Miley had to "roll" the rubbery latex up her thighs until they reached almost all the way to her waist.

Miley looked at Lilly in the mirror and saw her Mistress wearing a shiny, black leather form fitting cat suit with six inch metal spiked heels. Her hair was in fixed as she normally liked it when she was going to dominate a girl in a hard core session, in a single pony tail down her back and pulled tight against her head.

"Finish your hair; I will be back in to collect you soon." Lilly told Miley.

Miley turned, "But…but…where is Mistress going? Are you going to bring the girl here? Is that a good idea with mom home? Lilly, we can't do it here? What if mom finds out?" Miley asked her questions in a frantic voice.

Lilly walked to the girl and kissed her on the lips gently, "Shhh…trust me, please, Miley that is all I ask of you tonight is to trust me."

Miley gave Lilly a flirty smile as she bit her lower lip, "I hope that's not all you ask of me tonight. And of course I trust you." She then went back preparing her hair as Lilly left.

Lilly loved Miley's long brown hair and the way if flowed over her shoulders and while a lot of her critics claimed she used hair extensions Lilly knew it was all her own hair, but she like for Miley for put it up cause the way her ears stuck out just a small amount gave her a very cute elfish look to her face. Lilly even considered having her slave cut her hair short one day.

Susan was feeling lonely as she warmed up some leftover food in the microwave for her meager dinner. It was New Year's Eve and she had no one to spend it with and no place to go, even if she had been allowed to go anywhere since Lilly told her to stay home. Not that this was the first time she spent alone on a New Year's Eve. Ever since her children were old enough to start going to parties they would not hesitate to leave their mother at home alone, but Susan never begrudged them that she had been young once. This year was different however, now that she was sexually active again, Susan giggled to herself at that thought, she was beyond sexually active; she was a complete and total slut now, but since she started her strange kink filled affair with Lilly her loneliness seemed to hit her hard this year.

Lilly was with Miley of course as they always spent the New Year eve together and would be going to a party where they would spend the night. Susan had even sent Mikayla a text asking the girl if she was available just to hang out since Lilly told Susan no sex of any kind including masturbation since her night with Jesse three weeks ago. But as expected Mikayla had plans already and Susan felt foolish she even sent the young actress the text; why would someone as young and vibrant and beautiful as Mikayla want to spend the evening with her?

Susan got her food and sat down at the table to eat, wincing a little as she sat on the hard seat of the chair. Her butt was still a little sore and some of the welts had not gone away since her last punishment five days ago when her and Lilly were alone for once over the holiday break and Lilly asked her about her night with Jesse and Susan admitted Jesse had brought his friend and band mate Mark with him and she had sex with both of them. Lilly punished her with a switch for being a whore and having sex with two boys and not just Jesse as she was given permission to do. A sobbing Susan asked Lilly what she could do. It was not her fault Jesse brought Mark and that question just made Lilly angrier and Lilly added more strikes with the switch for back talk. She told Susan she was so much a whore she could not even control herself and tell Jesse no she would not do both boys and leave. Her Mistress whipped her butt with the switch over and over ignoring her pleas and begging and crying as she told her as much of a whore Susan was Lilly might as well pimp her out, at least then she would make a few bucks out of her. Half believing the threat Susan sobbed and begged even harder not to do that to her.

Susan looked up from her meal with a look of puzzlement on her face when she heard the front doorbell ring. Panic set in as her first thought was Miley and Lilly and something happened to them. It was still early but that did not mean there were not drunk drivers already on the road. She walked quickly to the door remembering a night a long time ago when she got an unexpected visit to her home by the police when her beloved husband was killed in an automobile crash.

Susan flung open the door to find Lilly standing there in her skin tight black leather cat suit holding a small shopping bag in her hand. "Damn, Lilly, you scared the life out of me. Where's Miley, why are you dressed that way?" Susan asked quickly as her breathing started to get more under control and rapidly beating heart started to slow to a normal pace.

"Awwww, I am sorry, Baby, I did not mean to scare you," Lilly said as she walked in the house and shut the door behind her. "I don't have a place for my keys on this outfit as you can see."

Before Susan could reply the young blonde girl embraced Susan and kissed her passionately on the lips and Susan forgot her brief scare and opened her mouth to allow Lilly's tongue to slide into her. After a few moments Lilly broke the kiss and stood back and gave a twirl.

"Like my new outfit? I got it special for tonight. It has nice zippers over my nipples and the zipper in the crotch area gives little naughty whore's tongues wonderful access to my pussy and ass. Plus it has a this thing here," Lilly pointed out a round slot just above her pussy," that I can attach a dildo to and a neat little inside pocket for a bullet vibrator that will hit my clit just right as I fuck you. Attachments and batteries included." Lilly giggled.

"Why are you dressed like that? And where is Miley? Is she ok?" Susan repeated her early questions once she was fully calm.

Lilly gave a childish pout as she stuck out her bottom lip, "Don't like my new outfit?" Her pout turned into a scowl as she stared at Susan, "And Miley is fine. Stupid whore, do you actually think I would be here dressed like this if something was wrong with Miley. Dumb, cunt, she is fine. As for why I am dressed like this, that's should be obvious even to an idiot bitch like you. We are going to play tonight. Now upstairs too your room, don't worry about your hair and makeup and just get naked and on the bed."

Susan gave Lilly a look of doubt, "Lilly, you can't be serious? Now. Tonight. What…what is Miley come home…and where is she anyway?

Lilly sighed and reached out and grabbed a handful of Susan's hair and forced her to her knees painfully. "Fuck, stupid bitch, I don't want to punish you tonight but I will. You will do as you are told and no more questions. I told you Miley is fine…more than fine…and don't worry about her coming home. She is safe I promise you. No up to your room now."

"Yes, Mistress." Susan replied meekly and got up and went to her room and did as she was told.

Lilly followed Susan to her bedroom and once inside she shut the door and waited until Susan was undressed and naked on the bed. Lily then walked to the bed and pulled out of her small bag three pairs of black silk thigh high stockings and started tying Susan's hands to the head board.

"I wanted to use these tonight. Much more sexy and sensual than those other nasty restraints you enjoy so much." Lilly commented as she finished the tight knot on Susan's right hand. Lilly lifted Susan's legs up, spread then wide apart and then bound her legs with the second pair of thigh highs. She tied the stockings to the woman's ankles and then stretched the silk stockings and tied the other end to the head board posts of the king size bed so that Susan was bound tight with her hands above her head, her legs spread apart and up in the air, and her butt and sex exposed. When done Lilly crawled under the stockings holding Susan's right leg up and lay down next to the woman and kissed her again. Susan responded to the kiss with a moan of pleasure.

"Susan, do you enjoy being my submissive? I want an honest answer, please. Tell me how you feel." Lilly asked.

Susan smiled at her Mistress, "Yes, Mistress, I do. I really do. At first of course I hated it and I hated you. But after a while…I…I…it's hard for me to explain. I started to enjoy it and the things you did to me and then," Susan turned and blushed, "then…I started to crave it and need it and want it. I…I don't like being punished but I know and understand why you have to when I have been bad." The woman turned her head back to Lilly and smiled again, "Yes, Mistress, I do like being your whore. But I am worried; what is Miley comes home."

Lilly ran her hands through Susan's hair gently, "Hush, let me worry about that. You have to trust me. Do you trust me? Have I ever done…besides when we started…since then have I ever done anything you did not agree to excluding being punished of course, other than that I never forced you to do anything against any hard limits you had? When I introduced you to Mikayla, when I had Oliver join us that was your choice to allow that right? You know you could have said no to that right?"

"Yes, Mistress. I wanted them…both of them. I trust you, Mistress" Susan was a little confused by these questions, "Is Mistress going to invite someone else to join us tonight?"

Lilly ignored her question and kissed her again, "My turn for some honesty. Susan I love you. I don't mean like I always have but I mean I love you more than that. I want you to know that. Regardless of anything that happens tonight, I love you."

Tears came to Susan eyes, "OH Lilly! I love you to. I love being your slut, I love being with you. I love being with you in this way…as your submissive. I love you also, Lilly. But we…we need to tell Miley. I mean…she will be so upset I think, but we need to tell her we love each other. We don't have to her everything of course, but that we love each other. I would feel a lot better and less guilty about things if we did."

Lilly smiled, "We will. I promise Miley will know. So you trust me?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Lilly then kissed Susan again and started kissing her neck and making her way down the woman's body with her mouth, sucking each nipple, kissing her stomach, and then placed a finger inside Susan's sex.

"Ummm…nice and wet already. I do believe just tying you up gets you all excited." Lilly teased and then placed her mouth on Susan's pussy.

Susan moaned loud in pleasure and her moans became little squeals of delight as Lilly continued to work her sex and clit with her tongue and fingers. It was not much longer when Lilly sensed Susan building to her climax and she suddenly stopped.

"No…no please, please don't stop. Please let me come…please." Susan panted in desperation.

Lilly licked her fingers, wiped mouth with her hand, and then licked her lips. "You will, Susan, tonight you may come as much as you like."

Lilly then grabbed one of the stocking from the last pair and used it to gag then woman. "I will be right back. If you let it I think tonight will be one of the most pleasurable nights we ever had together."

Lilly got off the bed and left the bound and gagged woman to go get her daughter.

Miley waited patiently for Lilly to return. Her hair and makeup was finished and she was kneeling on the floor waiting for her Mistress to come collect her and what she hoped would be a short car ride to meet the mystery sub Lilly had been training all this time. Miley was used to being made to wait by Lilly so that did not bother her, Lilly liked to play little mind games like this. Her kneeling on the floor was not an issue, Miley really enjoyed the slave etiquette and protocol Lilly expected from her. No what concerned her was what of Lilly was bringing the girl in the guest house and intended their "introduction" to take place there. Miley was concerned her mother, known to be nosey when it came to what her children were up to, would walk in. Susan was not the snooping type and she respected her children's privacy but sometimes she would be nosey because she was lonely and wanted company or to be included. She never walked in on her children doing anything inappropriate since she always knocked and asked to come in before entering their rooms and Miley and Lilly were always discreet when they had sex. Miley could not speak for Jackson or if her mother ever caught him doing something like maybe masturbating, when younger Jackson was not very careful and Miley spied on him many times before she lost her virginity and she highly suspected her bother was a virgin until Siena came along. The only time Susan saw Miley doing anything was that night she spied on her and Jesse having sex.

Miley knew but never told anyone or confronted her mother. She even kept that secret from Lilly who she told everything to. She did not tell her Mistress for two reasons. One she did not want Lilly to think her normally prudish mother was a pervert for not only spying on her daughter having sex but also that she masturbated while watching. The other reason was because Miley felt very guilty about enjoying it. At first when she saw her mother through the cracked door she came very close to pushing Jesse off her and telling him to stop, but then she noticed Susan had her robe untied and her hand was inside her panties rubbing herself. That was when Miley's voyeurism fetish took over and she got even more excited with the thought of not just someone but her mother watching her get fucked. For days after Miley avoided Susan and lucky for Miley it seemed her mother was also very ashamed and avoided her. As she knelt waiting for Lilly, Miley determined she would find her mother a man to date and encourage her to go out more and meet someone.

Miley looked up and smiled brightly as Lilly entered the guesthouse and she was relieved her Mistress was alone.

"You look perfect," Lilly commented making Miley's smile widen. "No up and follow me."

Miley did as her Mistress instructed and followed Lilly across the back yard and stopped when they got to the door to the home Lilly had opened for them.

"L..Mistress," Miley corrected herself remembering her place tonight, "Why…why are we going in the house? Did mom leave? Is the girl in here? What if mom come home? I…I don't think…"

Lilly pulled her roughly by the arm into the home and shut the door. "That is right, you don't think! You do as a good whore slave does. You obey without question! Now shut the fuck up and follow me!" Lilly snapped.

"Yes, Mistress. I am sorry Mistress." Miley apologized and started to follow Lilly again.

It was not that she was not concerned about being caught by her mother but she was Lilly's slave and if her Mistress told her to follow she would follow. Plus Miley knew Lilly and she trusted Lilly. Her mother must have gone out for the evening and would not be back until the morning or later for Lilly to introduce Miley and the mystery submissive.

Miley did not even question when Lilly led her to her mother's bedroom door and thought it was even kinky for the meeting to take place in her mother's room.

"I am going to blindfold you now." Lilly told her. "I will lead you in the room and once inside you will kneel , understood."

"Yes Mistress." Miley replied as Lilly put a black satin blindfold over her eyes.

Miley heard the door knob turn and the door open and she was led into the room and when Lilly stopped Miley immediately went to her knees. The silence of the room was suddenly filled with muffled screams and words she could not make out and the creaking of her mother's wooden bed post and she knew the girl on the bed was gagged and bound to the bed and struggling frantically as she screamed and shouted incoherent words. Miley frowned and felt a little sadness; apparently the girl on the bed was not pleased with her.

Miley heard Lilly take a deep breath, "Remove the blindfold and look at the bed Miley."

"Yes, Mistress." Miley replied and removed the blindfold and looked up.

"OH MY GOD!" Miley, forgetting her place, shouted out at the site of the woman tied to the bed and gagged and struggling madly but in vain against her restraints.


End file.
